It was fate
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang find a orphaned baby wolf demon and decide to take it to Kougas tribe. What will happen when Kagome and Kouga meet again? Will she finally make the right choice and was it all fate? I am horrible at summaries sorra
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Inuyasha fic and my second attempt at writing a fic so please be kind. I am kinda new at this sort of thing. So I have been having this story idea floating around my head for quite awhile so I thought I would put it down on paper and see what everyone else thinks. So please review. Reviews are what keep me writing. So please review. **

Chapter One: The newest little member to the group.

"InuYasha can we please stop for a break? We have been walking non stop for hours." I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Usually I don't get tired so early but it was extremely hot today and my feet were dead tired. I felt like if I took one more step I was going to pass out.

"Yes a break would be nice." commented Miroku as he ran a piece of cloth across his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You weak humans. At this rate we will never catch up to Naraku." Said Inuyasha with a huff as he stood their with his arms crossed over his chest and his head high in the air and his eyes closed.

I hated it when he stood like that. It made him look like he was high and mighty. Like he was better then us and without him we were nothing. So after a long and tiresome day or walking and walking and for a change of pace walking again. That is what broke the camels back. I had had it. I just stood up walked right up to him looked him straight in the eye and said " If you remember right you are half human too. Now we have been doing nothing but walking all gosh darn day. We are tired and we are thirsty and we are hungry. And if I don't get some rest soon I will go insane and I will take you with me! Now sit down and shut up."

And for the first time ever I have never seen InuYasha sit down so fast in his life. He just sat on the ground with a shocked look in his face like he was dumbfounded that I had shown so much anger and language. Which isn't surprising since I was usually the nice and quite person who never so much as raised their voice. I was usually the one who followed orders not give them but it felt good that for once Inu Yasha did what I ordered him to do and not the other way around.

When I turned around to go back and sit down on a fallen log I saw the shocked look on everyone else's faces. But then their shocked expressions soon turned into ones of grins and even a couple of laughs that they were trying to hold back. No one has ever spoke to InuYasha like that and they were glad that finally someone was brave enough to say what everyone else was dying to say. For him to sit down and shut up.

We decided to camp there for the night. Even though it was still early in the evening. We were tired so no one objected not even a certain half demon but he didn't dare say anything after the talking I gave him earlier. _"Hmmm maybe I should give him a talking to more often if this is what happens."_ I thought to myself as I fought back a giggle.

Soon the sun was setting over the horizon and we already had our camp fire going and had a boar roasting over the open fire. It seemed like it was going to be a nice and quite evening or so we thought. That was until we heard a screaming and yelling coming from the north of us.

So naturally we ran towards the noise. Hoping we could get there in time to help those who were in trouble. And as soon as we came into a clearing we heard and saw all the cayous that was going on.

It was Kagura. She was going up against what seemed to be a small wolf demon pack. There was wolf demon bodies everywhere. It seemed like she must of sneak attacked them because not only were their male wolf demon bodies on the ground but also women and children too. And according to what Sango told me that wolf demons kept the women and children of their tribe in separate smaller caves in the back away from the entrance so they would be protected if this sort of thing ever happened. But the attack must of happened while the wolf demon women we out doing laundry in the creek and the pups played nearby.

But by the time we got there everyone from the wolf demon tribe was dead. And Kagura was flying off yet again. All we could do was stop and stare as she flew off into the clouds.

It seemed like a nightmare. There were dead bodies everywhere. It just seemed unreal at first that Kagura could do this much damage and slaughter a whole tribe in what little time. The only thing we could do for them at this time was to bury the bodies. So that is exactly what we did. Inu Yasha and Miroku dug the holes and placed the bodies in there and covered them up as Sango, Shippo and I made the Markers. Even though we didn't even know this wolf demon tribe they still deserved a proper burial.

Then as Sango and Shippo went to gather more supplies to make more burial markers. I heard a unusual sound. I couldn't make out what it was since it was so far away and so muffled. But I could defiantly tell that the sound was coming from behind me so I got up and tried to weave my way around the dead bodies as I tried to locate where that noise was coming from. And as I got closer and closer to the sound I could tell what it was. It was a cry.

Then I found out where the noise was coming from. It was coming from underneath a dead female wolf demon. I carefully pulled the body up to revel a baby! There was a baby wolf demon pup laying their just screaming and crying with all its might. The pup looked to only be a couple of weeks old the poor thing. The sight just broke my heart. The female wolf demon must of died protecting her baby pup. So in a effort to sooth the crying baby pup. I picked it up and cradled it in my arms.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? I made this first chapter short and sweet because I am giving you all the chance to pick the gender of the baby pup like do you want it to be a boy or girl and what should be the baby pups name. So please review to tell me you opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Oh my gosh. First of all I would like all the great people who reviewed. Thank you Torahamutaro-chan, jesswolf22, kate, Shadows party girl 96,and kagsXkoga, Thank you all for all the great reviews. It was so awesome! And since all of you were so nice to review it has encouraged me to write the next chapter faster. So here it is. I hope you like it!

Kate: I took your suggestion and named the baby after Sangos brother but I made it the middle name because I didn't want it to be confusing if Sangos brother showed up later in the story. So thanks for the suggestion.

Shadow's party girl 96: Sorry I didn't make the baby a girl. But majority rules and most reviewers wanted a boy. So I went with a boy. Also I think writing for a baby boy would be more fun. They get into more trouble. LOL

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Group!

The second I cradled the baby wolf pup in my arms. It instantly stopped crying and looked up at me in wonder with those big ice blue eyes. And getting lost in those big eyes I couldn't help but smile and sure enough the baby smiled back at me and gave me one of those cute baby giggles.

Hearing the baby's giggle the rest of the group came over to investigate what had caught my attention that I was cradling in my arms. And sure enough when they saw the baby their jaws dropped.

"Oh my god Kagome. Where did find that baby?" Asked Sango as went around to face me to inspect the newborn in my arms.

I explained to them all what happened and that I found the baby under the babies mother who had gotten killed protecting her baby.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Miroku Questioning about what to do with the newborn infant we had just found that was now orphaned.

"We do nothing that is what we do. We just put that "thing" down walk away and forget we ever saw it. The last thing we need is so miniature wolf demon tagging along slowing us down." replied InuYasha giving a huff as he crossed his arms across his chest.

At InuYasha reply all our jaws dropped. I could not believe he just said that. How could he even suggest doing that to this sweet little innocent angel in my arms! Then as my shock wore off my anger took over. I could feel my face turn red from the anger and if I was a cartoon you would see steam coming out of my ears from being so mad. I had never been this angry before in my life.

"Sango please hold the baby while I "sit" InuYasha into oblivion!" I said trying to hold back my anger as I handed Sango the baby.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Sango as she took the baby into her arms. Obviously she felt the same way I had about the baby and was glad InuYasha was going to get punished for his cruel words.

But before I could "sit" InuYasha Shippo piped up "InuYasha how could you say that. I was a orphan once too. And you guys took me in."

"That was my first mistake." Said InuYasha not noticing that he was in already hot water with me and with that remark about Shippo being a mistake made his hot water into boiling water.

Inuyasha then noticed I was giving him the death stare as I walked to him. If looks could kill he would be dead already.

"Now Kagome don't be mad." Said InuYasha as he started backing up when he saw the look on my face.

"Oh I am not _**mad**_." I replied as InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"I am _**pissed **_off! **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! And a thousand times over sit boy!**

When I got done with InuYasha he was twitching from pain in the bottom a crater that rivaled the grand canyon.

"Now I feel better." I said to no one in particular as I walked back to Sango and stood there beside her and we all stood there for a second and appreciated the moment when InuYasha finally got what he deserved.

"Kagome I don't want to be the bearer of bad news. But what are we going to do about the newest little member of the group. Now don't get me wrong. I just mean the baby is too young to drink cows or goats milk it has to breastfeed. It has to have it's mothers milk or milk of a wet nurse and no offense but I doubt that anyone is going to be a wet nurse to a wolf demon pup." replied Miroku.

"Mirokus right Kagome." said Sango giving me a defeated look. As she handed the baby pup back to me.

I just looked down at the little baby wolf pup in my arms trying to rack my brain of what to do. I knew they were right. It was I just couldn't give up on the baby pup. The pup was defenseless and depended on us. I couldn't let it down. The baby pup looked up at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes. (No pun intended.) and right then its little clawed hand reached out and grabbed my finger and held on to my finger for dear life. It was amazing how small it was and how its little hand was barely big enough to fit around just one of my fingers. I just started down at it and got lost in those eyes. Then it hit me. Those big icy blue eyes. Just then a image flashed in my head of a certain wolf demon prince who also had icy blue eyes.

"KOUGA! We could take the baby to Kougas tribe. I am sure they could care for the baby pup. I am sure they would have someone who could nurse this baby." I said with a big grin on my face happy that I found a way to save the baby pups life.

"No way! No way am I going anywhere near the mangy wolf." Said InuYasha who finally managed to crawl out of his hole.

"That's okay because you're not invited." I said as I turned and marched off to the campsite to pack my stuff to head off towards Kougas den.

When I got back to the campsite. I gently laid the baby pup who was wrapped in a warm animal fur blanket on the ground next to me as I packed all my stuff ready to make my trek to Kouga den. Just then Sango came up to me and said "Here the baby might want this when he or she gets older. It was its birth mothers she was wearing it. I thought he or she would like a little piece of its birth mother to carry around with him or her." Said Sango as she handed me a necklace with a crescent moon that was carved out of wood on it.

"Thank You Sango that was so thoughtful. I wish I would have been that considerate before I stalked off." I said as I looked down at the beautiful necklace.

"Kagome don't be so hard on yourself you were just worried about the baby." Said Sango

Just then for the first time. The baby pup started crying. And as if on cue I reached beside me and picked up the baby and cradled it as I gently swung my arms back and forth trying to calm it.

"Why is it crying?" asked Sango with worry lacing her voice.

"Well when my brother was a baby my mother said that if a baby cries it usually wants one of the three things. The baby wants comfort or it's hungry or…." I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Or what?" asked Sango. I just answered by looking down at the baby's fur made diaper.

"Oh no no no. You're the one with the younger brother. You do it." Said Sango waving her hands in front of her signaling that there was no way she was changing a diaper.

"Hey you had a younger brother too!" I replied

"Yeah but I am a fighter. I don't have motherly insistent like you do." replied Sango

"You can fight demons but you can't change one little diaper." I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Hey we all have our weaknesses. And that is mine." Said Sango

"Don't say it too loud Sango because we are all doomed if Naraku finds out that the way to beat us is to wave a dirty diaper in our faces." I joked at her.

"Ha Ha really funny Kagome now go on and change the baby. I have been curious to find out if the baby pup is a boy or girl." Said Sango.

I was thinking to myself if I could remember how my mother taught me on how to change my brothers diaper. It didn't seem to hard just replace a dirty diaper with a clean one. But there was a problem the baby was wearing a fur diaper and I didn't exactly carry a disposable diaper around with me at all times just in case I ran into a orphaned baby. I guess we are going to have to do this old school I thought as a idea hit me. I could use my extra green handkerchief that I carried around with me. And use that as a makeshift diaper for now. So I asked Sango to get it from my bag.

She came back with the handkerchief in hand and sat down next to me as I held my breath and peeled back the fur diaper to see what kind of dirty little surprise the baby would have in store for us. And just as I peeled back the diaper a stream of pee came right at me and Sango and we ducked just in time. It was like a miniature old faithful. And at that I put the fur diaper back in place until the baby was done peeing.

"Well the baby is defiantly a boy!" I said as I let out a giggle.

"What makes you think that? You put the diaper back so fast we didn't even get a chance to look." asked Sango giving me a weird look.

"Sango you don't exactly know much about baby boys do you?" I said as I let out a little laugh.

With that Sango just gave me a weird look. And with that I just said " Baby girls don't exactly pee up." I explained.

After a couple of seconds passed. I checked to see if he was done and he sure was and true to my word the baby pup sure was a little boy complete with little boy parts to prove it. I just thank god the fur made diaper was wet and not dirty so I balled up the fur diaper and put it in a small plastic sack I had in my bag and put it in my bag and replaced that diaper with one of my extra green handkerchief that worked pretty good as a temporary diaper.

As soon as the diaper was changed the little baby boy stopped crying and started up and me and Sango and started cooing. It was the cutest site I ever saw.

"Well since he is going to be with us for a week until we reach Kougas cave we should name him we can't just keep calling him the baby." Said Sango.

But just then something about what Sango said hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sango I think we have bigger problems then that. It will take a week just to make it to Kougas cave. The baby cannot survive that long without breast milk." I said

Great just when we have one problem solved another one pops up. Great I thought sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sango clearly concerned as I was.

Then a idea popped into my head. We are only a 30 minute walk away from the well and in my time there is a thing called formula. Formula is like a breast milk substitute for mothers who can't or don't want to breastfeed. It is simple you just get a bottle put water in it and then powdered formula and shake and there you go. You got milk for a baby.

"Sango if everyone can wait a couple of days and let me go back to my time. I can get something that the baby can drink. I just need to go back to my time to get it." I said.

"Of course we can wait for you and the baby to get back. Before we head out to Kouga den. But let us just sleep here tonight since it is already dark and head to the well in the morning." Suggested Sango.

"Sure." I said cheerfully.

Just then we saw Mirouku, Shippo and InuYasha walk back to the campsite and sat across the fire from us and InuYasha started cutting up the well done cooked boar that was roasting over the fire.

"I don't care if I am not invited. I am still going to come with the rest of you. I can't leave you all unprotected." Said InuYasha not even looking up from the boar.

We were all kind of surprised by his sudden concern of us. But then again InuYasha was always good about hiding his feelings.

"Well what should we name this cute little boy?" asked Sango trying to change the subject and the tension in the air.

"Well I was thinking if it is alright with everyone else. I would like his first name to be Kudo and his middle name to be Kohaku. In honor of Sangos brother. That is if it alright with Sango." I said as I looked over at her.

And I was surprised that she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course its alright. That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." Sango chocked out and then in a blink of the eye she gave me a big hug and thanked me for naming the baby's middle name after her brother that she loved so dearly and still did even though she was still under Narakus spell.

"So its settled then. Welcome to the group! Kudo Kohaku."

Please Vote on what happens next in review! I was thinking in the next chapter that I am going to have Kagome go back home and while at the store with the baby getting some supplies do you think I should A have Kagome friends see her there and think the baby is hers or B Hojo sees her there and think the baby is here's or C someone else sees her there and thinks the baby is hers. You decide. Please vote on what you want to happen next in the review.

Authors Note: Well whatcha think? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by making the baby a boy. Majority rules and I think baby boys are more fun they get into more trouble. LOL Anyways what do think I should do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh. Thank you shadow's party girl96, kate, fluffyluver2,jesswolf22,Time warp weekend, kawaiimainyaa and Torahamutaro-chan. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing. I couldn't believe how many people actually read my story and leave reviews and offer their opinions on it! Thank You so much! YAY!**

Chapter Three: Back to my time.

That night I slept right next to Kudo on his left and Sango slept on his right. That way no demon, bug, snakes or anything could get to him in the middle of the night. Mirouku did comment on how Kudo was the luckiest guy alive because he got to sleep right next to two beautiful women. But we just rolled our eyes at that comment.

Luckily Kudo slept through the night and was still sleeping when we took off in the morning towards the well. And when we reached it I bid them goodbye and told them I should be back tomorrow morning. And with that said and with Kudo in my arms and my backpack on my back. I jumped into the well back to my own time.

As soon as I got back to my own time. I realized that jumping down the well was the easy part it was climbing out of the well that was the hard part. Have you ever tried to hold a baby and climb a ladder at the same time with a back pack that felt like 40 lbs was on your back? Well I will tell you one thing it wasn't easy. I felt like a pack mule. Trying to get everything including myself and Kudo up and out of the well. And it took like 20 minutes to do it but somehow I managed it.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa I'm home. I got someone I would like you to meet." I said as I walked in the back door to our house.

"Oh Kagome it is so nice to have you home." Said my mom as she came to greet me while drying off her hands with a dish towel. Apparently she was just in the middle of washing the dishes when I came home.

"Mom I would like you to meet Kudo." I said as unwrapped the fur blanket from around Kudo so my mom could see him. But as soon as she saw him her face went white and eyes got wide and for a couple of minutes she was completely silent. But finally she came to her senses and started to speak.

"Please tell me he isn't your Kagome." my mother croaked out when she finally got her voice back.

"MOM! You just saw me eight weeks ago! How could you possibly think it is mine!" I said completely shocked that my own mother thought that. Did she really have that little faith in me? I thought to myself.

"Well I don't know how demon pregnancies go. What could be months for a human could be as little as a couple of days for a demon." Replied my mother with relief all over he face that she wasn't yet a grandmother.

Well at that we sat down and I told her the whole story about how we came about finding Kudo and what our plans were. And after I told her everything she actually told me she was proud of me. For having such a big heart. And my mother told me she wanted to help Kudo anyway she could and at that word she left the room and in a couple minutes she was back with a huge box in her hands.

"Here this box is for Kudo. He is welcome to whatever he wants in here." Said my mom.

I opened the box and inside was a box full of baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, baby toys and a lot of different things for a baby.

"Those are Soutas old things from when he was a baby. They have just been in the attic collecting dust. So I thought that Kudo could use them." replied my mom as I dug through the box looking at everything that was in there. And started setting things off to the side that I could use and take back with me.

I found a black baby sling that I could use to carry Kudo around in so I could have my hands free. It would make the trek back to Kougas den A LOT easier. And I picked out a couple of bottles and pacifiers and a couple of baby clothes for Kudo to wear. But it was unfortunate that I would have to cut a hole in the back of the clothes so his tail would fit.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I set the things to one side.

"Your welcome. Its really too bad that you have limited space in your bag. I hate seeing all of Soutas baby stuff just waste away and collecting dust." replied my mother.

"Its not collecting dust. You should save it for when Souta and I have children of our own one day." I said

"I think I just might do that. But it won't be one day it will be years and years from now. Right!" Said my mother

"Right Mom." I said letting out a little laugh as I went and put Kudos stuff in my already overflowing bag of stuff. I guess I am just going to have to leave all my school books at home this time. I thought.

Just then Kudo woke up and gave the biggest and cutest yawn I have ever seen in my whole life. Of course everything that Kudo did was sooooo cute.

But as soon as he woke up he started getting fussy so I figured it has been a long time since Kudo had eaten so he was probably really hungry by now. So I went and put one of the pacifiers in his mouth to tide him over till I got to the store to get formula. So I grabbed my purse and put all my savings into my purse and grabbed a bottle full of water already and put that in my purse also.

"Mom I am going to the store to get Kudo some formula, diapers and wipes. Okay?" I said as I walked through the kitchen just as my mom was finishing up washing the dishes.

"Hold on I am coming with you. I need to get groceries anyways." Said my mom as she rushed to get her purse.

The trek to the grocery store was just 20 minutes walk so we both took turns holding Kudo and playing with him as we walked. As my mom and I talked about my journey in the feudal era. And about what has been happening in this era too.

But soon we were at the grocery store and we took the cart and I took the cart to get formula and diapers while my mom went to get some meat from the deli part of the store.

As I walked down the baby aisle of the store I felt like I was in unknown territory. I looked at all the baby stuff and was at a complete loss at what to get. I mean with the diapers I had no idea what size to get so I just took a guess and got a size one and with the formula I just picked the powdered one that said for babies 0-12 months of age. So I thought about it awhile and got two packages of diapers, two bags of baby wipes and 3 cans of formula I thought that should last until we got to Kougas den.

Then a thought hit me I should bring something for Kouga and his pack. I mean they have always been really kind to me and treated me with nothing but the up most respect. So I thought of the perfect gift for them. Beef Jerky. It doesn't spoil and last a long time and it is meat which is all they ever eat. So I went to the aisle that held the Jerky and got like five different kinds of beef jerky. I am sure they would love this gift. But just as I was putting the last bag of beef jerky into the cart I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I looked up to see my three best friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking up to me. But as soon as they saw Kudo in my arms they started bombarding me with questions.

"Oh my god. Is that your baby?"

"That is the why you have been missing so much school right you were pregnant!"

"Oh my god who is the father?'

"Its Hojo right. It has to be. I know Hojo is the father."

"When are you and Hojo going to get married since you had a baby together?"

"Oh my gosh can we be your bridesmaids at yours and Hojos wedding?

"Whoa! Hold the phone. Pause, stop and rewind! First of all I never was and am not pregnant, No this baby is not mine he is a orphan and my mother and I am just taking care of him until we can find him a permanent home and IF and this is a big IF. IF Hojo and I ever get married in the very distant future of course you can be my bridesmaids." I said giving them a smile. I couldn't be mad at them because lets face it they were teenage girls just like me and teenage girls always just to conclusions and could I blame them for thinking the way they did. I mean it did look suspious. First I miss a ton of school. Second my grand father tell them I am sick all the time which could be morning sickness if a person was pregnant. And then thirdly they see me with a baby in a store while buying baby stuff. So yeah I would of thought the same as they did if it was me.

"Oh Hi Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. I didn't expect to see you all here." Said my mother as she came up to us and dumping a lot of butchered meat into the cart that she got at the deli section.

"Yeah school was cancelled today because there was a main water break at school."answered Yuka

"Well I got to go now. I promised my parents that I would watch my little sister today when they went to the market. We will be sure to tell Hojo that you are feeling better later if we see him." Said Eri.

Yeah right they would tell Hojo IF they see him. Heck they would go out of their way to tell them. They were always trying to set he up with Hojo. And not that Hojo wasn't attractive he was very much attractive and any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend it was just that I was in love with InuYasha. Or was I? Lately I have been second guessing myself if I really did love InuYasha. He has cheated on my countless time with Kikyo. Half the time it seemed like he didn't even like me he always calls me a winch, useless, worthless and his favorite nickname for me Just a shard detector. I was and would always be just a copy and he would always prefer the original which was Kikyo I would always be second best in his eyes.

"Bye Kagome." all my friends yelled at the same time knowing the second they left they would run to Hojo and tell him.

For the next 20 minutes we kept grocery shopping and we bought stuff for home and I bought some more supplies for my trip back to the feudal era. But when we got to the checkout the weirdest thing happened. Apparently the manager of the store happen to overhear the conversation I had with my friends about Kudo about how he was orphaned and everything and gave us the diapers, wipes and formula for free. He said he wanted to help out the little guy and that is why he gave us the stuff for free which we were overjoyed about.

Well it wasn't but 5 minutes after we got home that the phone rang and sure enough it was Hojo asking if I wanted to go out with him tonight. Thank god my mom answered the phone so I didn't have to talk to him but now I was in a pinch. I couldn't say I was sick because my friends just saw me at the store in perfect health. So I came up with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Tell him I can't talk to him right now because I am in the shower or something." I whispered to my mom making sure my voice was low enough so Hojo wouldn't overhear me on the other end.

So my mom told him just that and he said he would call back later.

"Why do you keep avoiding him? He seems like a nice enough guy." Said my mom hanging up the phone.

"And he is but I don't know. I thought I loved InuYasha but now I am not so sure. Its just now lately I have been starting to have feelings for him as a friend instead of something more." I answered sitting Kudo on blanket on the floor in the dining room as he slept. He passed right out after drinking his bottle of formula on our way home from the store.

"Kagome I have seen the way InuYasha treats you and I remember all the times you come home crying and every time it is because of something InuYasha has done or said and I will tell you one thing. He is not the "one" for you. The "one" for you is supposed to make you so happy that it feels like your heart is going to bust out of your chest, He is supposed to make you laugh even when you want to cry. He is supposed to be the one person you can't live without." Said my mom taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Yeah but I don't think I deserve to be loved like that." I said sitting right across the table from my mom.

"You deserve someone who loves you as much as You love them." Said my mother.

I just smiled and said "And that's not Inuyasha."

"So what are you going to do now that you realize you only love InuYasha as a friend?" Asked my mother.

"Well I guess I could give Hojo a fighting chance." I said

"How about that Wolf guy who proclaimed his love for you?" asked my mom.

"You mean Kouga? Well he is sweet and kind and handsome….." I said trailing off as I drifted off in a daydream of him.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hello earth to Kagome! Come in Kagome!" Said my mom waving one of her hands in my face.

"Uhhh yeah." Was all I could say still snapping out of it. Wow where did that come from. I thought I never thought of Kouga that way but then again I wouldn't let myself because I thought I was so in "love' with Inuyasha.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I ran to answer it which was a bad idea because there stood Hojo with a dozen roses.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so another poll. Do you think she should go on a date with Hojo? It is a kouga/kagome fic and he will show up in the next chapter but I was wondering if Hojo should finally get his date or not. So what do ya all think? Do you like it so far? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you nichellemarie, tiger angel, kate, Tiajei, cscott2, callmeBaby'08' and kittykritik . Thank you all so much for reviewing. I have never expected so many reviews but so greatly appreciate them. Thank you all!**

**It has been brought to my attention that my grammar and spelling in my last chapter was not good so I would like to take this moment to apologize. I do not have a beta. So I basically have to rely on myself and my spell check. Not to mention in my last chapter I was rushing and was interrupted numerous times because I wrote it during nap time for my newborn and toddler. And lets just say they do not like to stay asleep during nap time. Anyways I will do my best to do better in this chapter but like I have said before I am totally new at this.**

**Kittykritik: Yes I made InuYasha more crueler because we know how he acts around Kouga and anything that has to do with wolfs so that is why I made him seem more of a bad guy plus he also hides his feelings. But I promise I will make him nicer as the story goes along. As for the pup vs. cub thing. I have read in other fanfics that is was always called a pup so that is why I called it a pup and I goggled it and there is a debate on weather it is called a cub or a pup but there is this one site called wolf country. Net that refers to them as pups. (Disclaimer: I do not own wolf .)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. (But wouldn't it be great if I did but then again I would have to rename the show Kouga. Because I like wolfs better then half breed dogs. LOL)**

Chapter Four:

I just stood there in shock for a couple of seconds because I was totally not expecting Hojo to just show up unexpected with a dozen roses. He really was going out of his way to be sweet.

"Hi Kagome. I hope you don't mind that I just showed up like this but I heard from your friends that you were feeling better and I just couldn't wait to see you." Said Hojo as he handed me the dozen roses and I invited him in.

"Thank you for the roses Hojo. But you really shouldn't of." I said as I headed into the living room and putting them in a empty vase that was sitting on the coffee table.

" I wanted to get them for you. Because they're beautiful just like you." Said Hojo as he came up to me and took hold of my hands in his.

Awww now why did he have to go and say that. It was so sweet. Now it is going to be even harder to turn down his invitation to go on a date with him. I thought to myself.

"Kagome will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" asked Hojo as he looked deep into my eyes and started to rub his thumb up and down on my hands that he was still holding.

Oh my god what am I going to do now. I can't just say outright no because he was so sweet and he bought me roses and spoke to me in a way that InuYasha never has. And I didn't want to hurt him. But then again I don't want to lead him on it just wouldn't be right. I thought to myself.

Then a light bulb went off in my head. If my friends got me into this mess they were going to help get me out of it. Since they were the ones who thought it was necessary to tell Hojo I was feeling better.

"Hojo I would love to go out on a date with you." I said with a smile and when I said that Hojos face light up like a firecracker.

"But I can't" I added and as soon as I uttered those three words he face fell again.

"Oh I understand." muttered Hojo as he let go of my hands and looked down at the floor suddenly become more interested in it. Then there it hit me. That gut wrenching feeling you get when you feel bad that you hurt someone's feelings. But I just mustered up a smile and grabbed Hojos hands to keep him from leaving and said "You didn't let me finish."

"But I can't go on a date with you because I already have plans with my friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. We were going to spend the evening together before I leave tomorrow." I said and at first Hojo smiled realizing that I wasn't out right refusing his offer on a date but that I had other plans but his face fell again when he heard that I was leaving tomorrow.

"Kagome you just got better and now your leaving." Said Hojo with a sadness written all over his face.

"Yeah I am going to go and visit one of my relatives for a while." I said.

I don't know what grandpa was complaining about it was hard to make up a excuse as to why I wasn't at school. I thought it was quite easy to make up an excuse. I hated lying to everyone all the time about where I was when I missed school but I couldn't very well tell them the truth. Not like they would believe me even if I did tell them the truth.

"Well can I stay and join you and your friends tonight? They can't keep you all to themselves." Asked Hojo as he gave me shy smile.

Ohhhh good counter attack Hojo. Now he had me backed into a corner. I can't say no because that would be rude. So I told him of course at his request to join us.

Great. Now I just got to hope that my friends were available for the evening. So I excused myself for a second and left Hojo in the living room as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Eri's number that I knew by heart.

(AN: I know that Eri's is not the proper grammar but I couldn't put Eris because that would make it a different word and make it just confusing.)

Eri answered the phone and thankfully her parents just made it back from the market and she was free for the evening and she told me that she would call Yuka and Ayumi and tell them to met at my house.

But before I went back to the living room to join Hojo. I wanted to see how Kudo was doing and my heart dropped when I got closer to the empty blanket on the dining room floor that once held a sleeping Kudo just ten minutes ago. And seeing that empty blanket my motherly instincts went into overdrive and I started to panic. I freaked out. I searched all over the dining room for him and then the rest of the house. Kudo couldn't even crawl yet so there was no way he could just crawl away.

Just then it hit me. Someone took my baby. My wonderful baby got kidnapped. And soon I had tears just streaming down my face. I was such a bad mother how could I let someone kidnap my beautiful baby boy. I thought to myself. My heart was aching and I was in so much pain. I have only know Kudo for little over a day and that little baby boy had already captured my heart.

I wanted to call the police and report Kudo missing and possibly kidnapped but I couldn't because what was I supposed to say. That my orphaned baby wolf demon from the feudal era was missing. So feeling completely helpless of what to do next I just collapsed on the dining room floor, holding on to the baby blanket that he was lying on for dear life and just let the tears fall.

**Authors Note: Okay I want to take a poll. It has been brought it to my attention that by doing the polls that I take the surprise out of the chapter so I want your opinion should I keep doing the polls so you can control the story or should I stop doing the polls and let it be a surprise? **

**Yep I know it was very short and I did promise I would put Kouga in this chapter but I had a change of plans and he will show up in the next chapter. I promise. And to make up for this chapter being short. I will make the next chapter super long. But it might take a little longer to update because the longer the chapter the more time it takes me to type it up. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank You for all the great reviews. I look forward to them every time I post a new chapter. I love receiving reviews, opinions and suggestions. Thank You so much!**

Chapter Five:

I just sat there crying for what seemed the longest time but in actuality it was only a couple of minutes. But through my tears I heard what seemed to be like a baby laughing. I thought it was just my grief stricken mind playing tricks on me so I just ignored it. But there was again another sound of a baby laughing followed by a coo. That was so not my imagination that time.

So I followed the sound to the living room and found Hojo sitting on the couch and holding Kudo in his arms while dangling his house keys above Kudo's head and him trying to grab onto the keys with his cute little hands. At this sight I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that my sweet little baby boy was safe and apparently having the time of his life judging by how much fun he was having with Hojo.

"Your good with babies." I said as I walked up and took a seat beside Hojo on the couch.

"Well I have a younger brother and sister so I have had a lot of practice." He replied as Kudo finally got his little hands around the keys and proceeded to put them in his mouth.

" Judging by how well Kudo has taken to you. You are going to be a wonderful father someday." I replied and Hojo just blushed at my remark.

"So your friends told me that your family was taking care of this orphaned baby. What's the little guys name?" asked Hojo.

"His first name is Kudo and his middle name is Kohaku." I answered

"Kudo Kohaku. I like it." Replied Hojo. And just then the doorbell rang.

"Come on in." I yelled and couple of minutes later Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came strolling into the living room.

"Awww look at the two love birds." said Yuka walking over and taking a seat on one of the recliners. And I couldn't help but notice that Hojo blushed even more if that was possible. His whole face was beet red.

"Well are you guys hungry? I could order a couple of pizzas." I asked as Eri sat on the other recliner and Ayumi sat on the last remaining seat on the couch.

(AN: I do not know if they eat pizza in Japan but I figured who doesn't like pizza.)

Everyone agreed on pizza but what we couldn't agree was the toppings. I wanted Ham, Hojo wanted Anchovies, Yuka wanted pineapple, Eri wanted a veggie pizza and Ayumi wanted a Meat lovers pizza.

"I'm sorry Hojo but I won't eat anything that has little fishies on it. And I think everyone else in the room agrees with me." Stated Eri. I was thankful that Eri said that so I didn't have to. I mean I didn't want to hurt Hojos feeling but I absolutely despise anchovies. Just thinking of them made my stomach churn.

"Hey it's better then your suggestion of a veggie pizza. Eri humans are carnivores. We eat meat. Plus I need all the protein I can get for my muscles." replied Hojo as he lifted up his arms and flexed his barely there arm muscles as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You know you are right Hojo you do need the protein since you don't have any muscles." joked Eri and at that myself along with Yuka and Ayumi giggled.

"Hey I am a work in progress." replied Hojo right back.

"Okay so how about a meat lovers pizza then?" replied Ayumi.

"That's great Ayumi. Dinner and a heart attack." I joked.

"Well does anyone have a objection to pineapple?" asked Yuka.

"I'm sorry but I cannot eat pineapple on a pizza. I mean come on who puts fruit on a pizza? It's not natural. Answered Ayumi.

Just then my mother came into the room and took Kudo from me stating that she wanted to take him for a stroll and would be back in a hour or so. I was glad that she was taking Kudo for a couple of hours so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone noticing some "differences" between him and other human babies.

I mean I had Kudo's different body parts covered up but I still worried. I had a stripped blue and white baby cap on his head that covered his pointed ears and I had baby mittens on his clawed hands but even with the mittens he could still grab a things. And I had him in a blue sleeper that had little wolfs on it that unfortunately I had to cut a hole in the back for his tail to fit but I had him swaddled in a blue receiving blanket so no one could see his tail.

But before my mother could leave with Kudo. Hojo went up to him and had to pry the house keys from Kudos hands. Kudo seemed to like the taste of them too.

"Sorry buddy but I am going to need my house keys back or I won't be able to get inside my house tonight." Said Hojo as he took his slobbered covered keys out of Kudos mouth and hands.

"Ummm If I could make a suggestion about the pizza. How about ordering a supreme pizza? That way everyone is happy." said my mother before she left to go on a stroll with Kudo.

Actually that was a great idea. So we ordered two large supreme pizzas for delivery. And it would take 30 minutes. So Hojo suggested to pass the time we could play a game of twister. (The game twister! Get your mind out of the gutter! JK LOL!) But I knew when Hojo suggested it that the only reason he wanted to play twister was because it would be a excuse to have bodily contact with me. But we all agreed none the less.

So twenty minutes later there we were a tangle of arms and legs. "Okay next is right hand blue." said Eri as read what the spinner landed on.

"Uhhh people are not meant to bend like this." I said as I bent backwards to reach the blue dot.

"That is why it is called twister." Said Yuka from across the twister mat.

"Next is Left hand red." Said Eri

And as I reached my left hand to touch the dot. I felt hot breath across my face and noticed Hojo face just mere inches away from mine. Well Hojo got his wish. With that last spin it gave him the excuse he was waiting for as he reached under my head to touch the dot.

Feeling uneasy about my present position being so close to Hojo. I hoped and prayed that Eri would spin again soon so I could move. But luck wasn't on my side as I looked across from me and I noticed Eri and Yuka was still struggling to reach the red dot.

I turned my head to look straight ahead so I would be more comfortable but that was a huge mistake because looking straight ahead meant looking straight at Hojo and into his eyes. And when I looked Hojo straight in the face he took his chance and very slowly he leaned closer and closer to my face.

I started to panic. I was not ready for this. I just got over InuYasha not to long ago and I didn't know who I wanted to be with not to mention I couldn't get the image of Kouga out of my head for some reason.

Just as Hojo got closer and closer he mousined his lips with his tongue getting ready to kiss me. And just when he got his lips a mere centimeter away from mine he closed his eyes. Getting ready to kiss me for the first time. And just then a idea hit me. A way I could escape until I could sort out my feelings.

I fell. I just acted like I accidentally slipped so I lost the game. And apparently I was a very good actress because everyone believed it. Even Hojo did. He did look disappointed but not like I rejected him.

Just then the door bell rang. Saved by the bell I thought as I ran to answer it. It was the pizza delivery guy. So I paid the guy and took the pizza into the living room and laid it on the coffee table and got some soda from the fridge and laid that on the coffee table as well.

We then decided that while we ate pizza that we would watch a scary movie. Well scary to them not to me. I have seen worst things in my lifetime then most people could only imagine in their worst nightmares. But I watched it none the less. But instead of being scared I was actually laughing at the movie.

"You know Kagome if you get scared you could always cuddle up next to me. I will protect you." Said Hojo who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"That okay I'm not scared. It's just this movie gives girls a bad name. I mean this killer is chasing her so instead of running out the front door she runs upstairs where there is no chance of escape. Come on not all girls are dumb bimbos." I said as I waved my hands at the TV screen.

But just as I got done explaining that. Hojo let out a fake yawn as he stretched out his arms above his head and then put one arm around my shoulders. Oh come on that is the oldest trick in the book. I thought but I let him leave his arm there. Because I felt bad about faking the fall in the twister game earlier today.

But soon the movie was over, the pizza eaten, the soda drank, and the night was over. So I first bid Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi goodbye. And then it was just me and Hojo. Apparently Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi planned to be the first ones to leave so Hojo could get his goodbye kiss. Well if he was expecting that he had another thing coming! But then I got second thoughts. I mean he was really sweet and sincere. And he really was a gentleman and kind and he did go out of his way to buy me roses.

"Well I have to go because if I am not home by curfew. I'll get grounded." Explained Hojo. So before Hojo turned to leave. I compromised with myself and instead of kissing him on the lips. I gave him a little peck on the cheek. Hojo thought this was the greatest thing ever because he got the biggest smile on his face and he blushed even a deeper shade of red. And then he even shocked me when he took my hand in his and kissed my hand and bid me a farewell.

Just then my mom came in the back door with Kudo in a stroller. The stroller was obviously Souta's old one but Kudo seemed to enjoyed himself because the poor guy was passed out. So quietly I thanked my mom for taking care of him for awhile and went upstairs and put him and myself to bed.

The next morning.

I woke up from one of the greatest dreams I have ever had by the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock I set my clock the night before extra early because I had to get ready and go and I was so not in the mood to listen to InuYasha complain about how I was late getting back.

I looked over at Kudo and noticed the little tyke was still asleep so I quietly collected my clothes for the day and tiptoed out of the room and went down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. But as soon as my shower was over and I was dressed and all. Kudo was awake and I figured I should give him a bath while I was in the modern era. So this morning I got my first crash course in giving a baby a bath. Of course my mom helped me by telling me what to do but by the time I got done giving him a bath. I had to go and change my clothes again because I was soaking wet.

But when I got ready to dress Kudo I noticed something. Ummm Kudo has a tail do I let it dry or do I use a hair drier? I thought to myself. I don't what to do. I don't have a tail and I never exactly asked a wolf demon about their grooming habits. So I decided since I have already used shampoo and conditioner on his tail. Blow drying it shouldn't be too much of a problem plus I didn't want his tail to get his onzie wet until his tail dried.

So I put Kudo on my floor and blow dried his tail dry. I swear it must have been the weirdest sight. A human girl blow drying a baby wolf demons tail dry. But it worked and after it was done Kudo had the most shiniest and softest wolf demon hair in all of the feudal era.

But the best part of the morning was when I walked into the dining room and noticed that my mom had made enough tasty food to feed a army.

"Geez Mom are we expecting to have the whole neighborhood to join us for breakfast? There is enough food here to feed an army!" I asked putting Kudo in a baby bouncer and taking my spot at the table.

"Well I don't get to see you that often. And I just wanted to give you a big nice breakfast before you head back." my mother replied.

"Thanks mom. By the way where is Souta and grandpa? I haven't seen them at all since I have been back." I asked looking around the table where by now everyone would be sitting.

"Well Souta spent the night at a friends house and grandpa is visiting another shrine." replied my mom as she also took her seat at the table.

But at the end of breakfast my mom shocked me by saying. "You know having Kudo around makes me want to have another baby." I was shocked to say the least. I mean if I was a cartoon my jaw would of hit the floor. This is the first time my mother has even hinted about having another child.

"Oh no. No No No. Mom you can't be serious." I said giving her a questioning look.

"Kagome calm down. I know that is not possible with your dad passed on and all but I wouldn't mind having some grandchildren running around here when you and your husband come to visit in the future of course." Said my mom as she picked up her and my plate and put it in the sink.

"Well that is years away Mom." I replied

When my mother came back into the room she was carrying a thin long blue box. And gave it to me.

"I got you this yesterday when I told you Kudo and I went out for a stroll. I thought it would help you while you are on your quest in the feudal era." Said my mom beckoning me to open it.

So since I am as curious as a cat. I ripped it open and couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me was a laptop computer. (Yep Kagome is going high tech. LOL.)

"I got the laptop with the longest lasting battery and the most memory. And I already downloaded your lessons and assignments for school for the next couple of months. I thought it would be easier then lugging your books and school supplies around with you everywhere. Plus when visit home from the feudal era you can just hook it up the the internet and email you finished assignments to your teachers." explained my mom.

I couldn't believe it. It was by far the best present ever. This was so much better then the 70 lbs worth of school stuff I used to lug everywhere.

"Oh my god mom this is the greatest. I can't believe it. THANK YOU!" I yelled as I jumped up and gave my mom the biggest hug.

"Now I only have one question." I said putting a finger to my chin.

"What's that?" my mom asked.

"Do you think the feudal era gets wi fi?" I joked. As I laughed at my own joke.

My mom just laughed as she replied "I don't think so honey."

By now it was close to get ready to leave. So I ran upstairs and opened my closet and dresser and without looking just threw clothes in my bag along with my new laptop and all the baby stuff and of course food. And soon I was hugging my mom goodbye and Kudo and I jumped though the well to the feudal era.

It had been days we having been walking heading towards Kouga's den. And the whole time InuYasha made it perfectly clear several times that he was only coming to protect us and could care less about any wolfs. But that didn't stop him from running off in the middle of the night to meet kikyo and leaving us unprotected during his watch.

I didn't really care if he went off and met kikyo because I simply took my mothers advice and decided that he wasn't the "one" for me and that I deserved to be loved by someone who loves me just as much as I love him. Now I didn't know if the "one" was Kouga or Hojo or someone else all together but I knew it wasn't InuYasha.

Finally on our fifth day walked we were finally closing in on Kougas cave and I was sure any minute now that Kouga would be charging up to meet us. And sure enough that is what exactly happened.

I saw a miniature tornado race towards us and stop directly in front of me. And there in front of me in all his glory stood the tall muscular handsome Kouga.

God he was hot. I thought as I drank in the image of him standing in front of me.

"Kagome my women. You have finally decided to ditch the dog and come and stay with my tribe finally." He said sounding more like a statement then a question. As he held my hands in his staring directly into my chocolate colored eyes and I couldn't help but stare right back at those ice blue eyes.

But just then Kudo make a coo from the baby sling that I was wearing in front of me. Kouga just yelped in surprise and jumped backwards. So I figured this was as good as time as ever to introduce Kudo.

So I lifted Kudo out of his sling and held him in my arms. As I said "Kouga I would like you to met Kudo." Kouga didn't say a think he just stared at me in disbelief and then his expression turned from disbelief into pure rage as I saw his eyes start to turn red.

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? I am open to any and all suggestions. Please Please Please review. Thank You!**

**Also on a side note has anyone saw the twilight series. If so has anyone realized how twilight and InuYasha are a lot alike? I mean think of it. There are two supernatural people constantly fighting over a human girl. There are wolfs in both of these. And in twilight Jacob is the alpha of his pack and has a crush on Bella and on InuYasha Kouga is the alpha of his pack and has a crush on Kagome and on the twilight series Jacob has two best friends that are also wolfs that remind me of ginta and Hadakuku. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) I mean the list just goes on and on. Just thought I would throw that out there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank You Shadow's party girl 96, kate, nichellemarie, fluffyluver2, kagoma-solma, bryandinu4eva and OSR reviewing. I look forward to all the reviews every time I update. Please keep it up. The reviews inspire me to update faster! THANK YOU!

Also on a side note: Please excuse the misspelled words. My Microsoft works won't let me correct the word without erasing the whole paragraph along with it. It is really ticking me off. So please excuse the misspelled words.

Chapter Six

As Kouga's eyes turned red and his demon side of him took over. I stood there in shock and confusion. I didn't know why he would get so angry when I introduced him to Kudo. It didn't make any since. I mean I could understand if he was a dog demon like InuYasha but Kudo was a full fledged wolf demon like Kouga himself.

"Kagome get back." InuYasha yelled as he jumped in front of me to protect me when he saw Kouga start to change.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Kouga to InuYasha as Kouga flexed his claws getting ready to strike.

"Bring it on wolf boy." Said InuYasha as he pulled out his Tesiga and pointed it at Kouga.

Okay now this was just getting ridiculous. I know that InuYasha and Kouga don't exactly get along but come on a fight to the death. Aren't we taking this a little far. I thought to myself. Then a thought hit me as to why Kouga got so mad. He thought Kudo was mine and InuYasha's baby! Good lord what is with everyone these days. They see me holding a baby and they ademadicaly think it is mine. First my mom then my friends and now Kouga. This was getting really old really fast maybe I should just wear a sign around my neck that says "yes this is a baby and no he's not mine."

But first I had to stop a fight. I couldn't let them have a fight to the death over a misunderstanding. So I handed Kudo to Sango so he wouldn't get hurt while I tried to stop the fight. But I was to late they were already fighting. InuYasha was swinging his tesiga at Kouga while he just dodged it easily. And Kouga was slashing his claws at InuYasha while he just dodged out of the way.

"Enough of this Wind Sc" But before InuYasha could finish. I jumped in front of Kouga and hugged him. Encircling my arms around his waist. I used myself as a sheild so InuYasha couldn't hurt Kouga without hurting me in the process.

"Kagome." Was all Kouga said as he hugged me tighter but his eyes were still red which concerned me. I knew Kouga would never hurt me whether he was in his demon form or not. But I still didn't want him to get hurt or killed over a little misunderstanding.

"Kouga the baby Kudo isn't mine. He is a orphan." I said still hugging him with my face pressed against his cool armor covering his muscular chest.

"He isn't yours?" Asked Kouga as he took my chin and made me look up into his eyes. Which were back to the icy blue color that I always loved about his eyes.

I just smiled as I replied. "No he isn't mine." At that reply he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. I knew he was trying to see if he could smell InuYashas or anyone else's scent on me because if I had mated I would have their scent forever on me.

But when Kouga couldn't smell any scent but my own he picked me up and twirled me around and around .

"I'm so glad! When I saw that baby I thought you had mated with dog turd over there and had his pup and I just lost it. You are my women no one else's." said Kouga as if he was stating a fact.

"Yeah right as if I would mate with that stupid girl." Said InuYasha as he put tenseaga back in it's sheith.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I said while I gave InuYasha the death glare.

"Serves him right." said Sango as she walked over to myself and Kouga and handed me Kudo.

"Kouga the real reason we came is because Kudo is a wolf demon pup and his whole tribe was slaudered by Kaugra. The only reason he survived was because his mother sacrificed her own life to protect him when she attacked. Kudo doesn't have much time. He can't survive unless someone would be willing to be his wet nurse. And I only have enough milk for him for about another week. Plus he needs to be with his own kind." I said looking down at Kudo as I removed his baby hat, mittens and blanket so Kouga could see his tail, claws and ears and believe Kudo was indeed a wolf demon pup.

"Please Kouga would you be willing to take Kudo into your tribe?" I asked looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"That depends. Are you included in this package?" teased Kouga.

"Of course. Kudo is more then welcome to join my tribe." Said Kouga as he picked Kudo up from my arms. He just raised Kudo above his head and looked up at him looking him over and Kudo just gave him a curious look at first not sure what to make of Kouga but soon he gave him one of his cute smiles.

"Yeah you better like me because I am your alpha now." joked Kouga as he handed Kudo back to me.

"Great Now we can get rid of the rug rat. And continue searching for the jewel shards. I want to get as far away from here as possible before the sun sets because the smell of these flea bitten wolfs is nauseating. Said InuYasha as he crawled out of his crater.

Kouga growled at this remark and was about to get into yet another fight with him but I just put a hand on his chest to stop him and said "Let me. SIT BOY!"

"Let me suggest that you stay down this time." I said.

"It's about dark outside right now so why don't you and your group stay at the den with us tonight also you will be able to join us in the celebration we are having to welcome Kudo to our tribe." suggested Kouga as he took my hands in his.

"No way! I am not spending a night with a bunch of mangy wolfs." Replied InuYasha as the sit spell finally wore off.

"Although someone might want to put a muzzle on the mutt. I don't think my tribe will take kindly to someone insulting them. And I will not hold them back if they want the mutt to regret his words." said Kouga.

We thanked Kouga for his offer and followed him through the entrance to his cave. He led us through the main cave to a hallway the led to a bunch of smaller caves that I only guessed were separate bedrooms. First he led us to the very back of the hallway to a room that had fur covering the floor and had various types of wooden baby toys such as a rattle and teething rings throughout the room and had many wooden carved cribs. And had babies of all ages around the room with two female wolf demons watching over and taking care of the little ones.

"This is our nursery. The wolf pups stay in this room because it is in the very back of the cave so they will be protected if we are attacked." explained Kouga. And when he said that one of the female wolf demons came over and offered to take Kudo from my arms. I was a little hesitant. But Kudo would be with his own kind and they would take care of him until Kouga was done showing us our rooms. So I reluctantly let them take Kudo from my arms.

Next Kouga led us to the room next to the nursery. It had to have at least 20 wooden bunk beds in this room. "Shippo you can stay in this room. This is where all the young pups stay. And I am sure you can make friends in no time." Said Kouga and at that time a little boy shippos height came over and grabbed Shippos hand wanting him to come and play ball with his friends.

After that Kouga led us down another long hallway until he stopped in front of another room. Inside it had a bed covered in wolf furs along with a wooden dresser a sort of kitchen area and what I could only guess was a bathroom cause it has a hot spring in it. But the only problem was the room only had one bed in it. That would mean that Sango had to share the bed with the lecorases monk. I felt sad for Sango at that moment because I knew that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep because she would constantly hitting Miroku over the head for groaning her.

"This room is where you will be staying Miroku and Sango. It is one of our guest rooms. It should have everything that you need but if it doesn't just inform someone and I will see that it gets taken care of." Said Kouga as he held open the fur pelt that covered the entrance to the room acting as a door.

"Thank you Kouga but I am sure that everything is fine." Said Miroku who entered the room with Sango right behind him.

"So Sango what side of the bed do you want to sleep on?" I heard Miroku ask Sango as he closed the door.

"Dream on Monk you will be sleeping on the floor." I heard Sango reply through the door.

Then just before I was guided down the hallway yet again I swear I heard Mirouku whisper "That is what you think."

Kouga led me down corridors and hallways until we came to stop in front of another pelt that acted as a door. "This is where you will be staying Kagome." Said Kouga as he held the "door" open for me and I stepped inside. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room that had blue silk sheets and a furs the covered the bed. This room also had a kitchen and a bathroom that also held a hot springs. The room also contained a dresser with a beautiful full length mirror hanging on it and on one side of the room there was a table with many chairs around it.

"This is kind of elaborate for a guest room don't ya think?" I said looking back at Kouga.

He just gave me a big smile and simply replied " This isn't a guest room. This is our bedroom."

I just looked at him dumbfounded. He really didn't expect me to sleep in the same bed with him. Did he? I mean I am totally over InuYasha but that didn't mean I wanted to jump in bed with the next demon I meet!

"I have to go and tell the others to start preparing for the celebration. It starts in a hour so I will see you then." Said Kouga and before I could turn around to insist that I have a guest room also. He had left.

That little sneak. I bet he ran off before I could ask for another room. I thought to myself. But there was nothing I could do about it now. So I just sat down on the side of the huge soft bed with a sigh. I was dead tired and my muscles ached from all those days of walking and carrying around a infant. Not to mention I probley looked as horrible as my clothes. My clothes were covered in dirt and grime. Not to mention it had numerous holes and tears all over my uniform. Of course it didn't help that InuYasha didn't stop long enough for me to sneak off to take a bath. He reason was because he just wanted to get this done and over with so we could continue looking for the shards.

So when I saw the hot springs in the bathroom it was just too tempting so I reached into my bag and took out my soup, shampoo and conditioner and walked into the bathroom to take a bath. The hot springs that I was bathing in really hit the spot. It soothed my aching muscles and gave my feet a chance to rest. Not to mention getting all the dirt and grime off me was just refreshing.

As I got done bathing I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest to act as a mini wrap dress and when I stepped into the bedroom again and it filled the whole room with the smell of peaches and cream which was the smell of my soap.

I walked over to my bag and started searching around in it trying to find my spare uniform but for some strange reason I couldn't find it. But then as I was feeling around the bag I finally felt the only piece of fabric that I had in my bag and I pulled it out. To my horror I pulled out my cheerleader uniform that I had worn the year before. Back before I fell down the well that landed me in the feudal era. Back when I actually had time to be on the team.

Then it hit me. The morning before I came back to the feudal era. I didn't want to be late so I just ran to my closet and grabbed some clothes and shoved them into my bag. I must of grabbed my old cheerleader uniform cause it is green and white just like my school uniform.

But that wasn't the worst of it. My schools team was written on my cheerleader uniforms top it big white letters for the whole world to see. I mean you would have to be blind not to see the schools team on there. But here is what is so horrible about it. My schools team is the wolfs!

I couldn't very well wear the school uniform that I was wearing before because it was covered in dirt and torn and if I put that back on it would of kind of ruined the purpose of taking a bath. So I had no choice but the wear my old cheerleader uniform since I didn't have a extra set of clothes other then that.

After I put on my old cheerleader uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. My skirt was exactly like my

school uniform skirt except it had two white lines across the bottom on my skirt not to mention it was a little tighter showing off my curves and a little shorter if that was at all possible.

But the I am sure that my cheerleader uniform top would get the most attention. It was also really tight on me showing off every curve. Not to mention the big white letters on my chest spelling out the word wolfs. My shirt was also really short showing off my thin tight stomach. It was so short you could almost see the bottom of my black lace bra. I swear this had to be the most revealing uniform I have ever seen. Yet I had to wear it in front of a bunch of horny male wolfs. Yeah this night is going to be interesting!

Authors Note: So what do you think so far? Any suggestions on what I should do next? I have a couple of ideas but I want to hear yours. Again please review. They are all greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 8 LOL just kidding chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank You kagoma-solma, kate, C.G., Fluffyluver2, Jinta7777 and Crimson-Midnight-Moon for reviewing. Please keep up the reviews everyone because it encourages me to write. So the more reviews I get the faster I update. It took me a little longer to update this time because I have been running on four to five hours of sleep a night so I have been too tired to write but since my husband let me take a nap this morning I am totally caught up on my sleep. But I still wonder what a full eight hours of sleep feels like. LOL! Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Eight: LOL just kidding! Chapter Seven!

After I looked at myself over in the mirror. I realized the hour was up and that the celebration was to begin any minute. So I put on my socks and shoes and hurried out of the room but the hard part was finding my way back to the main cave. When Kouga showed us to our rooms he went down so many hallways and corridors that I got turned around and had no clue how to make it back. Not to mention that I never passed anyone to ask for directions. But soon my wish was answered when I spotted a male wolf demon ahead of me that just stepped out of his bedroom. This male wolf demon had short spike black hair and had the same tanned skin that everyone else had except instead of icy blue eyes he had pitch black eyes.

"Hi I'm new here. And I kind of got turned around. Can you tell me how to get to the main den?" I asked him.

But when he turned around to answer me his eyes got wide as he noticed my attire. And then he got this big smile on his face and I noticed that he was undressing me with his eyes.

" Well Well Well who do we have here?" asked the male wolf demon as he looked me up and down.

"Oh sorry my name is Kagome." I said trying hard to ignore his wondering eyes.

"Names Niko." He said.

"What are you doing wondering around here by yourself? Where's your mate?" Asked Niko.

"Oh I don't have a mate. I am just here until I can find a home for Kudo." I said as I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt.

"So you're the miko that found that orphaned pup." stated Niko. As I just nodded my head.

"Well I am headed to the main cave now to join in the celebration. Why don't I escort you then?" He said as he placed a hand on my lower back and the other hand on my elbow.

As he led me up and down different hallways and corridors. I wondered how he knew where in the heck he was going because each and every hallway looked the same and none of them had any marks or signs to make any of the unique.

"How do know where you are going? Everything looks the same to me." I finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Well after a while you just memorize it. Like I know from memory that my room is all the way down the hallway then take three rights at each corner and my room is the third one on the right. You might want to remember that in case you want to join me in my bed tonight." And just as he said that his hand that was resting on my lower back slid down and grabbed my butt.

I just turned around grabbed his hand and removed it from me. And just said "I don't know wolf customs and all of that so I am letting you off with a warning. But where I come from it is not customary to just groap anyone you please."

At my response he just grinned and grabbed my wrist and held them above my head as he pushed me up against the cool cave wall.

"Oh you're a feisty one. Good I like a challenge." he said as he leaned in and started sniffing my hair. Breathing in my scent. I just turned my head and closed my eyes. Hoping he would just leave me alone.

"mmmmm your scent is so pure and innocent. It is intoxicating." He whispered in my hair as he pressed his body against mine.

"Please just leave me alone." I said barely above a whisper. But I knew he would hear it all the same.

"What's the matter? You are without a mate and so am I. And to be completely honest I am surprised no male has claimed you as their own by placing his mark upon your neck by now. Many female wolf demons your age have already mated and have had pups. And judging by your intoxicating scent and your seductive attire I am sure by the end of the night many of the unmated males will want to mate with you. I am just getting a jump start and mate with you before any of the other get a chance. So come with me to my room so you can become my mate and after tonight you will be carrying my pups." He said as pressed his body harder against mine.

By now I was in full on panic mode. I didn't want to become his mate not now not ever. I just met him like two seconds ago. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't yell for help because we were so far into the caves and the walls were so thick that no one would hear me. And I couldn't fight him off because no offence I am no match for a wolf demon especially a male. Then the a idea hit me. What is every mans weak spot no matter if he is a demon or not? Yep right in the family jewels. So as hard and as fast as I could I raised my knee up and hit him right where it hurts.

And as just as I thought he doubled over in pain and in doing so let me go. So I took my chance and ran from him hoping I could find the main cave before he recovered and went after me. So I ran down hallway after hallway and thank god I finally found the main cave. The room was just packed full with every member of the tribe there. I just took a second to calm my nerves and took a deep breath and walked around trying to find my friends. But I couldn't help but notice every unmated male was eyeing me with their eyes full of lust.

Finally I found my friends at the very back of the cave. They were sitting around a big campfire and I noticed that InuYasha decided to finally join us. And Kouga was sitting with them along with Ginta and Hanakuku.

But when Kouga noticed me and my attire he eyes got big and I swear if it was at all possible his jaw would of hit the floor. He looked like a puppy with his tongue hanging out. I just fought back a giggle at his response. Just then InuYasha who had his back to me facing the fire turned around when he noticed Kougas reaction. When he saw me I first saw shock and then anger.

"Take off your clothes!" InuYasha yelled at me as I walked up to join them.

"SIT you pervert!" I yelled as InuYasha plummeted face first into the marble floor of the cave.

"I didn't mean right now in front of me." InuYasha mumbled.

"If you didn't notice that every un mated male in the whole entire cave wants to mate with you right now." InuYasha said as he was finally able to get up.

I looked around and he was right. All the un mated males in the cave were sneaking glances at me. And not because of my strange attire. It was because of my lack of attire. But I had no choice this was all I had to wear.

"Kagome what is with your clothes?" asked Shippo who was sitting upon Sangos shoulder.

"Yeah we all know you wear strange clothes from the future but this one is even stranger then the clothes you usually wear." said Sango.

So I just sat down next to Kouga and explained to them about school sports and how I was part or a group or team the would cheer on a sports team.

"And this particular sport team I was cheering on was called the wolves." I said as I finished explaining my clothes.

"Wow that is so cool. Was there ever a team called the foxes?" asked Shippo.

"Umm I don't know Shippo." I said not wanting to not hurt his feelings. Because I really don't think any school team was called the foxes.

**(AN: I could be wrong about that. But I never saw a school team with the mascot of a fox.)**

Soon the celebration was on its way and actually it was pretty plain and simple. Basically first Kouga made a announcement about what we were celebrating and who Kudo was and how Kudo's birth parents were killed trying to save him and how we found him and said if anyone would be willing to adopt Kudo to please come talk to him within a couple of days. And then after his announcement the feast began.

But soon after the feast began I saw InuYasha sneak towards the entrance to the cave and he snuck outside. But I followed him not caring if anyone saw me. And I reached just outside the entrance as he was about to run off into the forest no doubt going to see kikyo.

"Your going to go see Kikyo aren't you?" I asked but InuYasha never turned around when I spoke.

"You don't have to hide it from me InuYasha. I know. I have known for quite awhile now." I said.

"Yes I am going to see her. I can't keep away from her Kagome. She is my soul mate." Said InuYasha

"I am not going to tell you that she is just a cold dead clay body. But she is. InuYasha the Kikyo you knew and love is dead and she is not coming back. That cold dead clay body that you are going to see tonight is not Kikyo she may look like her but she isn't. Just like I may look like kikyo but I am not." I said.

"And how would you know that? Huh! How are you not sure that isn't the real Kikyo. Your just jealous that I love her and not you! You just jealous that Kikyo is the real deal and your nothing but a mere imitation of her. Your just a shard detector nothing more." Said InuYasha as he turned around and yelled those hurtful words while looking straight at my face.

I just stood there in shock for awhile. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you am I." I said as tears flowed freely from my eyes.

I couldn't stand being near him right now. I just ran inside the cave and somehow through all the hallways found my way back to my room. I just collapsed on the bed and covered myself up in the soft furs and cried myself to sleep.

**Authors Note: Well that all for now folks. I will try to update as soon as I can but I will update even faster if I get reviews. So please review. And as I said all suggestions and ideas are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thank you Kagoma-solma, Kougaswoman1, kate, the no name review, fluffyluver2, OSR fanatic, Jinta7777, The Moon's Mistress, beak beak, and scorpioprincess18 for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. And they keep me writing. Please keep it up. Also on a side note I would like to say I am taking every suggestion into consideration. So if you don't see your suggestion in this chapter doesn't mean it won't show up in a later chapter. So you will just have to keep reading. I promise there is a method to my madness. LOL**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth. I didn't open my eyes I just snuggled into the heat that was warming my heart and soul. It was so calming after all the crying I did the night before. But I decided that last night was the last time I would ever cry over InuYasha. If he wanted to go off and spend eternity with a cold dead clay body then go right ahead because I was done with him. I deserved so much better then him. I deserved someone who loved me with all their body and soul just like I would love him with mine.

Just then the cocoon of warmth I was wrapped in moved. And I felt the arms that I didn't notice before that were wrapped around my waist get tighter as they pulled me against something hard. I opened my eyes to see I was pulled against a very tan, very chiseled, and very sculpted chest. I was almost afraid to look up but when I did I saw a sleeping Kouga. That is why I was so warm. I was in Kouga's embrace. He must of sneaked into bed last night while I was asleep. How he was able to snake his arms around my waist and hold me without waking me up was beyond me.

As I looked up at his face as he slept that I couldn't help but stare. I was so wrapped up in InuYasha before I didn't notice how much of a wonderful guy Kouga was. He was so kind, handsome, loyal, loving, brave he was just the whole nine yards. Everything InuYasha was not. In fact he had all the qualities I would want in a boyfriend and possibly a husband in the future.

Then it hit me. How could I have been so blind? When what I have been looking for has been here the whole time. Right in front of me. All I had to do was open my eyes.

Then I decided right then and there. I deserved to be happy and who says I can't be happy with Kouga? He is everything that I would want in a boyfriend. He has always been so open about his feelings about me not to mention he would always be loyal to me. He wants me and loves me and would never leave me.

By this time I was like InuYasha who? Forget InuYasha he could have his dead whore. I had Kouga and he was so much better then InuYasha.

As I studied his sleeping face. I couldn't help but reach up and run my fingers though his long black hair that he had obviously let down before he came to bed last night. When that didn't wake him. I got a little braver and slowly I tilted my head up and bought my lips to his in a sweet, gentle and short kiss. But when I ended the short kiss and I opened my eyes. I noticed the Kouga was still asleep!

Good lord what does it take to wake this guy up? A atom bomb! I can't believe he slept through a kiss. A kiss for goodness sake! He is a alpha isn't he supposed to be alert at all times. Well I will just have to put a little bit more passion into the kiss this time to wake him up. I thought to myself.

And at that I pressed my body against his and tilted my head up again and pressed my lips against his. This time putting a little bit more passion into it as I pulled his head down into the kiss.

Just then I was rolled over and pushed onto my back and Kouga was on top of me in bed and he was kissing me long and hard and then I felt his tongue along my lower lip asking for permission and of course I granted it. Which earned a growl of approval from him as he ran his tongue into my mouth taking in my taste. And then our tongues battled against each other for domance and of course Kouga being the alpha male he won.

Our kiss just got more passionate from there on. And without noticing it I was arching my body against his touch as he ran his hands up and down my body.

Just then I felt cold as Kouga growled in protest as he pulled away from our kiss.

"I'm sorry Kagome but if I let that go on much longer. I would of mated and marked you right then and there." Said Kouga as he rested his forehead against mine.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you while you were asleep." I said looking down in guilt.

"Actually you weren't taking advantage of me because I wasn't asleep." Said Kouga with a huge smile of his face. My head just popped up to look at him when he said this.

"You jerk! You were faking it?" I said with a smile as I playfully and lightly smacked his arm.

"Yep! At first I was just faking so I could spend more time in bed with you but when you kissed me. I wanted to see how far you would go. But when you kissed me that second time I just lost control and couldn't pretend anymore." Said Kouga as he rolled back onto his back but kept his arm wrapped around me tightly.

We just laid there in silence for a little while until Kouga finally broke the silence. "Kagome why did you kiss me?"

His question kind of took me by surprise. I didn't know why I kissed him. I just did. I just listened to my heart instead of my head. And my heart was screaming Kiss him while my head was warning me to be careful so I didn't get hurt again. But I knew in my heart that Kouga would never hurt or betray me like InuYasha did.

But the question is why was my heart screaming kiss him? Maybe it was because all along I knew that I loved him. Even when I was crazy about InuYasha. I would still dream about him and at times wonder when I would see him again. And I have to admit that I actually loved it when he called me his women. When he called me that I felt loved and wanted. Someone actually loved me. Me and not just because I looked like Kikyo. He loved me for me. And now I realize that I love him too. And that by far is the greatest feeling in the world.

"I kissed you because I love you of course." I finally answered Kouga's question.

When I told him I loved him his body went still and ridged and his eyes went wide with shock. Apparently he wasn't expecting that answer. Then after a couple of minutes the shock wore off and I saw the light come back into Kougas eyes and his eyes danced like flame in the fire. And then slowly a huge grin appeared on his face. I have never seen him so happy in my life.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Kouga being cautious not wanting to get his hopes too high.

"It depends what do you think it means?" I asked jokingly.

"That you will be my mate?" asked Kouga

"Well why don't you ask me properly and I might just give the answer you hoping for." I said with a big smile on my face.

Then as quick as lighting Kouga was out of bed and I stood when he appeared at my side. Then in his usual fashion he took my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes and asked "Kagome will you be my mate?"

"Yes. I would love to be your mate." I said with my heart swelling with joy.

When I gave him the answer he had been longing to hear for so long. He gave out a loud howl of joy and he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the ground as he spun me around and around. All the while peppering my face with kisses.

Then finally after what seemed like minutes he laid me back down on my feet and gave me one long hard kiss.

"You do realize Kagome that once we mate you will be mine forever as I will be yours forever. When we mate I will bite your neck marking you as mine so everyone will know that you have a mate and you will live as long as I will and if one of us shall die the other shall die too. We will be mated for eternity." said Kouga explaining to me after he pulled away from our kiss.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied back.

"Well as much as I love seeing you dressed in only this we should get dressed. Your friends will be leaving soon and we should talk to them before they leave." said Kouga.

"Get dressed what do you mean?" I asked kind of confused because I fell asleep in my cheerleader uniform last night. But when I looked down I was horrified to see my uniform was gone and I was dressed in only my matching black lace bra and string bikini.

"What happened to my clothes?" I squealed as I tried to cover myself up with my hands.

"First of all you don't cover yourself up in front of me your future mate." Said Kouga as he took my hands and peeled them away from my body revealing what I was trying to hide.

"Secondly I took your clothes off last night so that you would rest more peacefully. I would of taken off that contraption too but I couldn't figure out how to get the dang thing off." said Kouga as he stared at my black lace bra.

I was about to cover myself up again but thought against it when Kouga gave me a warning growl.

"I took the liberty to put your revealing clothes in the dresser here. But you won't be needing them." Said Kouga as he reached into his dresser and pulled out a female wolf demon outfit. It had a metal silver breast plate armor and a brown fur skirt that was about the same length as my school uniforms skirt. Also I had brown fur leg warmers like Kouga. Basically it was exactly like Kougas but just in my size.

"Since you will be my mate. You will need to dress like the rest of the pack and fit in. Also I didn't like the way that everyone was looking at you last night. You are my mate and so help me if any one of them touches you I will rip out their heart and feed it to my wolves." said Kouga as his eyes turned red. I was glad at this particular moment that Kouga didn't know what Niko tried last night. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause trouble.

"Thank you Kouga. And don't worry you are the only one for me." I said as I gave him a quick kiss so I would calm the demon within him and get his eyes back to the wonderful icy blue that I loved.

I took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. It took me about five minutes to wonder how the breast plate armor worked but eventually I figured it out.

"Kouga can you please tie this last strap for me?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom and noticed he was already dressed. He did just have his fur wrap around his waist but now he was fully dressed in his usual outfit and had his hair back up in the usual way.

I went and stood in front of the mirror that hung on the dresser as Kouga went up behind me and pulled my hair away from my neck as he tied the last strap the was on the back of my neck.

"You look good enough to eat." Joked Kouga as he tied the last strap and started kissing the place on my neck that would soon hold his mark.

I looked at myself in the mirror and surprisingly I did look good in these clothes. I looked like a real female wolf demon. Minus the pointed ears, claws and tail.

But soon we had to face the music and hand in hand we walked back to the main cave where we saw my friends getting their bags packed to continue the never ending quest. On one hand I was happy not to be joining them I wouldn't fall asleep exasted at the end of the day with my feet and legs so tired that they felt like rubber. Not to mention I wouldn't have to listen to InuYasha's big mouth and have to listen to him putting us down all the time. And the best of all was I was finally with the one I love. I was finally with Kouga.

But on the other hand I was feeling guilty about not continuing the quest with them because it was my fault the jewel was broken in the first place. If it wasn't for me breaking the jewel then just maybe none of this would of happened. But just because I wasn't joining them didn't mean I was stopping all together. I will just be searching for the shards with Kouga and the pack. Just because I was searching for the shards didn't mean I couldn't be happy while I did it. Didn't I deserve to be happy?

When we spotted my friends near the entrance of the cave we walked hand in hand up to them not knowing what kind of reaction to expect when we tell them. Especially InuYasha.

Thankfully InuYasha wasn't with them. But when we walked up to them we didn't need to say anything because seeing us together holding hands said it all. They just looked at me and then mine and Kougas joined hands and my attire and they knew that I wasn't coming and that I was going to be Kouga's mate.

Miroku and Sango congratulated us and wished us luck. But poor Shippo had tears in his eyes because I wasn't coming with them but he was still happy for us. For once in my life I was happy. Truly happy because I was with the one I love and he loved me in return and my friends were truly happy for me.

But my happiness was short lived because at that moment InuYasha jumped into the cave.

"What's taking so long? I want to collect the shard before the next century!" Said InuYasha not noticing mine or Kougas presence. But that didn't take long because he just followed their gaze to myself and Kouga.

First he just saw me and I followed his gaze from me then to mine and Kougas joined hands and then to my attire but his reaction was totally different then Miruko's, Sango's and Shippo's. His body went still and his eyes grew wide and then within a blink of a eye his eyes turned red.

**Authors Note: Yep another cliffy. But if you review I won't leave ya hanging long. So please please please review because they really make my day and make me want to update faster. So please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank Scorpioprincess18, OSR fanatic, Princess Happy, Torahamutaro-chan, beak beak, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, Too lazy to log in xD, Ryo-chan wolf girl, Jinta7777, VanitasLuver and callmeBaby 08 for reviewing. I loved seeing your reviews! THANK YOU! Second of all I would like to apologize it took me longer then normal to update because something happened in life that has made me extremely sad and I need to take a break to deal with it. Also I don't like to write when I am sad because it tends to show up in my writing. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Contest: Okay I thought in this chapter. I will set up a contest. If you are the first person to post the answer to the question you will get a preview of the next chapter before anyone else does and you get to name one of the new main characters that will show up in the future chapters. The question is where did I get the name Kudo (The baby pup) and Edigowa? And I will give you a hint. I got the name from a different anime. (Which by the way I also disclaim.) Any ideas? Please post you guesses in the reviews. Thank You!**

**Scorpioprincess18: I like to update at the very least once a week or more. This time it took me longer because something happened that made me sad and I was so not in the mood to write. Thank you for your review!**

**Torahamutaro-chan: I am sorry that the last chapter didn't make much sense to you. Sometimes I have a hard time of putting my thoughts down on paper or in this case computer. In the last chapter I was trying to explain after that fight with InuYasha and deciding to move on that it finally opened her eyes to what was right in front of her Kouga because she wasn't blinded anymore by her love for InuYasha. As for what Kouga said about their mating. He said KAGOME would live as long as KOUGA did not the other way around. And if one of them died such as if Kouga died in a fight Kagome would die also. Sorry if it was confusing. Thank you so much for your review.**

**Beak Beak: You will just have to wait and see if she adopts Kudo or not. All I will say is EVERYONE is going to be very surprised at the end. Thank you very much for your review!**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: I am so glad you understand on how Kagomes thoughts circled around her decision. I had such a tough time trying to put that down on paper so everyone would understand it. On the Niko part oh believe me I didn't forget about him. He is going to get what he deserves. Just read this chapter and the next and you will see. As for shippo I decided for him not to stay because Kagome already has enough on her plate with becoming Kougas mate and becoming the alpha female and with Kudo. I was afraid that if I added Shippo into the mix she would be way to stressed out. Thank you so much for your review keep it up!**

**Ryo-chan wolf girl- I was writing the first part of the chapter when I read you suggestion and agreed that Kouga should kick InuYasha butt so I rewrote the beginning so he could. I hope you like it. I have a hard time writing the action fighing scenes. Plus I agree InuYasha gets everything he deserves. LOL Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as InuYasha's eyes turned a crisom shade of red. Kouga stepped in front of me. Intent of protecting his future mate.

"Kagome stay behind me." Kouga said to me never taking his eyes off his opponent InuYasha.

"Stay away from my Kagome you mangy wolf." replied InuYasha.

"Kagome if you come with me right now. I will spare Kouga." Said InuYasha as he held out his hand for me to take.

I just backed away looking at his hand in disgust. He has got to be kidding. Did he really think I would go with him! No way in the world was I going anywhere with him. Not after what happened last night and especially not when he was so close to having his demon side take complete control. Who knew what he was capable of then.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I belong here with Kouga my future mate." I said taking another step back further into the cave.

"See mutt. Kagome is MY mate. So why don't you leave before I make you leave." Replied Kouga with his famous smirk on his face.

"Bring it on. I would like to see you try." Said InuYasha as he withdrew Tetsiga.

"Fine. Have it your way. But when we fight. We are going to fight fair. No more using your daddy's sword. Just these." Said Kouga holding up his own two hands.

Well this makes the fight a little better because for once it will be a fair fight. No weapons. Just their two bare hands. Just two canines fighting over a female. I thought to myself.

Usually I would of "sat" InuYasha by now before the fight got to serious but before I could even utter the word. Sango stopped me.

"Don't sit InuYasha because if you do Kouga will get upset. From what I was taught about wolf demons is that they are very prideful. If you sit InuYasha. And save them from having to fight it is like you are saying that you don't think Kouga can protect his mate and his tribe. It would be disrespecting to Kouga. It is the same as a slap in the face. I know you don't want them to fight but it is best that you let them duke it out and let them get it out of their system. I promise you that if the fight gets too serious we will break it up." said Sango.

By now InuYasha had agreed to Kougas terms of a fair fight and resifted his tetsiga. But kept it at his side. Unfortunately his eyes were still red but I could see that InuYasha and his demons side was fighting for control of his body. The fight was about to get under weigh. But before the fight started Kouga informed his tribe not to interfere. But when he came over to me he grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me roughly against him and leaned down and gave me a rough, demanding, deep and long kiss. He did this in front of everyone as if laying a claim or mark on me. He was letting his actions do the talking. And his actions were speaking loud and clear that I was his and no one else's.

Then as we broke our kiss that left me breathless and lightheaded. We heard a deep loud and very menacing growl come from the right of us. We looked to where we heard the growl and noticed that InuYasha was no longer there and his demon side had taken complete control.

This was not a good thing. We all knew what InuYasha was capable of when his demon side took over and none of it was good. Apparently when Kouga and I kissed it angered InuYasha so much it pushed him over the edge.

Kouga pushed me behind him once again to protect me and just flexed his claws at InuYasha waiting for him to make the first move. Kouga knew how to fight and the first rule in fighting is always let the opponent make the first move.

And sure enough after a couple of tense moments InuYasha lunged at Kouga with pure hatred in his eyes. But Kouga dodged it easily and he counter attacked with a round house kick to InuYasha's face that sent him flying across the cave like a rag doll and hitting the cold marble wall.

But that didn't seem to slow InuYasha down it just in raged him because he got up like it didn't even faze him and as quick as lighting he lunged at Kouga with his claws. But Kouga wasn't as quick this time because InuYasha claws soon met Kouga flesh and tore three claw marks on Kougas shoulder blade.

Kouga just jumped back in pain and reached one hand up to his shoulder blade and when he drew his hand from his shoulder blade and saw his own blood he just looked at InuYasha with his famous smirk and said "You drew first blood. Now you will die."

With those words in a blink of a eye Kougas demon side took over and his own eyes turned the same color as InuYasha's. Blood red.

Now Kouga and InuYasha wasn't holding back. All hell broke loose. They went back and forth slashing each other with their claws. Mostly dodging each others attacks but each of them got in a few good punches and scratches.

During the whole fight I felt so guilty. This whole fight was over me. It was my fault they were getting hurt and I couldn't do a thing about it and I couldn't break up the fight because of their damn male ego's. Good lord I wasn't a prize to be fought over!

But after five minutes of back and forth fighting. Kouga had a long claw mark about seven inches long and two inches deep on his shoulder. Also he was bleeding from a thin long cut on his forehead and his arm with dislocated.

InuYasha on the other hand had a black eye and a bruised chin not to mention a long claw marks from his shoulder all the way down his chest to his waist. Which was so bad he couldn't continue with the fight. Because if he did he would surly die from the blood lose. That left Kouga as the winner of the fight. But on the plus side both of their eyes returned to their normal color which meant that they were back to their normal self's.

"I have won. Now get the hell out of my den and out of my territory. You have until nightfall. And if you ever return I will kill you. The only reason you are still breathing right now is because you were once Kagomes friend and it would make her sad if I killed you. And I would do anything to keep her happy. Remember you have until nightfall." Said Kouga as he towered over InuYasha's body that was laying on the cold cave floor clutching his right side where he received his cut.

Kouga walked over to me and I gave him a quick gentle hug and kiss. And then ran and got my first aid medical kit. But when I got back from getting my medical kit. I saw InuYasha sitting at the entrance of the cave with Sango tending to his wounds. And Kouga, Miroku and Shippo sitting around a small fire in the very back of the cave.

I just went and sat beside Kouga and opened up the medical aid kit and started tending to Kougas wounds. But as I was bandaging up Kougas cut on his shoulder I noticed that Kouga didn't have his arm dislocated anymore and just figured he must of popped it back into place. After I was done with bandaging up his shoulder. I went to his forehead and used surgical glue so I wouldn't have to give him stitches.

But when I was done tending to Kouga's wounds. I slowly and quietly walked to the entrance of the cave to where InuYasha sat with Sango tending to his wounds.

"Here use this." I said as I handed Sango the first aid kit.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I just got into a fight with Kouga. And lost." Asked InuYasha.

"InuYasha just because I don't love you. It doesn't mean I still don't care for you as a friend." I said and with that said I started to walk away.

"Even after everything I have done and said to you. You still consider me a friend?" Ask InuYasha shocked.

"Even though you have called me names and said some things you shouldn't of and have betrayed me with Kikyo. Deep down you will always be my friend." I said

"So here with Kouga is where your heart truly lies?" InuYasha asked holding his breath as if he was afraid of the answer.

"It is." I answered and with those two words I turned and walked away.

As I walked back to Kouga I noticed he was watching me the whole time I was talking with InuYasha making sure InuYasha didn't try anything. But as soon as I sat down beside Kouga he decided that wasn't good enough and he pulled me into his lap and held me as we talked to Miroku about where they were heading next to make sure we don't cross paths when we start looking for shards.

"Here is you first aid kit back Kagome." Said Sango as she handed me the box and then herself, Miroku and Shippo grabbed their stuff and headed towards the entrance.

"You are all welcome to come visit us anytime. Just not the mutt." Said Kouga as he put his arm protecting around my waist when we followed them just outside the entrance.

"You sure about this Kagome? I mean you and Kouga can join us in the hunt for the shards as long as Kouga and InuYasha agree to kill Naraku and not each other." Asked Miroku

" I am sure. This is where our pack is. We belong here." I said

"You are making a big mistake. How is the mangy wolf going to protect you when you get kidnapped AGAIN. And you will get kidnapped again. You always get kidnapped." Said InuYasha who was just standing behind the rest.

"I don't ALWAYS get kidnapped. Yes I did get kidnapped by the thunder brothers and Kouga and Kaugra and Naraku….." I said trailing off realizing he was right. I do get kidnapped a lot.

"Oh please Kagome you come with your own ransom note." joked InuYasha.

"She only got kidnapped all those time was because you couldn't protect her. I can." replied Kouga defending me.

"Yeah whatever. Lets get going. I want to get as far away from here as I can. I can't stand the stench of these wolves." Said InuYasha as he started walking away.

At that said Sango, Miroku and Shippo promised to visit soon and bid their goodbyes.

Ten Minutes after they left. Kouga led me to the back of the cave but instead of leading me to the doorway that was connected to the hallways he led me through a different doorway this one lead into on big room that I could only guess was the main kitchen. It had a butcher table and many knifes not to mention a fireplace that already had something boiling over it. And on the other side of the room was a very long and big table. And at the end of the table there was a group of wolf demon women sitting there talking. We walked up to them and they all greeted us.

"Shananna this is my future mate Kagome and Kagome this is Shananna she is mated to Edigowa. He will be joining us on the hunt this afternoon." Said Kouga introducing me to one of the female wolf demons that was sitting at the table.

Shananna was very beautiful she had pitch black hair so black in fact it was blue when reflected in the sunlight. And had tan skin like the rest but she had golden yellow eyes instead.

"Shananna I was hoping while we are gone you would show Kagome around and teach her everything she needs to know." Said Kouga

"Sure it wasn't long ago that someone was teaching me." Said Shananna

And with that Kouga gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left to help with the hunt.

As soon as Kouga left the room the wolfs descended. (No pun intended.) All the women started bombarding me with all kinds of questions. Such as where did I come from? What was with my weird clothes the other night? How did Kouga and I met? Just normal curious questions.

"Back off. Geez the girl just got here yesterday. Give her room to breathe. I am sure she will answer all your questions in time but it will have to wait because I have got a lot of things to teach her so if you will excuse us." Said Shananna as she looped her arm in mine and led me out of the room.

"You must excuse them. They are just young and curious." Said Shananna giving me a smile.

"I don't mind actually they remind me of my friends back home." I replied remembering that day my friends start bombarding me with questions of their own in the grocery store.

First she showed me the nursery which I already knew of but while we were there I picked up Kudo and decided to carry him around and feed him his bottle while she showed me around. Then she showed me where the younger cubs stay and then proceeded to show me the bachelors quarters are (where the unmated males sleep.) And warned me to never go in there if you are unmated because some of the unmated males just can't help it some of the times or they will get the wrong idea so she said it is best just to avoid that room and then she showed me to the bacorlette quarters (where the unmated females sleep.) And then showed me the rest of the cave like where they kept their extra weapons and armor and extra supplies of just everything and anything such as furs and clothes for the winter time.

Then after showing me around the den we went back to the kitchen but by that time all the others had left. Then she proceeded to tell me what is proper and what isn't in wolf demon society. For instance you never disagree with you mate and especially in front of others. And how You follow you mates orders. Because if you broke any of these rules you would get punished. In what way was up to the male to decide. It could be extra chores around the den to being denied food or contact with others to being physically hit. It all was up to the mate to decide what punishment was to be handed out.

I was appalled! This would never pass in my era. But of course I wasn't in my era now was I. I just hope that Kouga would never go as far as the physically harm me.

But after she explained to me all the rules and proper things to do. We started talking and she was actually really nice and we became friends. She reminded me a lot of Sango and myself. We can be really nice but if you piss us off you better watch out.

I learned that Shananna just mated with Edigowa just last year and they already had one pup. Which surprised me until she explained that when a couple mate for the first time they always conceive that first time. That kind of concerned me. I mean I did want to have Kougas pups but I was still in school but I guess that doesn't matter anymore in this era but what would my family think. I know my mother wants grandchildren but would she want them this soon.

And as is she had read my thoughts Shananna asked "So when are you and Kouga going to met your family?"

"Ummm I don't know. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because it is customary before a couple mate that they meet each others family." Said Shananna

"And you have already met us and are accepted by us as our sister so now all is left is for Kouga to meet your family." added Shananna.

Just then Kouga and all the men came in with their kill for the day. One boar and three deer already gutted and skinned. And threw them on the butcher table and started cutting them up into different chunks.

Some of them they left out for the women to cook for supper tonight and some they put into baskets so they could take them father into a cave. In the very back of the cave there is a room that is so cold that it will keep the meat cold so it won't spoil.

(AN: This part is true. Near my home we have many caves and I have toured most of them. On one tour of the cave the guide actually said in the old days many people used to preserve meat and fruits and vegetables in the cave since the caves were cool all year round.")

As soon as the men were done cutting up the meat. Myself, Shananna, and many of the wolf demon women who came into the room and started cutting up the meat into smaller chunks and then threw it into a huge pot of water so the meat would be more tender. Then a couple of the other women came in carrying a huge basket full of potatoes, carrots, celery and onions and laid it on the table and then all of us proceeded to skin the potatoes and chop them up along with the carrots, celery and onions and threw them in the pot along with the meat and set it over the fire that was already going in the kitchen.

So as we waited for the food to get done cooking we all sat at the table and I answered their never ending questions. And I tried my best to answer them but some times I could tell by the look on their faces they were confused or just plain didn't understand.

Thankfully some of the questions were about Kudo who was cradled in my arms fast asleep. He tuckered out after his bottle. Some of the questions about him was just curiosity about how I fed him. Like what was a bottle and how did I magically turn water into milk. They were mostly amazed by that.

But soon the food was done cooking. And all of us got out the bowls and spoons and started pouring it into bowls and serving it too the men. The rule was our mates get servered food first and then we serve food to the un mated males and then the younger pups and then last the women get servered food. But when it was our turn to eat. I decided to skip it because I had Kudo in my arms and Kouga was already done eating and talking to his fellow men about the hunt today so he wouldn't notice if I skipped supper.

So I just went and grabbed Kougas empty bowl and spoon and took it into the kitchen and cleaned it and put it away and then decided to take Kudo to his nursery so he could sleep in his crib so I quietly walked down the hallways and corridors to the nursery and quietly laid him down but as soon as I did he woke up so I just sang a little lullaby and put the pacifier in his mouth and he fell back asleep.

But as I was walking back to the main den I remembered the gifts I got Kouga and his pack when I was at the grocery store in my era. I had summer sausage and jerky of every flavor in my bag that I got for them and I figured now was as good as ever to give it to them. So half way to the main cave I turned around and headed back to my and Kougas bedroom. I ran back to our bedroom grabbed all the goodies I got them put them into a small bag and headed back to the main cave but luck would have it half way back to the main cave I ran into none other then Niko.

He was headed down the hallway towards me as I was headed up the hallway so there was no way I could avoid him. So I decided I would ignore him and maybe he wouldn't notice me this time since I was dressed in regular female wolf demon clothes but apparently that didn't work because as soon as I scooted over to pass him. He grabbed my arm and twirled me around to face him.

"You didn't think I forgot about you? Did you?" Said Niko as he slammed my back against the cool marble cave wall.

"Niko I don't want to cause trouble. So just leave me alone." I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. But he wasn't having that because his grip just got tighter.

"Now why would I leave my mate alone?" Niko asked with a stupid grin on his face. As he pressed his body against mine. And held my legs tight together with his legs so I couldn't kick him in the groin again.

"I am not your mate! I am Kougas mate. Now let me go." I practically yelled trying to shove him off of me but no such luck he was just too strong.

"You won't be Kouga's mate if I get to you first." replied Niko as he started to kiss the nape of my neck.

"You can't become my mate. The rules say you have to meet my family first before you mate." I said trying anything to make him stop.

"Rules are made to be broken. Besides I am the male and if I say we mate now we mate now." replied Niko as he reached up and cupped one of my breast in his hands.

"B-B-But I don't consent. I don't want you. I want Kouga. He is my mate." I said as tears started to stream down my face. I was so scared. I was about to get raped and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"It doesn't matter if you consent or not. You will become my mate." said Niko just a mere second before he forcefully put is lips on mine and forced my mouth open and pushed his tongue into my mouth and started to explore my mouth with his tongue.

Then I could feel him push one of his legs in between mine and started to rise his leg higher and higher and just then I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down on his tongue and hard this time too.

At that Niko pulled his head back with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah I bite." I simply said.

Then his look of shock was replaced with a look of hatred and anger. " You Bitch" he said and then all of a sudden he reared back with his free hand and punched me in the face. And then again and again.

"If you hurt me again like that or in any other way I will beat you up so bad that no one will recognize you." Said Niko as he gave me one more punch in the face.

Then his mouth was once again on mine and his tongue was exploring my mouth with no way for me to stop him because my hands were pinned at my sides.

He just kept slanting his mouth over mine again and again while he massaged one of my breast with one of his hands. I just tried to disconnect from myself. There was nothing I could do. I was helpless to stop what was happening. I just let the tears streaming from my eyes pour down my face.

Then all of a sudden the weight of Niko that was pressed against me was lifted away from me and I opened my eyes just in time to see Niko being thrown across the hallway and slammed against the stone cave wall.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Kouga with his eyes a blazing red. I have never seen him this mad before. There was no other way to say it but Kouga was pissed off!

**Authors Note: So there it is. Chapter Nine is now up. What do you think? Please review. They are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank Princess happy, EmeraldYoukai, kate, beak beak. OSR fanatic, Scorpio princess, Ryo-chan wolf girl, LittleSkittle2342, no name poster, Jinta7777 and d-e-s-t-I-n-e-e-l-e-d-u-c for reviewing. I love that so many people read and review my work. THANK YOU! **

**Contest: I would like to congratulate OSR fanatic for winning the contest that I posted in my last chapter. OSR fanatic was the was the first person to answer the question correctly. LittleSkittle2342 also answered the question correctly also but was not the first one to answer. So since OSR fanatic answered the question correctly first. He got to read this chapter before anyone else did and he gets to name one of the main character that will show up in a couple of chapters. The question in the contest was where did I get the name Kudo (The baby pup) and Edigowa? And I will give you a guess it is from a different anime I watch. (which I also disclaim.) And the answer was the anime is called Case closed. I got the name Kudo because the main character in that anime name was Jimmy Kudo and in his kid form his name was Conan Edigowa. So congratulations OSR fanatic.**

**LittleSkittle2342: I am so surprised that you knew the answer to the question but OSR fanatic answered it before you did so he won. Sorry. But you were right I got both names from the show Case Closed. Thank you for the review. I am so glad that you like the story so far. And I am sorry for the grammar mistakes this is my second fanfic I have ever written and my first InuYasha fanfic ever written so I am still trying to get a hang on this whole thing. So I am truly sorry for any in convince that my grammar might have caused. Yet again though thank you for compliments it is nice to know that other people like my work. Thank you for read and reviewing!**

**Ryo-chan wolf girl: I am glad that you liked how I made the fight between Kouga and InuYasha good old fashioned hand to hand combat. I felt like it was only fair. I mean how fair is it when all InuYasha just has to swing his sword and yell wind scar. And it is his daddies sword anyways. So I felt that they should have for once a fair fight. Thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**Jinta7777 and no name reviewer: Thank you for wishing that I feel better and not sad anymore. You see my husband is in the war and I just heard that he was being sent away for ANOTHER month and I had to take care of our 2 year old daughter and 4 month old baby daughter by myself until he returned. And our 2 year old daughter is taking it harder then I am so I get really sad when he is away at war. That is why I don't like to write much when he is gone. But enough about me. Thank you so much for your concern and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Ten.**

When Niko's weight was lifted off of my by Kouga. I just collapsed to the cave floor in a heap. With fresh tears streaming down my face. But through my tear filled eyes I saw a blurry vision of Kouga.

He was standing between myself and Niko never taking his eyes off him. I have never seen Kouga so mad before not even when he was fighting InuYasha was he this angry. His fist were balled at his waist while his body was shaking with anger and his eyes were a blazing chrisom red.

I happen to see Niko out of the corner of my eye and saw him pull himself up to a standing position and held a hand up to the back of his head. Since the back of his head had slammed against the cave wall when Kouga threw him. All Niko did was stand there with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Kouga are you mad because I got further with Kagome then you did?" Asked Niko with that same stupid smirk on his face.

Kouga just gave out a loud growl at his remark and lunged at him with his sharp claws aimed right at his neck. But Niko jumped out of the way just in time. Missing Kougas razor sharp claws by a mere centimeters.

"I will make you pay for touching my Kagome." Yelled Kouga as he got ready to attack Niko again.

"This is great. After I kill you. I will mark Kagome as my mate and then I will take over as alpha." Said Niko as he dodged Kougas attack again.

"Kagome is my mate no one else's. I will never let you have her. And my pack would never allow a pompas bastard like you become alpha ever. Even if you were the last wolf demon on the face of the earth. You will never become alpha." replied Kouga.

"You will pay for those words." Yelled Niko as he charged at Kouga. But this time Kouga was not fast enough even with the shards in his legs. His reaction time was not quick enough. And Niko slashed at Kougas already badly injured shoulder. Which made Kouga go to his knees doubled over in pain. Clutching onto his shoulder with one of his hands.

Then Niko walked over to Kouga who was still on his knees with his head bowed down looking at the ground. And like a coward Niko raised up one foot to kick Kouga while he was down. But that was a mistake because Kouga had a plan this whole time. He planned to act like he was doubled over in pain and defeated so Niko would let down his defenses. And Niko did. Because when Niko raised up one foot to kick Kouga.

Kouga reached out and grabbed Nikos ankle and yanked his body out from underneath him sending him crashing onto his back on the cave floor yet again.

And in a blink of a eye. Kouga was on his feet in a instant standing over Niko with his foot pressed against his throat.

"You didn't think that itty bitty scratch you gave me would keep me down did you?" Asked Kouga.

But unfortunately he didn't get a answer just a mere shrug from Niko and one of his stupid smug smirks.

"You better consider yourself lucky because under our law. I have every right to kill you right now for being a traitor by attacking my future mate your future alpha female of the pack and for attacking me your alpha and planning to kill me to take over as alpha of my pack. But I am going to be generous and not kill you. Instead you will be branded with the mark of a traitor so when I banish you from my pack that every pack will reject you and you will be forced to live out the rest of your life alone. I feel a wolf without being part of a pack is a fate worse then death." replied Kouga as he released Niko and pulled him to his feet and holding him by the throat he pushed Niko through the hallways and corridors to the main den and all I could do was follow.

When we got to the main den Kouga called out to Ginta and Hankuku. And explained to them what has happened and told him to prepare for Niko's branding as a traitor. Then he released Niko to Ginta and went over to me and gathered me up in his arms and carried me to our bed of furs on the floor in the back of the cave.

As we sat down. Kouga went immediately to work looking over my face and body to check for any and all injuries that Niko had caused.

"Well you have bruises on both of your wrist and you also have a couple of bruises on your face and you have a cut on your forehead." And with that Kouga opened up my medical kit I still had out from that mornings fight with InuYasha and he also ordered one of his men to get a slab of meat from the back of the cave.

Kouga first went to work on the cut on my forehead and with me showing him what to do he got out the same surgical glue I used on him earlier and he used on me.

"I guess we have matching cuts now." I joked giving him a smile. And he just gave me a small smile back.

And at that moment one of Kougas men came back with a big slab on meat and gave it to Kouga. And when he handed Kouga the meat he looked at me with a mischievous grin and right at that moment I knew why.

"Kouga don't you dare." I said but as soon as those words came out of my mouth. Kouga placed the big slab of meat right on my face.

"Geez thanks." I said sarcastically as I moved the meat from my face and placed it on the right side of my chin where I could already feel the swelling coming up from one of the many bruises that Niko gave me.

Then at the moment I heard the most horrifying sound coming from on of the sides of the main den. It was the sound of a man yelling and screaming that was so loud it was deafening. It was then followed by the sound of whimpering.

"What's wrong! What's happening! I said jumping to my feet ready for action. Ready to protect my pack at whatever cost.

"It's okay Kagome. That's just Niko he is getting branded as a traitor." Said Kouga as he grabbed my hand and coxed me to sit down beside him once again.

"What are they doing to him back there?" I asked curiously as I looked back into the back corner of the cave where it was so dark all I could see was mere shadows.

"Well in wolf demon society when you are considered a traitor they brand you with a mark or a sign so when another tribe meet the wolf they will see the mark and reject him from joining. There are two marks that Niko will bare that will show him as a traitor. The first is we have a red hot poker that is twisted into the shape of a snake in a circle. What they do is they put the poker into the fire and wait until it turned white from the heat and then they will remove the poker from the fire and place it on the right hind leg of the wolf. So he will forever be branded with that sign. That is what they did right now when you heard him screaming." Explained Kouga.

Then I heard Niko scream and yell again but this time it was much louder and much more horrible sounding. It was so loud in fact that many of the wolf demons in our den had to cover their ears.

"Now what was that?" I asked

" They just preformed the second branding. Remember I said that there are two marks they give a wolf demon who is considered a traitor?" Asked Kouga and without waiting for me to respond continued explaining "Well the second mark is they cut off the traitors tail with a butcher knife."

When I heard that my mouth dropped open in shock. I swear it would of hit the floor. I was so shocked. Just then I saw Ginta, Hankuku and about seven other wolf demon tribe members carry what looked like a dead Niko across the cave and the entrance and then they were gone as the headed out of the den.

"Is he dead?" I asked Kouga.

"I wish but no he is not dead. Just unconscious. He probley just passed out from the pain. From the stories I have heard most traitors do pass out from the pain when their tails are chopped off. When their tails are chopped off it takes away their pride and dignity because our tails is what makes up who we are. With out our tails it makes us feel like we are less of a wolf." explained Kouga.

"What will happen now?" I asked

"Well my men will take Niko far from our den and out of our territory and then they will abandon him in the middle of the woods. From then on he is exiled. " answered Kouga.

I just nodded at his answer. But I could tell that something was bothering Kouga because he was looking into the distance deep in thought with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter mate?" I asked as I scooted closer and snuggled up next to him trying my best to comfort him. At that move he just gathered me up in his arms and sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my tiny form and kissed the top of my head. While he inhaled my scent but when he did he let out a small deep and low growl.

At first I was wondering what he was upset about. But then it occurred to me that I must have Niko's scent all over me.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I should have been able to fight him off. Maybe if I could defend myself. None of this would of never happened." I said with my head hanging low as I tried to scoot off his lap but as soon as I tried to move off his lap his arms wrapped around me tighter. Then he put one finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him right into his blue eyes that I love so much.

"Kagome don't you dare say your sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. It is the males job to protect his mate. I am your mate. I should have been there to protect you. Maybe if I had been a better mate and got to you sooner then maybe this wouldn't of happened. It's my fault that you got hurt. I have failed you Kagome. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Kouga looking directly into my eyes and in his eyes I saw nothing but pure guilt and sadness.

I could not believe my ears. He was blaming himself for what happened. He has got to be kidding. No way was this his fault not by a long shot. If it wasn't for him I would have been raped and forced to be Niko's mate. He saved me and protected me. He was my hero.

I couldn't let him think this was all his fault. So just then I turned around in his arms so that I was straddling his waist and cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look me straight in the eye.

"Kouga don't you dare think for a second that this is your fault. The only one at fault here is Niko. You saved me and protected me just like a great mate that you are. Forgive you? I should be thanking you. I love you Kouga and nothing will ever change that." I said as I leaned in a gave him a long soft lingering kiss but Kouga had other plans. Before I could pull back from the kiss he pulled me closer and the once soft kiss turned into a rough smoldering hot kiss full of passion. And instantly I felt his tongue run across my lower lip and I immediately opened my mouth to let him gain entrance. And soon Kougas tongue was inside and taking the opportunity to explore. Soon we were so engrossed in each other that all our worries washed away and it seemed like we were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered just me and him.

But all too soon I was snapped out of pure heaven when Kouga broke away ending the kiss. At first I was dazed and confused as to why he pulled away but soon I knew when I felt one hand on my upper thigh and his other hand under my shirt resting on one of my breast but thank god I still had my lacey black bra on. He pulled away because we were getting carried away and if we didn't stop so he wouldn't be able to stop and we would mate there in front of everyone. Which is not exactly what I wanted to happen. Now don't get me wrong. I did want to mate with Kouga. I want to mate with him so bad but I just didn't want a audience. Also we had the wolf mating customs to go by. He still had to meet my family. And I think we better do that ASAP because I don't know how much longer we will have the strength to resist each other.

When we broke away from our kiss is when Ginta, Haukuku and the seven other male wolf demons that took Niko away came back and walked in through the entrance. So Kouga gently picked me up off his lap and sat me back down beside him and he got up and walked over to Ginta and Haukuku and started talking to them probley wanting to know how it went.

It was just then when I watched Kouga talking seriously to Ginta and Haukuku that I remembered the summer sausages and beef jerky that I had in the small bag that I had beside me this whole time. So I went to the kitchen like room grabbed a knife and then went back to were I was sitting just moments ago and started cutting up the summer sausage in slices.

But it was when I opened the first roll of summer sausage and started cutting it I felt like there were several pairs of eyes watching me. You know that feeling when you know you are being watched and you get this weird tingling feeling creeping up your spine. Well that was what I felt. So without moving my head I just looked up with my eyes and noticed everyone in the den was starting at me. Even Kouga who was in deep conversation was staring at me.

Then I realized my first mistake. I opened a very spicy and tasty meat in front of a pack of wolves. Not a very smart move on my part. But oh well it was for them anyways.

No one moved at first. But then Kouga came up next to me and asked "Kagome what is that? I know it is meat. But I have never smelt meat that mouth watering before."

"I got it for you and your tribe. It is kind of a thank you gift for being so kind and thoughtful. I got it from my time it is called summer sausage it is very good. Here try it. I promise you you'll love it." I said as I handed him a slice.

At first Kouga eyed the slice of sausage like I knew he probley would but after a couple of minutes he closed his eyes and squished up his face like a kid preparing to take his medicine and nibbled on the slice. But the second he tasted it his eyes got wide with surprise and delight and he wolfed (No pun intended) the rest of the slice down.

"That was heaven. I have never tasted anything so great in my life." replied Kouga with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well if you like that you are going to love this." I replied as I opened the bags of jerky and handed them to him. He tasted one stick of jerky from each bag. And smiled in delight as he tired the different flavors from the bags and as he tired each one he started handing out the bags of jerky for everyone to share as I started serving the slices of summer sausage I had already cut up.

Soon everyone in the pack was talking and laughing it up as they enjoyed the different flavors of beef jerky and summer sausage. As I watched everyone enjoying the treat. It made me realize how lucky I was to grow up in a time where we didn't have to hunt for our food and worry about starving if food got to scarce. All I had to do was go to the grocery store. Here was a pack of wolfs who thought that simple summer sausage and beef jerky was the best thing in the world. But in my time it was a simple treat that most didn't think twice about. It was amazing at the simple things I took for granted growing up.

Just then I was snapped out of my thought by Kouga's voice. "Is there anymore of this stuff at your village?" asked Kouga gleefully as he bit into another slice of bbq flavored beef jerky.

"Yeah. We can get some more if you like." I replied as I opened a bag of jalapeño pepper flavored beef jerky and bit into a piece. I held this bag back because I knew the peppers would be way too hot for everyone else. But not for me. I loved hot and spicy foods and it doesn't matter how hot either the hotter the better.

"That would be great! I really love this meat here." replied Kouga as he took another bite of our his jerky.

"When do you want to met my family?" I asked curiously

"I suppose we could leave for your village tomorrow morning. I want to do this as soon as possible so I can mark you and have you as my mate forever." answered Kouga.

"That sounds great." I simply replied as I took yet another bite of my fiery hot jerky.

"Hey I don't remember trying that bag there Kagome. Here let me have a piece." Said Kouga as he reached for the jalapeño pepper flavored beef jerky bag.

But I held it out of his reach as I tired to explain. "Kouga I really don't think that is a good idea. This meat here is really hot and spicy. It maybe to hot for you." I said as I tried my best to explain hot and spicy to Kouga.

"Well your eating a piece of it." Said Kouga with a huff.

"That is because I like hot and spicy food. I am used to it." I explained

"I am sure if my mate can eat that meat. I can too." Replied Kouga as he grabbed the bag out of my hands.

Men and their damn male ego's. Men always think that they can do whatever a women can. Well this will be a lesson to him that their will just be some things I can do that he can't. It's his funeral. I thought as I watched Kouga open the bag like a child at Christmas time and took a piece out and crammed the whole piece into his mouth. Then he gave me a big smug smile as if saying See I can eat it too.

But that didn't last long. Because his smug smile soon faded as he started to taste the jalapeños flavor. Then his eyes got wide as he opened his mouth and started to breath heavily in and out trying frantically to cool down his mouth. But failing miserably.

"Mway moth im om fwire." mumbled Kouga pacing back and forth in front of me. Then all of a sudden he couldn't take it anymore and he ran for the waterfall. He ran to the waterfall and stood directly underneath it and tipped his head up and opened his mouth so the cool mountain water could run into his mouth and sooth it.

He must of stood underneath that waterfall for at least ten minutes. I thought Geez it was only jalapeño flavor beef jerky. I wonder how he would of reacted if he ate a Bhut Jolokia chili pepper. And laughed at my thought of Kouga reacting to a Bhut Jolokia chili pepper.

(AN: This is a note for anyone who doesn't know a Bhut Jolokia chili pepper is by far the hottest pepper ever. This pepper will burn you tongue off.)

After his mouth finally cooled off a soaking wet Kouga came over and sat beside me without a word but after a couple of minutes he was finally able to speak.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kouga

" It was pepper flavored. I tried to warn you. But you didn't listen." I said

"Ahhh your dripping wet. Don't get me wet." I said as I scooted away from Kouga as water continued to drip from his body.

Then I knew I would regret my words because the second I said them Kouga got a mischievous grin on his face and I slowly backed away from him knowing what he was planning.

"What was that Kagome? Did you say don't get you wet? Well you know me I don't listen." replied Kouga.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled and then the second after I said that Kouga shook his body like any canine that got wet would do. Then as he got done shaking all the water off of him he stood up and grinned one of his famous grins at me.

He wasn't wet anymore just damp but now I was wet. "That's better. You needed a bath you still had some on the bastards Niko's smell on you." said Kouga with a grin on his face.

"Well mister Kouga now that you already got me soaking wet. I am going back to my room and finish the job and take a bath in the hot springs." I said as I turned on my heel and went back to my room. And that is exactly what I did.

I Must have been in the hot springs for quite awhile because when I finally got out the room was dark except from the few candles that Kouga left lit for me. And as I looked over at the bed Kouga was already fast asleep under the covers of the bed.

I don't blame Kouga falling asleep waiting for me. I was in there for awhile but only because I was scrubbing my skin raw trying to get the stink of Niko off of me. No matter how much I scrubbed I didn't feel clean. But finally after scrubbing my skin with soap for the twentieth time and brushing my mouth, tongue and the inside of my mouth with toothpaste for the forty time I finally felt clean enough.

With the towel wrapped around me. I tiptoed across the room to my bag and got out my pj's which were a pair of blue boxer shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt. And since Kouga was already asleep I decided to change in front of him instead of changing in the makeshift bathroom.

After I changed into my clothes. I quietly slipped into bed and as soon as I lied down. Kougas arms automatically wrapped around my waist drawing my close. From behind me Kouga was hugging me and started nuzzling my neck. Then very quietly he leaned up to whisper in my ear "I liked the show you put on for me when you got dressed." and then I felt him smile against my hair.

"You pervert. You pretended to be asleep so you could watch me get dressed." I said accusing him as I gently slapped one of his arms that was wrapped tightly around me.

"I didn't pretend I was asleep. You just assumed I was asleep. Anyways I have every right to watch my mate." replied Kouga

"But I am your future mate as in not you mate yet and until then can you refrain from secretly watch me get dressed and undressed?" I asked not even turning around.

"Okay I won't secretly watch you anymore. Now I will watch you out in the open instead of secretly." joked Kouga.

"Ha Ha really funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Who said I was joking." said Kouga trying to act all serious but I knew he was kidding.

"Yeah right." I answered back.

"Well then maybe this will make up for me watching you get dressed." replied Kouga as I felt something being put around my neck.

I then sat up and took off whatever Kouga put around my neck. It was a necklace. It was a chain necklace with a wooden crescent moon on it.

"Do you like it?" asked Kouga as he sat up in bed with me.

"I love it!" I said as I put it back around my neck. And gave Kouga a big kiss.

"I made it while I was out hunting today. This way no matter where you go. You will always carry a piece of me with you." Said Kouga.

"Oh sweetheart. That so sweet. Thank You! I will never take it off." I said as I gave him another kiss.

I couldn't believe Kouga was so gifted. He made this wonderful necklace for me from scratch. I absolutely loved the necklace. I thought as Kouga and I laid back down in bed.

That night I slept using Kougas bare chest as my pillow and Kouga held me tight through out the night. But what I didn't know while I slept in pure bliss was that Naraku was out there and he had something planned for Kouga, myself and Kudo.

**Authors Note: Well that it for this Chapter. It took me forever to write it. I hope you like it. Believe me when Kouga and Kagome come back from visiting her family. Things will start to really speed up and a lot of secrets will be reviled. But I felt I had to have them go back to visit her family because I felt her family and friends and a certain guy that won't leave Kagome alone and take a hint had to meet Kouga. Also on a side note I did not forget about InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo they will also show up in the future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you Princess Happy, scorpioprincess18, beak beak, Jinta7777, Kaitlyn D and Kate for reviewing. You reviewers are the reason this story is still alive so again THANK YOU! Okay this chapter is one of the longest chapter I have ever written Ever! So I hope you like it. And please please please for the love of god please review!**

**Also on a side note please excuse any misspelled words because Microsoft works spell check hates me today.**

Chapter Eleven

The next morning we awoke earlier then anyone else so we could leave and get to my "village" at a decent time. So before we left I went to the nursery and gave the sleeping Kudo a kiss on the forehead goodbye and taught the wolf demon women who were watching the little ones that day how to make a bottle and how to change a disposable diaper since I wouldn't be here to do it.

Then after I gave Kudo another kiss goodbye on his forehead. I headed into the main den and saw Kouga talking to Ginta and Haukuku. He was telling them where we were going and that they were in charge while we were gone.

But soon we were on our way and Kouga picked me up bridal style and we were off in our miniature tornado. It amazed me how fast we were actually going. Of course with the jewel shards in his knees it made him faster but I never imagined this fast. We were going so fast that everything was a blur. How Kouga knew where he was going was beyond me but I figured he used his other senses beside sight to navigate.

What really amazed me was in just two hours we were already at the well. What took us five days to travel. Took Kouga two hours with his shard enhanced speed.

"Kagome are you sure we are at the right place? There is nothing here except a old well." Asked Kouga as I noticed he was expecting some sort of village. So I decided to fess up. And tell him the truth. That is if he believed the truth when I told him. So as I sat on the lip of the well as I told him the truth about how I was from the future and how I came to be here. I started the story with when I fell down the well to when I met InuYasha and ended the story with when we met Sango.

After about 30 minutes here I sat on the lip of the well with Kouga sitting beside me holding my hands as I just got done telling him the truth about me. At first I wasn't sure if he believed me or not. He just sat there looking straight ahead into the distance. Not really looking at anything in particular. Just staring into space. I was dying for him to show some kind of emotion or reaction to what I told him and I was hoping he would say something soon but I bit my tongue knowing he needed some time to let this kind of news sink in.

And sure enough after a couple of minutes. Kouga snapped out of his trance like state. And looked at me to see if he could see any trace of lying or joking written on my face. So when he didn't see anything. He got the biggest smile on his face. Well to tell you the truth this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I thought to myself.

"I knew there was something special about you. I couldn't of picked a better mate. Not only do I love you with all my heart and soul but you're a miko and you come from the future. Hot Damn!" Yelled Kouga as he picked me up and twirled me around and around.

"If your this amazing now. I can only imagine what our pups are going to be like." Stated Kouga as he put me back on my feet as he looked down at me with those wonderful icy blue eyes and that wonderful toothy smile. That I loved so much.

"Well Well Well look what the cat drug in. Or should I say wolf." Joked Sango as she, Miroku and Shippo walked up to us and gave me a hug.

"Wow Kagome you look awesome in wolf demon clothes." Commented Miroku as he looked me up and down. Undressing me with his eyes. Which gained him a growl from Kouga and a smack to the back of the head from Sango for being such a pervert.

"Thank You Sango" I said in which Sango gave me a small nod and replied "I got your back sister."

Myself and Sango started to referring to each other as sisters because that is how close we really were. She was more like a sister to me then just a friend. I had friends back in my own era but that is what they were just friends. They were nothing like Sango. With Sango I could tell her anything and talk to her about everything and no matter what she would never judge me or question me and would only give advice if I asked for it. But my friends in my own era would always judge me and give me advice even if it was unwanted. That was why I couldn't talk to my friends in my era about anything because I knew that would just get unwanted comments. Not to mention Sango and I was a lot alike. Neither of us had any sisters but we referred to each other as just that. Not to mention that we both had younger brothers that used to drive us crazy. And her dad lost their mother and had to raise her and her brother and my mother lost my father and had to raise myself and Souta. So in reality myself and Sango were a lot alike no wonder we considered each other sisters.

"How did you guys get here so fast? It took us five days just to walk to Kouga's den?" I asked

"Well that's just it. We didn't walk. We rode on kiklala's back. After we left the den. InuYasha announced that he had something else to do and told us to go ahead and to met him at keadas village." answered Sango.

"He went to met Kikyo. Didn't he?" I asked

"It seems that way. I sensed her nearby when we left." answered Mikoku

"I thought I smelled a flea bitten wolf. Or should I say wolfs now." replied InuYasha as he and Kikyo walked out of the forest line into the clearing we were standing in and walked right up to us.

"I thought I smelled a rotting corpse." Replied Kouga right back.

It was when they got closer that I noticed the fresh bite mark on Kikyos neck. That is when it hit me InuYasha must of mated with her and marked her last night. That is why he told the others to go ahead of him yesterday so he and Kikyo could mate.

"I see you and Kouga haven't mated yet because you don't yet bare his mark on your neck. There may be hope for you yet. Maybe there is still time for you to my mate also. You can be my second mate. You can be the one to bare my children since Kikyo can't. Yes that sounds good. Then I can have you both." Said InuYasha. I couldn't believe those thoughts were running around in his head. Much less those words came out of his mouth. Did InuYasha really expect me to become his second mate! I DON'T THINK SO!

At InuYasha remark. Kouga let out a loud growl baring his fangs and clenched his claws ready to attack InuYasha for even thinking those thoughts about his future mate. But I put my hand up signaling for Kouga to wait and I went up to InuYasha and looked straight at him staring him down as I said " I would rather die a thousand deaths then become your second mate! The mere sound of it makes me sick!"

At that I turned around and took a few steps forward till I was standing in front of Kouga as he wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

"Besides the only reason Kouga and I haven't mate yet is because wolves have customs and pride. We don't go out and screw the first bitch we see like you did." I replied as I relished in the feel of Kouga arms wrapped protecting around me as I spoke to InuYasha and his mate. If you could call that thing a mate.

Then as a after thought I added "You know InuYasha you remind me of a dog I had once as a pet. Every time something died near our house that damn dog would go and drag the dead rotting corpse into the yard. And for days he would play with that dead thing and drag it everywhere. I swear that dog loved that dead disgusting rotting corpse more then he did me. And it seems like I was correct in that matter. I guess all dogs are alike. They can't handle a real women so they go find a dead one."

This must of angered Kikyo because she walked straight up to me and looked me straight in the eye and said "You better watch your back."

And without missing a beat I looked straight back at her dead in the eye and said "You should stop spending so much time on yours."

(AN: I just have to say Oh BURN! LOL!)

At my comeback to Kikyos remark. I looked around and noticed everyone had a shocked look on their face. Like they couldn't believe I just said that. Even Kouga looked shocked that his future mate was brave enough to say that but his shock soon wore off and was replaced with a look of pride and joy. He was actually proud of his mate.

"Come on Kikyo lets go. She just jealous because you're the real thing and she is just a copy." Said InuYasha as he grabbed Kikyos arm and started to lead her away.

"You don't know how wrong you are InuYasha. I am not jealous because I have nothing to be jealous about. I am the original and that Kikyo is just a cold dead imitation of the real kikyo. Think about it. I have almost all of my soul and that Kikyo is just a empty cold clay doll that just looks like the real Kikyo. The only reason she is living if that is what you call it is because she stole part of my soul and is living off of others souls. Think about it InuYasha what was the real Kikyo like? The real Kikyo was kind, caring and compassionate right?" I asked as InuYasha just gave me a small nod.

"Then tell me does this Kikyo act anything like the Kikyo you remember before you got sealed to the tree? This Kikyo steals other souls and devourers them. That is worse then killing someone because at least when someone get killed their souls will live on and travel into the afterlife. But that Kikyo devourers them. She destroys them. Would the Kikyo you used to know do something so horrible as that?" I asked.

I looked at InuYasha and could swear I seen the wheels turning in his head. As he thought about the words I had just said. I knew InuYasha knew I was right. InuYasha never had a chance to grieve the death of Kikyo and he just couldn't come to terms with her death. So he just convinced himself that this dead cold thing was Kikyo so he wouldn't have to face the unavoidable truth that she was dead and she wasn't coming back. And nothing would change that.

"InuYasha the Kikyo you knew and loved is dead and this thing just looks like Kikyo but she isn't. Just like I look like Kikyo but I am not. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me and I am a high school student and a miko and soon to be mate of the wolf prince Kouga. And this cold dead thing is just a shell that wonders the earth and devourers souls like a demon would. Kikyo is dead and it is time you come to terms with that InuYasha." as I said those last words I swore I saw a tear roll down InuYasha cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

"You're right. I knew she wasn't the real Kikyo but I just couldn't or wouldn't let go. I missed and loved her so much that I was just grasping at straws. I thought if I just kept believing that she was Kikyo that somehow it would come true. I need some time alone to deal with this. And I am past due to visit someone's grave." InuYasha said and at that he turned and at incredible speed sped off into the distance.

The dead cold shell just gave me a angry glare and turned and walked off into the distance in the same direction that InuYasha left.

After that Kouga and I bid my friends goodbye and with my directions Kouga picked me up and we jumped into the well. Before we hit the bottom of the well a blue light engulfed and surrounded us. But as soon as the light appeared it disappeared in the same matter.

Then with myself still in Kougas strong muscular arms he jumped once again out of the well this time and landed beside the well in our shed.

"This is your home?" Asked Kouga as he looked around the shed confused. I couldn't help but giggle at his question.

"No this is a shed. This is my home." I said as I slid back the doors of the shed to reveal my house in all it's glory shining in the bright morning light.

When Kouga saw my house his eyes got as big as saucers and they practically bugged out of his head. "Kagome your family must be very wealthy to have a hut this big." Kouga said as he took a couple of step out of the shed.

I just giggled again and said "Well my family isn't wealthy. But thank you for your compliment." I said as I took his hand and led him towards the house.

We came in the back door of the house and I took off my shoes and told Kouga to do the same as I announced myself by yelling my famous "Mom, grandpa, Souta I'm home."

Just then my grandpa came to the doorway and yelled "Demons be gone!" as he threw his useless sutras at Kouga and myself. But Kouga being the protective and loving mate his is. He jumped in front of me in a protective matter to shield me from my grandpa useless attempts.

"Kagome do you know this man?" Asked Kouga as he looked at grandpa with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandpa will you stop throwing those sutras at us. It's not like they work anyways. They might as well be confetti." I said as I stepped out from behind Kouga to show my grandpa that it was me.

"My child why are you dressed that way? And in the company of a wolf demon non the less." Asked Grandpa as he finally stopped the sutra attack.

Just then Souta joined the conversation as he came around the corner and noticed my clothes. "Whoa cool clothes sis. Hey who's this? Is he a demon like InuYasha?" asked Souta as he noticed Kouga behind me.

Just then my mother hearing all the commotion came to see what all the big deal was came around the corner.

"Kagome I am glad your home and I see you have a visitor and your taste in fashion has changed too." Said my mom as she noticed Kouga and my new outfit.

"Everyone calm down. This is Kouga and he is a wolf demon and if you back up and let us breath we can all go into the living room and I will explain everything." I said and at that request I took Kougas hand and led him into the living room and we sat down on the couch while grandpa took a seat on one of the recliners and my mom took a seat in her rocking chair and Souta took a seat on his usual spot on the floor in front of the tv by his video game system. He must have been playing video games when we came home because the tv screen was paused in the middle of a game.

For the next 15 minutes I explained everything from what happened the day I went back to the feudal era with Kudo to just this morning.

"So is mating the same as getting married?" asked my mother.

"Uh kinda. It's just that mating is more permant. Wolfs mate for life. And if one of us shall die the other one will to." I tried to explain.

"And exactly how old are you Kouga?" asked my mom.

"I am actually very young myself. I am 241 years old." replied Kouga. Apparently my mom, grandpa and Souta were surprised at his answer.

"But Kagome is only sixteen. She doesn't have the same lifespan as you." Pointed out my mother.

"You see when Kagome and I mate I will mark her and when a wolf demon bites his mate to mark her some of his demon powers are transferred to his mate and from then on Kagome will have the same lifespan as myself. When wolfs mate they mate for life. And during the mating and marking process two souls become one so if one of us shall die the other one will too because they are one in the same." explained Kouga.

"Kagome are you happy? And are you sure this is what you want?" asked my mother.

"Yes I am very happy and I am absolutely sure this is what I want. I want more then anything to become Kougas mate and have our pups and spend eternity with him." I answered

"Well if your happy and you are sure then I'm happy for you. You have my blessing." said my mother as she got up and gave me a hug.

"Sweet I am going have a wolf demon for a brother in law! This is so awesome!" yelled Souta as he jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

"I just got done cooking breakfast so if you two are hungry come get a seat in the dining room." replied my mother as she went into the kitchen to start serving the food.

So I led Kouga to the table and sat him beside me and there sat out on the table was eggs, Bacon, sausage links, and pancakes. And to drink was either orange juice or milk.

But I could tell by the confused look on Kougas face that he had never saw any of this food before. But of course he is from the feudal era so he wouldn't of.

So I made his plate for him. I put plenty of bacon and sausage on his plate and put one egg and one pancake so he could at least try it to see if he liked it. And filled his glass up with milk because I though orange juice would be too sweet for him.

"This is meat that comes from a animal called a pig. You might like it so at least try it." I said as I pointed to the bacon and sausage that was on his plate. And started to fill my own plate.

Throughout breakfast it was hard to not laugh as Kouga attempted to try the food on his plate. He first would eye the food as if he expected it to move and then he would nibble on it with his face all scrunched up like a kid taking his medicine and then his face would light up when the taste hit his taste buds and he actually realized that the strange food from the future didn't taste half bad.

After breakfast I cleared off the table, washed the dishes and put them away as my mom went outside to tend to her garden, my grandpa sat at the table and read the newspaper and Souta dragged Kouga into the living room and attempted to teach him how to play video games.

After I got done putting the dishes away. I peaked in on Souta and Kouga and they seemed to be really into the video game they were playing and I hated to break that up so I decided to let them play so I decided to go upstairs and take a bath.

After a half a hour of soaking in the tub. I decided it was time to get out so I wrapped a towel around my body and walked down the hall to my bedroom but when I went into my room and turned on the light I was so shocked to see Kouga lying on my bed looking at me that I let out a little eep and accidentally dropped my towel reveling all of myself to him.

When I accidentally dropped my towel. Kougas eyes got big as he looked at my naked form. This is the first time he has seen me without clothes on in full daylight. And apparently he liked what he saw because he got this big perverted smile on his face and I quickly bent down and picked up my towel and wrapped it around me again.

"Man I should surprise you more often. If that is the reaction I get." Said Kouga as he got up off my bed and gave me a small quick kiss.

"That was a accident pure and simple." I said as I went to my dresser and proceeded to pick out my clothes for today.

I picked out my hot pink halter top and black mini skirt and my black high heeled strapped sandals. And then I went into my walk in closet and closed the door so I could get dressed without Kouga watching me.

"So how do I look?" I asked Kouga as I walked out of my closet fully clothed.

"You look beautiful. But then again you always look beautiful no matter what you wear." Said Kouga.

"Thank you honey." I replied as I went up to him and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips but then again Kouga had other plans and he went and put his hand on the back of my head and pulled my head up to deepen the kiss and soon I felt this tongue run along my lower lip asking for permission and I happily agreed and opened my mouth to grant him entrance. And as Kouga was distracting me with his tongue exploring my mouth he very gently pushed me down onto my bed without breaking the kiss and soon I found us on my bed with Kouga leaning over me straddling me as we continued to make out. I was so engrossed in Kouga that I didn't realize that Kougas wondering hands was roaming all over my body and one hand had found its way under the shirt and bra and rested on my unclothed breast and the other hand was trying to unzip my skirt. I didn't realize this until Kouga almost had my skirt all the way unzipped so I forced myself to break away from our kiss even though that was the last thing I wanted to do and said "Kouga we have got to stop."

"Why? You met my pack and I have met your family and we got their blessings from both so the next step is the mating and marking." Said Kouga as he continued to kiss his way from my mouth all the way down to my neck to where I would soon bare his mark.

"I know baby and believe me I would love to mate with you right here and now. But we are in my families house in the middle of the day and my door isn't locked. I would prefer to wait until tomorrow when we get home to our pack before we mate that way we won't have to worry about anyone hearing us or catching us." I said explaining it to him.

Then I heard him sigh and say "Yeah your right. I just can't wait till I make you my mate. But I guess I can wait one more day."

"I promise you baby. It will be well worth the wait." I said as I playfully pushed him off of me and jumped up onto my feet.

I could still see he was disappointed so I decided to do the one thing that would put a smile back on that handsome face of his.

"Hey to make it up to you. Do you want to go with me to the store? And I will buy you all of the summer sausage and beef jerky you want. Except the jalapeño flavor you know what happened last time." I said grinning at him.

"Yeah could we!" said Kouga as he jumped up with a big grin plastered on his face.

My wolf sure likes his jerky. I thought as I saw him practically bouncing off the walls ready to go.

"But wait you can't go to the store with me looking like that." I said and at that I told Kouga to stay in my room and I went into the attic and got into a box of my dads old clothes and I picked out a nice black t-shirt and black dress pants and a pair of tena shoes.

When I came back to the room I saw Kouga standing by my window looking out into the back yard. "Here these should fit." I said as I laid the clothes on my bed.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Kouga

"Nothing. It's just people are not accustomed to seeing a wolf demon in my era." I said as Kouga walked over to me and I helped him get undressed but let the fur wrapping covering his lower half on and I helped him get dressed in the clothes I picked out since he had no idea of how to put this strange clothes on.

Then just as I was explaining to Kouga how to put on the black dress pants on I heard Souta yell from downstairs "Kagome you have got a phone call."

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"Some guy named Hojo." yelled Souta back but I noticed when he said some guy Kouga ears perked up.

Oh great not Hojo. How did he know I was back in town. I wondered as I yelled back to Souta that I was going to pick up the phone in my room.

So I turned my back to Kouga so I wouldn't see him undress himself to put on his pants and I went over to my cordless phone on my desk and picked it up.

"Hello this is Kagome." I said as I heard Souta hang up on the other end.

"Hi Kagome. This is Hojo. I overheard my dad talking to your grandpa over the phone that you were back in town." said Hojo with joy in his voice.

Oh darn it! I forgot that grandpa and Hojo's dad were good friends. Grandpa must of told his dad that I was back in town. Too bad he forgot to mention I had a fiancée now.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner and a movie tonight?" Asked Hojo

"I got other plans tonight." I said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Well are you busy now? Maybe we could meet somewhere and go out for a bite to eat or something?" Asked Hojo with desperation in his voice.

"Well actually I'm busy right now. I am planning to pick up a couple of things at the store…." I said but I was cut off before I could finish by Hojo saying "Okay I'll meet you at the store." and then he hung up before I could get another word out.

I just let out a big sigh as I hung up the phone. Now is it just me or is Hojo sounding more desperate? I thought to myself.

"Who was that baby?" Asked Kouga as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my tiny thin tight stomach which one day would hold our pups.

"Oh it is just this guy from my school. Who is trying desperately for me to be his girlfriend." I said but when I saw Kouga's confused face I explained. "Girlfriend is a another word for mate." But Kouga just growled at that. Apparently wolves are very jealous and possessive and don't appreciate another male sniffing around his female.

"I'll kill him!" Said Kouga as he growled low in his voice.

"No you won't. There will no killing while we are in my era." I said as I twirled around in his arms and placed a hand on each side of his face.

"Okay I won't kill but can I at least mame?" Kouga asked

"No. There will be no killing, maiming or physical harm of any type while we are in my era. Agreed?" I asked looking straight into his eye and giving him the look that said do not argue with me on this subject.

So he reluctantly agreed but did happen to mention that if this Hojo tried anything that he was going to do something about it.

So after I showed Kouga how to put on his shoes we went and told my mother where we were going and we were off to the store. But darning the whole walk. Bombarded me with a thousand questions. It was like I was talking to a child. But then again I could blame him because the world sure did change a lot since the feudal era. So I tried to keep up and answered all of the questions he had to the best of my ability.

Finally after about a thousand questions later we reached the store and Kouga was amazed at the grocery store. He was like a kid in a candy store and was amazed at all the food.

"It must of taken forever to gather this much fruits and vegetables." commented Kouga as we passed through the produce area of the store. If Kouga was amazed at the produce area then where I was taking him would blow his socks off. Cause I led him over to the deli section.

When he saw all that juicy raw meat of every kind laid out behind the glass case I thought he had gone insane. He was staring at the meat like it was the most wondrous sight he ever saw and he started to drool.

"Who ever was able to hunt all this meat. I want to go hunting with them next time." Kouga joked as he kept eyeing all the wonderful raw meat.

"Kouga since you are a expert at meat. What do you suggest we get to have for supper tonight? Tonight the whole town is having a celebration and are shooting off fireworks so I thought I would get something to bar-b-que tonight. Of course we won't cook your piece if you don't want us to." I explained.

As Kouga looked through the glass case. It looked like he was having a hard time of choosing. Because he kept looking back and forth between five different kinds but soon he settled on one.

"How about this one?" Said Kouga as he pointed out the steaks.

"Good eye Kouga. Steaks do sound good." I said as I ordered ten of the steaks. I was sure to order extra just in case.

Then Kouga and I headed on to the aisle that held the jerky and summer sausage. And boy did Kouga go to town buying it. He got at least three of every flavor except the jahoapinos and got at least ten rolls of summer sausage. So by the time we got done we had our cart over flowing with jerky, summer sausage and steaks. Every wolfs dream huh.

So we paid for our purchase and put them in my backpack so we wouldn't have to carry the bags. As we walked out of the store I was glad that we didn't run into Hojo there but just as I thought that who else spotted us on the sidewalk but Hojo.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey wait up!" Yelled Hojo as he ran up to us and started walking with us. Just thank god Kouga was on my right while Hojo was on my left so I could be between the two.

"Oh Hi Hojo." I said as I gave him a friendly smile but Kouga did anything but that when he heard that this man was Hojo the one that was pursuing his mate so all Kouga did was let out a low deep growl.

"Hi Kagome how was your trip?" asked Hojo as we walked along.

"My trip was good. Very eventful." I answered but just as I answered him without notice he want and grabbed my hand to hold it. I just yanked back my hand as if I had touched a hot stove and Kouga noticed this and man did he explode because just as he was about to take a swing at Hojo. I put one hand up to stop his arm from taking a swing and placed another hand on his cheek.

"Please let me kill him." asked Kouga in a low voice. Low enough so no one else could hear except us two.

"No Kouga." I simply answered.

"But Kagome he made a pass at my you my future mate. In wolf society I am allowed to kill him for his actions." Explained Kouga.

"But Kouga you have to make a exception here because he doesn't know I am your future mate. You can't kill him for something that is just a misunderstanding." I pleaded with Kouga.

"Alright but I am just doing this because you asked me to. But if he messes up one more time he can kiss his life goodbye." said Kouga as he gave me a long hard kiss as if he was branding me as his. As if he wanted to leave his mark and doing this in front of another male meant he was sending a message that I was his and no one else's.

Hojo seemed to receive that message loud and clear because in a hurt voice he asked "Kagome who is this?"

I just took Kougas hand in mine and answered "Kouga is my fiancée." But after I said that I explained to him fiancée means that you are my future mate.

Hojo just looked at us in shock and finally said "But But Kagome he can't be your fiancée."

"Ummm excuse me! The last time I checked I was under the expression I could make my own choices especially when it comes to who I marry!" I yelled. I was pissed off! How dare Hojo tell me who I can and cannot marry!

"But you were promised to me." Whined Hojo

"I made no such promise." I explained

"You didn't but your grandpa did." Explained Hojo

"Hold on what the heck are you talking about?" I asked getting a little nervous as to the answer.

"When I was two months old. You were born and the day you were born my dad and your grandpa made a deal and your grandpa promised your hand in marriage to me." Said Hojo

I couldn't believe my ears. Because if I heard him right this had better be a joke because if it isn't I am going to break my own rule and kill someone! He had to be joking. But the expression on Hojo's face told me this was no joke.

I couldn't believe my grandpa had me in a arranged marriage and to Hojo of all people. But I didn't care because I wasn't going to marry Hojo not now not ever. I don't care if I have to run away to the feudal era and never come back. Because I am Kougas mate and no one else's. I just stood there in shock as Kouga held me in his strong tight muscular arms and he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Kagome and we will be together no matter what." and with those words I gave him a long lingering kiss.

**Authors Note: So here is another cliffy. So how is that for a shocker! Hojo and Kagome had a arranged marriage! No wonder Hojo wouldn't leave her alone. Actually this chapter was supposed to be quite boring and just a filler until the next chapter but when I started writing it took on a life of it's own and this is what came out of my head and down onto paper. So please please please review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: First of all I want to thank Princess Happy, Trelweny Ropsephonixwolf, beak beak, kate, scorpioprincess18, Ryo-chan wolf girl, callmeBaby08, No name reviewer, Jinta7777, and cerezita72903for all their great reviews. I love hearing from everyone. Heck the reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. So THANK YOU! **

**Ryo-chan wolf girl: Sorry about the fiancé part. I wasn't sure if they knew what that was in the feudal era so I just thought I would put that in there just to be on the safe side. I probably didn't know because I didn't pay enough attention to the episode with Ayame in it. I really hate her. Death to Ayame! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Second of all I was to apologize in advance for any misspelling. My right hand is in bandages because I wasn't smart enough to wear gloves while cleaning with chemicals. So I got chemical burns on my right hand. And I can't type very well with my right hand right now. So please be patient! **

Chapter Twelve

The walk back home was a quiet one. Because I was so fuming mad that I couldn't even talk. Kouga knew me well enough to know that when I was mad the best thing to do was to not to bother me until the whole thing was over so Kouga didn't dare say anything even though I knew he was just as angry as I was at my grandpa.

As we got closer and closer to home my anger just grew and grew with each step closer that we got. By the time we had reached the front door I was so angry that my blood was boiling.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled the second I opened the front door.

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" I yelled as I stomped my way through the house trying to locate where my so called grandpa was. And finally I found him lounging in the living room watching Souta play video games.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I yelled at him.

"Now you may be my granddaughter and I may be your grandfather but you have no right to talk to me like that. I am your elder and you are to respect your elders. You got that?" asked my grandpa

"GRANDFATHER! What kind of grandfather forces his granddaughter into a arranged marriage! Yelled Kouga who was hot on my heels when we found him in the living room.

"The kind of grandfather who is looking out for the welfare of his family." Said grandpa as he got up from the recliner.

"What did you do huh? Sell me to highest bidder?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest/

"What is with all the yelling in here?" asked my mom as she entered the room with a worried look on her face and took off her dirt covered gardening gloves.

"Mom did you know the day I was born Grandpa here made a deal with Hojo's dad that Hojo would have my hand in marriage?" I asked.

With that said my moms eyes narrowed at grandpa as my grandpa bowed his head in shame to hide from her glaring daggers at him. "No I didn't. Is this true grandpa?" asked my mother as she came to stand in front of grandpa.

"Yes but it was only because I was looking out for the welfare of our family." Said Grandpa in a rush voiced.

"How is forcing my daughter to marry someone against her will. For the welfare of the family?" asked my mom as she mimicked me when she crossed her arms across her chest. Man my mom can look scary when she wants to be. I was surprised my grandpa wasn't cowering in the corner at the moment. That is how scary my mom looked with her towering over my grandpa in height with that look that said you better have one damn good excuse or I will rip your head off.

"Well as you know Hojo's dad is one of the most powerful, wealthiest and most respected men in the country. And with me being a respected spiritual leader and all. If Hojo and Kagome were to get married it would be the best for both families. Hojo's family would become even more powerful and respected because of Kagome being from a spiritual family. And just think of it we would get more visitors to the shrine, we would wealthy beyond our wildest dreams, not to mention we would be more respected just from association with the Hojo family." replied grandpa.

"But it's not worth it at the expense of my daughters happiness." Said my mother

"You had this planned didn't you? The second I had Kagome at the hospital you probably ran to the phone and called him up to make this agreement didn't you?" asked my mom staring down at him

"No not the second she was born. I waited a hour before I called." answered grandpa with his head still hanging in shame.

"I can't believe you tried to pull this stunt again!" Yelled my mom

"Uhhhh excuse me. Again?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah he tried this same thing with me. He had me in a arranged marriage too and tried to force me to marry someone against my will also. But it didn't work. He wanted me to marry Aro Moore. He was the son of the man who owned and operated the main imports and exports company. But I didn't love him. I love your dad. So I told your grandpa if he went through with it and didn't call it off. I would disown him. So eventually I forced him to call it off." explained my mom never taking her eyes off grandpa as she explained.

"And if you had married him. You would be living in the lap of luxury right now." replied grandpa.

"But I wouldn't be happy. You can't buy true love." replied my mom right back

"Besides if I married him. I wouldn't of had Kagome and Souta." added my mom.

"Now old man are you going to call it off willingly or am I going to have to force you?" Asked Kouga clenching his claw hands.

"But…" was all grandpa said in reply.

"Call it off or you will be our packs new chew toy!" I yelled through my clenched teeth.

"Fine." mumbled grandpa as he sat back down.

"NOW!" my mom yelled.

With that word said he got up and shuffled his feet into the other room to the cordless phone as my mother followed him to make sure he called it off.

Later that night we were all out in the backyard having a bar-b-que while we waited for the fireworks show that was to be held later on tonight. Thankfully we were one of the lucky ones that could see the fireworks show from our backyard everyone else had to go to the park to watch the fireworks.

It was a perfect summer night the fireflies were out making the back yard seem like it was lit up with a million tiny lights. And the summer air seemed to be still but warm all the same.

My mom and I were at the grill barbequing the steaks that Kouga and I had gotten earlier today while we listened to the music we could hear from the live band that was playing in the park nearby.

Grandpa was basically pouting at the picnic table nearby. He still hasn't said a word to anyone since we forced him to call off my arranged marriage to Hojo. Which was fine with us. He would get over it eventually.

And Kouga and Souta were in the middle of the backyard lighting off some smaller fireworks. Which was actually entertaining considering that Kouga didn't know anything about fireworks. Kouga actually thought Souta was a sorcerer of some kind when he lit up a sparkler. He couldn't figure out how Souta was able to make fire appear from the end of a stick. And when they set off some Saturn missiles Kouga actually suggested to me that would be a great weapon we could use against Naraku. I just laughed at that thinking that a little thing such as Saturn missile firework could take down such a powerful demon as Naraku.

I was glad that Souta and Kouga were getting along so well since they were soon going to be brother in laws. They were like best friends by now. Even Souta said to me earlier this afternoon that he liked Kouga more then InuYasha.

But by the time Kouga and Souta broke out the roman candles supper was done and we all sat at the picnic table enjoying the barbequed steak, mashed potatoes and gravy and Amish macaroni salad. Of Course the salad was way too sweet for Kougas taste buds but he enjoyed everything else. He even enjoyed his steak cooked with barbeque sauce. So at Kougas suggestion I told him we could bring some barbeque sauce back with us for our pack.

After supper was done and cleaned up. Myself and Kouga found ourselves sharing a lounge chair waiting for the fireworks show to start. I leaned back into Kouga strong safe warm arms and just relished in their warmth. Just as I was starting to relax in Kougas warm embrace. I heard a loud boom that shook the house windows and then shortly after the boom their was a bright flash of multi colored light that filled up the sky. But then as the light filled up the sky I was suddenly flipped over onto my back with Kouga lying on top of me shielding my sight of the fireworks.

"Uhhh honey what are you doing?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I'm protecting you my future mate." replied Kouga looking down at me.

"From what?" I asked looking back up at him

"From the attack coming from the sky." answered Kouga

I just giggled at his answer and said "Honey that sound and light you just heard and saw is not a attack. Humans in my era shoot off these things that go up into the sky and make colors that light up the sky. They are harmless. I promise." I said as I sat up and this time Kouga leaned against me as I wrapped my arms around him. As we watched the fireworks explode in the dark star filled sky.

"Why do the humans in your era do this? What is the purpose?" asked Kouga as he snuggled further into my warm embrace and watched multiple fireworks go off at once filling the night sky in streaks of gold, purple and green.

"This is how we celebrate in my era." I answered him as I continued to watch the wonderful display of colors and explosions.

We watched the rest of the fireworks display in silence just enjoying being in each others embrace. Finally the show ended and Kouga and I decided to go to bed early because we had to get up early to go back to the feudal era and rejoin the pack. Even though we trusted Ginta and Haukuku to be able to take care of things while we were gone we still didn't want to leave them in charge too long. Who knew what would happen with those two knuckle heads in charge.

As we got in bed that night and held each other as we fell asleep we had no idea that back in the feudal era that Naraku already had a plan in action that could possibly change our future forever.

(Two weeks earlier)

(Before they found Kudo and everything happened.)

(Location: Naraku's Castle)

Naraku was looking out the window over the valley deep in thought. He had the majority of the jewel shards but he knew that InuYasha and his group had gathered quite a few too. And eventually he would have to face them and take their jewel shards by force if necessary. He knew that InuYasha and his group would pose a problem especially that miko that was traveling with them. The last time he had a run in with her. She destroyed his body. He didn't want to have to face her again unless he had too.

But InuYasha and his group was not the only ones that posed a problem there was also Kouga the wolf prince who had two jewel shards one in each leg. Not only did he possess two of the jewel shards he desired but he also vowed revenge for his fallen comrades and was constantly seeking him out. And got quite close a couple of times so this wolf was also getting to be a problem.

Even though Naraku was pretty confident that he could easily defeat them all he was still worried that somehow they would be able to defeat him. If there was only some way he could see into the future to find out what may happen. Then the answer seemed to pop in his head at that last thought. He couldn't see into the future but a magical being known as a seer could. He has heard many stories about a human that had the ability to see into the past, present and future who was referred to as a seer. But he had never yet seen or met one just heard the stories and legends. But their was a rumor that their was a seer that lived in the southern mountains but then again that was just a rumor not a fact. But it was worth checking out.

So he called Kaugra to him and ordered her to seek out this seer that was rumored to reside in the southern mountains. And with her orders given she hoped on his flying feather and floated away towards the southern mountains.

It was two days until Kaugra reappeared at Narakus castle with a old man in his sixties with her.

"Naraku I have brought you the seer that you have seeked." Said Kaugra as she bowed.

"Good work Kaugra. Now leave us. The seer and I have some business to discuss." said Naraku as he turned around to face the seer and Kaugra left them alone.

Naraku just looked at the old man that was standing before him. Naraku had to say he was sorely disappointed. This human just looked like a old man who was about to expire not like a all knowing all seeing seer. The old man had grey hair with black streaks that went down to his chin and dark grey eyes.

And he looked like he needed a change in clothes as well. He had on a black long sleeved tattered shirt, brown baggy pants and old grey shoes and a some what ripped old grey robe. Not to mention when he walked he had to use the assistance of a cane.

"You look different then what I expected." said Naraku

"That is what happens when you have to live in exile because others fear you because of your abilities. My own kind shun me like I was some sort of demon." explained the seer.

"What is your name seer?" asked Naraku

"My name is Caz Lomen." Answered the seer

"I am Naraku and I am in need of your assistance. I need you to see into my future." replied Naraku

"And what is in it for me?" Asked Caz

"You get to live." answered Naraku as he narrowed his eyes at the elderly old man.

"You really shouldn't threaten with empty threats. I know you won't kill me. You need me. So I am going to ask again what is in it for me?" asked Caz again.

"What do you want old man?" asked Naraku as he towered over the old man in height.

" I wish to be turned into a demon so I may exact my revenge on those who have shunned me and done me wrong." Answered the seer

"Very well. If your predictions prove to be useful then I shall grant your wish to become a demon." answered Naraku with no intention of granting his wish but lied anyways.

"Very well then. What do you wish to know about your future?" asked Caz the elderly seer.

" I want to look into my future to see if there is anyone that I should be wary of that could defeat me? Such as a white haired half demon and his group, a reincarnated miko or a wolf demon prince. Asked Naraku.

Just then the elderly seer stood up straight as he looked straight ahead into nothingness and his eyes turned pure white as he looked into the future.

"What do you see?" asked Naraku as he watched the seer intensely.

"I see that you are a mighty demon indeed and those that you spoke of cannot and will not defeat you. But there is one that can." replied Caz

"Who?" yelled Naraku

"I see a infant. This child is more powerful then anyone can ever imagine. This child will be the one that will defeat you." answered the seer.

"A INFANT! A MERE BABY WILL BE ONE TO DEFEAT THE MIGHTY NARAKU ! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Naraku.

"My visions never lie." replied the seer

"What is so special about this baby that it is able to defeat me?" asked Naraku

"This is one very gifted baby. It is what we call a twice blessed child. A child that is blessed with not only one gift but two." answered Caz

"This baby is a full wolf demon like his father but possesses miko powers like his mother. Thus making him twice blessed." added Caz

"Tell me how do I prevent this child from defeating me in the future?" Asked Naraku

Just then Caz eyes returned to normal. "The are two possibilities the first is you have to kill either the mother or the father of the child that way the child cannot be conceived."

"Who are the child's parents?" asked Naraku

"The fathers name is Kouga a wolf prince. And the mother is a miko by the name of Kagome." replied Caz.

At that answer Naraku knew that option was out the window. He has tried many times to kill the wolf prince Kouga but that wolf always managed to escape with his life. And that miko Kagome was too powerful for him to defeat not to mention she always had that half breed looking out for her.

"What is the second possibility?" Asked Naraku

"I can give you a potion that will transport you or whoever you wish into the future and then back to the present again. You can go into the future and kill the child so he will not pose a threat to you." replied Caz

And at that Naraku called Kagura into the room as Caz presented her with a two small bottles filled with a bright purple liquid and instructed her as to what to do. As Naraku gave her strict instructions that she was to go into the future and kill the infant that was a threat to Naraku.

Then as Caz instructed Kagura drank the purple liquid that tasted horrible and recited the line that Caz told her to.

"Open wide the gates of time." said Kagura and when she recited that there was a bright flash of light and Kagura was gone.

Kagura saw a flash of light and when she could see again she wasn't in Narakus Castle anymore she was in a tunnel with many doorways to both sides of her. Caz the seer instructed her she was to walk up the tunnel until she saw a doorway the showed a group of female wolf demons washing their clothes in the river.

So as Kaugra was walking she noticed all the doorways had a different scene in them like clips from a movie. But it wasn't long till she found the doorway she was looking for and entered the doorway.

Suddenly she was in a clearing next to the wolf demon cave and from where she was she could see the wolf demon women washing their clothes in the river. It seemed it was going to be easy to kill the defenseless baby and if the parents got in the way she would kill them along with their child.

So feeling confident Kaugra walked towards the female wolf demons and soon spotted the one she was instructed to kill. There was the one named Kagome wearing wolf demon clothing while holding her son close to her as her son cooed at the attention his mother gave him.

But it wasn't long until the wolf demon women and their children noticed the presence of Kaugra. And when Kagome noticed that it was her suddenly a blue force field appeared around the wolf demons protecting her pack.

"Kagome I am here for your baby. Had him over to me and I shall spare you and your pack." Announced Kaugra

"Never. I will never hand my son over to you. Leave now Kaugra or I will be forced to kill you here and now." announced Kouga as he walked out of the woods with the rest of the pack and entered the force field that Kagome had put up.

As much as Kaugra had tried to break the force field she failed each and every time. And it wasn't until she was about to try one last attempt that she noticed that the wolfs had back up. From where she was she could see InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all charging towards her to back up Kagome and Kouga. So in a panic she did the only thing she could think of. She had to move the fight to where the pack couldn't rely on reinforcement. She knew that she could eventually kill the wolfs but she knew if the half demon and his comrades joined in the fight she would defiantly die.

So Kaugra drank the purple liquid once again and she put her hand on the force field so that everyone in the force field would be transported to the present once she said the words that Caz instructed her to. And with that she said "Open wide the gates of time. Return me to the present now."

This time Caz told her she wouldn't have to walk through the tunnel because the potion would return her to her time line from once she came.

When Kaugra said the words their was a bright flash of light and when she could see again she was in the same meadow she was in before but just back in the present. And with her the whole wolf demon tribe that was in the force field. And no back up in sight.

Kaugra gave a small smirk knowing her plan worked and she combined all her power together and sent a big ball of evil power towards the force field breaking it. After the force field was broken the wolf demons tried to fight back but they just weren't strong enough. In fact it brought a sense of desavu to Kaugra. She picked off the wolf demons like flies. And soon all of them were dead.

She walked over the fallen dead bodies toward Kagome who was lying lifeless on the ground face down and was clutching the hand of Kouga who was lying next to her. If Kaugra hadn't know where they fell she wouldn't of known it was them because Kaugra did such a number on them that their own mother wouldn't recognize them. Confident that the dead baby on the ground near them was theirs she got on her feather and just as she flew off she saw InuYasha, present Kagome, Mikouku, Sango and Shippo running towards the fallen wolfs.

Kaugra rode the long distance to Narakus castle. When she got back she went and told Naraku that the child was dead along with the future Kouga and Kagome and the entire wolf pack. At that Naraku got a big smirk on his face that the only person that could defeat him was dead and gone. Now no one stood in his way. But little did he know that the baby was not dead and was in the care of InuYasha and his group.

(Present time)

(Where we last left off at.)

(Location: Naraku's Castle.)

Since that day two weeks ago. The seer has set up permant residence at Naraku's Castle. It seemed that Naraku had promised the Seer acceptance, safety, shelter and to be taken care of if the seer accepted Naraku's request to the help him in his quest by seeing into the future so Naraku would have a advantage over his enemies. The Seer accepted Naraku's request never forgetting that Naraku still owed him by turning him into a demon for his help last time.

Since accepting Naraku's offer. Caz had everything he would need. Naraku gave him his own room in the castle complete with everything he would need to brew potions not even including all the books of magic he would ever need. Naraku also provided him with some new clothing. Now he was wearing a black silk shirt complete with black pants and shoes. And was also wearing a blue velvet robe and his old wooden cane was replaced with one that was made out of silver. He looked like a changed man with a new set of clothes.

Caz spent most of his days doing was he was best at looking into other people's past, present and future. He was like a peeping tom but without the risk of getting caught. But today it was all business he had to help Naraku like he promised so his eyes went white when he looked into Naraku's future but was surprised at what he saw. His future had not changed at all. It was the same as it was two weeks ago. If Narakus incantation did as she was told and killed that child his future would of surly changed.

So then he began looking into the past of Kaugras and noticed that she did indeed kill the wolf tribe but left too early and didn't notice that the child's mother died protecting her baby and that the InuYasha gang found the baby and was caring for it. Then he looked farther and found that the present Kagome had taken it to Kougas tribe to be looked after. At this rate the future will be fulfilled faster then he thought. So with his new found information. The seer went to talk to Naraku. He found him outside talking to Kaugra and it seemed to be a very heated conversation indeed because Naraku seemed pretty upset when Caz interrupted him.

"This had better be good seer." Said Naraku never taking his eyes off Kaugra.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion my lord but I just found out something you might want to be aware of." Answered the seer.

"The child is still alive." added the seer referring to Kudo.

At this new piece of information Narakus eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed again while giving Kaugra the death glare.

Well it looks like I am just going to have to clean up Kaugras mess myself. If you want something done right you got to do it yourself and at that Naraku went into his castle in order to plan his next course of attack.

**Authors Note: Wow this chapter was longer then the last. My fingers are starting to hurt from typing so much. LOL So what do you think. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I tried to explain it to the best of my ability. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I would be more then happy to answer them. So how did you like this chapter? Please Please Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: THANK YOU Priness Happy, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, kate, Ryo-chan wolf girl, No name reviewer, Jinta 7777 beak beak, KittKatt, scorpioprincess18 and kouga's older woman thank you all for all the great reviews! I look forward to them every time I update. Sorry it took me so long to update. We have had the worse string of bad luck lately. My computer crashed not once but twice so I had to go and erase the whole hard drive twice. Then my internet provider had to reset my internet connection so I could even get on to the internet. Then our new transmission in our car went out, Then my husband lost his cell phone so I had to go buy a new one, and then our two year old went and totally destroyed our digital camera. Not to mention everything else. So yeah not a good week. So please please please please for the love of god keep the reviews coming!**

**I would also like to apologize in advance if the time travel thing is confusing. I will try my best to explain what is going on. And if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them the next time I update. And again thank you for all the reviews. Reviews are what encourage me to write and without them this story wouldn't exist. So thank you again for all the great reviews! Please keep it up!**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: Sorry if I didn't make much since with the whole who Naraku has to kill thing. Time travel is one heck of a hard thing to write. Naraku wanted Kagura to kill Kudo because he is Kagome and Kougas son and will be more powerful then Naraku so since Kagura had to kill Kagome and Kouga and the pack to get to Kudo she had to kill them to get to the baby. Does that make much sense? I hope so. I hope I wrote it clear enough. As for the grammer like my user name says I am a Country girl and I talk and apparently write (LOL) with a accent. So I blame it on the accent. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Ryo-chan wolf girl: Yep Kudo is really Kouga's and Kagome's son from the future but you are just going to have to wait to see how they take the news. And thank you for how I took care of Kagome's grandfather and personally I would of let Kouga kick his ass. But I thought that he is old and Kagome wouldn't of wanted that for her grandfather so I let him slid. I hope you like the story and please keep reading. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Beak beak: Sorry if it was a little confusing. I hate writing time lines because it is so hard to write and explain. As for you question about what happens to Kudo when he is born in the present well you will just have to wait and find out. I have something planned for that too. I promise there is a method to my madness. LOL Thank you for all your reviews!**

**KittKatt: Thank you for your compliment. It is always nice to know when someone likes my work so Thank You! Thank You for your review!**

**Scorpioprincess: Well if you want to know if Kagome and Kouga are going to die or not you will just have to keep reading. I can't give away all the good secrets! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sorry I wasn't able to tell you all the answers to the questions but if I did then you would know whats going to happen and what would the fun be in that? I promise there is a method to my madness! LOL! If you want to know you will just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next. So please keep up the good work. And Please Please Please for the love of god review! **

Chapter Thirteen

(Present time)

(Location: Kagome's Home)

(Where we left Kagome and Kouga last time.)

I woke the next morning to a annoying buzzing sound coming from my alarm clock beside my bed. Not wanting to move from my warm position in bed. I reached behind me and slammed my hand down on the snooze button on the alarm clock. As I mumbled "Just five more minutes." not ever opening my eyes and snuggling into Kouga's warm chest from where my head was resting.

It seemed like two seconds after I closed my eyes that the alarm was going off yet again. "Fine I'm up." I mumbled as I sat up and turned off the alarm clock. Then as I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I looked behind me and noticed Kouga still snoozing away. My man can sleep. I chuckled to myself as I pulled the covers up to his chest and tiptoed around the room so I was careful not to wake him up as I grabbed my wolf demon clothes and tiptoed out of the room, down the hall and to the bathroom so I wouldn't wake the rest of my family up as I went to take my morning shower.

I made sure to take my time as I took my shower knowing that it would be the last time I would be able to take a shower for a long time. Now don't get me wrong. I love taking baths in the hot springs but every once in awhile a I just want to take a quick shower.

Then when I almost done taking my shower. I was surprised when I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind me and pulled my back against a rock hard chest. Startled I led out a loud scream but it was muffled by a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh You'll wake up the whole house." whispered a deep husky voice in my ear.

At that I twirled around in his arms to find Kouga standing there naked in all his glory.

"Kouga what are you doing?" I asked shocked to find him naked and sharing a shower with me.

"Well I woke up to find you gone so I followed your scent to here. And since I need a shower also before we head back. I decided to join you." replied Kouga as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Well since you took it upon yourself to join me for a shower. Let me introduce you to a wonderful little product called Shampoo and Conditioner." I said holding up two bottles.

"What is that?" asked Kouga giving me a puzzled look as I poured some Shampoo into the palm of my hand.

"It is a liquid that makes your hair clean and shiny." I replied as I rubbed the liquid in his long hair and on his tail.

After I had rubbed it in. I had him rinse it out and then I continued to put the conditioner in his hair.

"Now what is that?" Asked Kouga.

"Now this is a liquid that makes you hair silky smooth." I replied

"Uhhh this stuff smells like flowers. Your making me smell all girly." said Kouga wrinkling up his nose at the scent of the lilac and jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner.

"Yeah but you'll have the best hair in all of feudal Japan." I joked with a smile on my face as I directed him to rinse the conditioner out of his hair.

"Kagome why do you have strange colored slippery rocks in your miniature indoor waterfall?" Asked Kouga as I turned around to put the bottles of shampoo and conditioner back on the shelf.

I have to say I was kind of confused at Kougas question. What the heck was he talking about? Then it hit me the indoor miniature waterfall he was talking about was him referring to the shower but what the heck did he mean by strange colored slippery rocks? But my question was soon answered when I turned around and found him trying to hold on to a blue bar of soap. So the bars of soap was the strange colored slippery rocks he was referring too.

"That is not a rock. That is a bar of soap. It cleans your skin." I replied with a little laugh as I took the soap out of his hand and rubbed the soap on a washcloth for him to use.

"This isn't going to make me smell all girly? Is it?" Asked Kouga as he eyed the soap filled washcloth.

I laughed a little as I replied "No. This soap smells like cucumbers and watermelons."

"Great so instead of smelling like flowers. I can smell like food." replied Kouga as he took the washcloth from me.

"What is with you humans and wanting to smell like stuff the grows from the ground?" Asked Kouga as I got out of the shower.

I didn't answer his question and just gave a little laugh. Having Kouga around was like a breath of fresh air. His point of view on things was not only interesting but humorous also.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kouga when he noticed I was no longer in the shower with him.

"I was almost done taking a shower when you joined me." I answered as I wrapped one towel around my chest acting as a small mini wrap dress and wrapped another towel around my hair and on top of my head. Looking like a turban after I was done.

I grabbed my wolf demon outfit and headed back to my room and was halfway down the hallway when I heard a sound from behind me and I turned around and noticed Kouga walking down the hallway right behind totally naked.

"Oh my god! Kouga cover yourself up. What if one of my family saw you walk around here naked?" I asked as I took the towel that was acting as a turban off my head and wrapped it around his waist.

He didn't answer and just followed me to my room. When we got to my room. We both dried ourselves off and got dressed for the day. Kouga was back in his original wolf demon clothes as I was dressed in mine. Thank God I had enough time yesterday afternoon to wash our wolf demon clothes while Kouga and Souta played video games. And it seemed as though Kouga was a fast learner too because by the end of the day yesterday he was about as good as Souta was at his video games.

Once I was dressed. I sat down at my make up counter and turned on the blow drier to blow dry my hair dry and after a couple of minutes of doing this. I heard Kouga ask. "Kagome where is that wind coming from?" I looked in the mirror and saw him behind me staring at my hair as it blowed in the warm air coming from the blow drier.

"Oh this is a blow drier. The warm wind is coming from this. I point it at my hair and it dries my hair faster." I said as I showed him by pointing it at my head once again.

"Here come here. I will show you." I said as I got up from my seat and mentioned him to sit down and take my place.

When I turned the hair drier on Kouga. He at first jumped at the sudden burst of warm air coming from the device. But soon he relaxed as I continued to brush and dry his hair and after ten minutes his hair and the fur on his tail was completely dry and man did he look nice. He had the most beautiful wonderful hair. The kind of hair. I wish I was born with.

When Kouga stood up. I couldn't help but stare at this wonderful, beautiful, handsome man/ wolf in front of me. His pitch black hair was pulled into his trademark ponytail and his wolf demon outfit made sure to show off his rippling muscles just beneath those clothes. But not only was he attractive on the outside but he was drop dead gorgeous on the inside. What was on the inside was what made me love him with all my heart. He was loyal and loving, compassionate and caring. He was everything anyone could ever want. But what I couldn't understand is what he would want in me. Compared to me he was a Greek god and I was just a ordinary human girl. Granted I was a miko but still.

"How did I ever get so lucky? To have someone as wonderful as you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked directly into those wonderful icy blue eyes.

"Believe me when I say I am the lucky one." Said Kouga as he gave me a long lingering sweet kiss.

After that we went downstairs where even me being the weak human I am could smell the wonderful smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen.

We both walked into the dining room to see breakfast already sitting on the table.

"Mom you really out did yourself this time." I complimented as I noticed the varity of wonderful mouth watering food sitting on the table.

"Well thank you Kagome. I know I won't being seeing the both of you for awhile so I wanted to give you a hearty breakfast before you left this morning. And who knows the next time I see you. You and Kouga might be expecting." Replied my mom.

Kouga and I couldn't help but blush at my mothers hint. Geez my mom wants grandkids real bad. I thought. And just then Souta came shuffling his feet into the dining room. And he plopped down on the chair right across the table.

Souta looked half awake and his hair was a mess. Sticking up in all directions.

"Have a rough night Souta?" I asked

"Buyo kept me up all night. I think he is a little nervous with a wolf demon in the house." answered Souta

"Buyo's our pet cat." I explained before Kouga could ask the question.

"Well I didn't cook this food for everyone to look at. Dig in." said my mom.

And at that I started to fill up Kougas plate with what I thought he might like to eat. And then proceeded to do the same with my own and we both started to chow down.

Breakfast time was great. The food tasted awesome like always. Grandpa was starting to get over being mad at everyone and actually struck up a conversation with Kouga and I, and while Kouga and Souta talked about video games my mom and I tried to think up a excuse as to what to tell everyone since I wouldn't be finishing high school and wouldn't be around anymore but would allow myself and Kouga to occasionally visit.

And after about ten minutes of talking we finally settled on a story of what to tell anyone if they asked. If anyone asked the story or excuse was while I was visiting relatives that lived far away I graduated early from high school and met and fell in love with a man that was very powerful and wealthy and that we were engaged to be married.

Actually our story wasn't completely false considering that Kouga was a prince and I actually did met and fall in love with him.

"I just wish. That I could see you and Kouga get married. I know mating is like getting married but I still wish I could see my little girl get married. It would mean so much to me and everyone in the family to see you two get married in a ceremony." Asked my mom.

At that I was debating as to what to do. I mean when I was little I always dreamed of what my wedding would be like. And not to have one just seemed unusual.

"But mom not having a wedding would save so much money." I explained to her.

"Don't worry about money. Your father and I put money aside before he died for your wedding when you got older. It was as much his dream as it was mine to see you get married." replied my mother.

Ohhh she pulled out my father card. She must be desperate. I thought

Finally I thought of some sort of comprise, "Fine. Kouga and I will have the traditional wedding but under two conditions. First is I want to have the wedding in the feudal era. And second I want both Grandpa and Keada to perform the ceremony." I said

"That is fine with me but how are we supposed to get the feudal era to attend?" Asked my mom.

"The same way Kouga was able to come here with me to the present. If I hold on to one of you when I jump into the well you will get transported to the feudal era with me." I explained

Surprisingly my mom and Souta got really excited about the prospect of finally getting to go to federal era. But Grandpa on the other hand got a worried look on his face and muttered something about needing more sutras as he walked out of the room.

After Breakfast was eaten and cleaned up. I asked Kouga if we could leave this afternoon instead of this morning so I could go and shop for mine and Sangos dress. Since I wanted Sango to be my maid of honor and I knew Sango would love to be.

So the whole morning was spent shopping for mine and Sango's dresses. First stop was my favorite stop. The first stop was to pick out my wedding dress. I walked into the store and started looking through the wedding dresses. It was like a sea of white. It was hard to tell one dress from another. But then again this store was huge not only did they sell wedding dresses but they also sold the bridesmaids dresses and even the tuxes.

Finally with a sales women's help I picked out a couple of dresses I wanted to try on. So she led me to the dressing rooms and when I was alone I started to undress so I could try on the dress and when I was stripped down to just my black lace bra and bikini the door to the room came flying open and in walked a guy who was caring a tux.

And when he looked up and noticed me I was shocked to see it was none other then Hojo.

"Hojo what the hell! Get out of here!" I yelled when I noticed him getting a eye full of my near naked form.

But of course Hojo being the typical teenage guy just stood there staring at me getting a good full look at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

'Uh huh." answered Hojo nodding his head yes. I swear it looked like he was about to drool.

"Then unless it is the last thing you want to see. I suggest you get out of the room NOW! I yelled as I pushed on his back until he was out of the room so I could get dressed alone.

Finally after I practically forced Hojo to leave I put on the dress and headed out of the room to stand on the platform in front of the mirror in the main room.

I was in a ball gown type dress that was fitted on the top and with a ball gown on the bottom. It was made out of white silk and had jewels on it that shined like diamonds. And I felt like a princess in it. Which I should since I am marring a prince.

"You look amazing." commented a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find Hojo in a tux. Apparently he found another dressing room to get dressed in.

"So do you." I commented right back.

"So what's with the tux?" I asked as Hojo walked up to me.

"My brother is getting married and I am the best man. So we are here getting our tuxes." Answered Hojo as he stood beside me and looked into the mirror.

"You know I used to dream of a day like this with myself in a tux and you in a wedding dress. But in my dream I was the groom." Said Hojo with a look of sadness on his face.

That look on his face broke my heart. Hojo really was such a sweet guy and he deserved to be happy.

"Stay right there Hojo." I said as I walked out of the room and asked the sales women if I she could take a picture for me with one of those cameras that spits out a picture immediately after you take it. They had those cameras here for the customers to use so they could take a picture of themselves in different dresses.

So the sales women followed me back into the room where I had Hojo waiting for me. "Can you please take a picture of me with Hojo?" I asked as I stood beside Hojo as I looped my arm in his.

"Now smile like we just got married." I said as the sales women quickly took our picture. And gave the picture to me while it developed.

After a couple of minutes the picture came into view and there was me and Hojo and the biggest smile was on Hojo's face. It really did look like we just got married with me in a wedding dress and him a tux.

"Here even though you can't be my groom. You will always have this." I said as I gave him the picture and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I turned and stood back up on the platform.

"Kagome all I got to say is your fiancée is one lucky guy. And I wish you two all the happiness in the world." said Hojo looking back at me

"Thank you Hojo." I said and at that he turned and walked away farther into the store.

I didn't see Hojo again but I did end up with a wedding dress. I picked the first one I tried on that I felt like a princess in. And since Sango and I were the same size I picked out her bridesmaid dress it was a pink dress the same shade of pink that is on her armor. The dress was a tight fitted dress with a slit up the side and it also had pink jewels all over the dress. I knew that Sango would look gorgeous in it and I knew it would send Miroku drooling over her.

So I paid for the dresses and continued shopping for everything else.

By 2 pm I was done shopping and back home. So I changed real quick back into my wolf demon clothes and soon with all my new purchases and my backpack packed. I told my family that we would be back to pick them up for the wedding next week and at that Kouga and I bid them farewell and jumped into the well back to the feudal era.

(Back at the den.)

We got back to the den around four in the afternoon and soon after we got back. Kouga and a hunting group went out the hunt for this evening meal. I had a feeling that Kouga went out hunting so he could get it out of the way and get back home. Because tonight was going to be a special night. Tonight was the night Kouga and I would mate and spend eternity with each other.

As soon as Kouga left the den to go hunting. I headed straight to the back of the cave to the nursery to see Kudo. I went into the nursery to find two female wolf demons in the corner of the room watching over the little ones that were crawling and walking on the cave floor playing with all the wooden toys that were thrown about. So I went over to Kudo's crib and found the little boy chewing on one of his rattles. As soon as Kudo set eyes on me he got a huge grin on his face and his eyes lit up.

"Well how is my little boy today?" I asked as I stared down at the little boy who was looking up at me with wonder and amazement.

"Did you miss your mommy?" I asked him as I gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

Mommy. Where did that come from? I mean I care for him and all but I never thought of myself as his mommy. I guess this little boy is getting to me. I thought as I picked up the little blue blanket and swaddled him in it so he wouldn't get cold.

Then the second I got Kudo swaddled in his blanket there was a loud crash followed by yelling and screaming coming from the main den. Then from the nursery I could see the hallway get flooded with wolf demons running up and down the hallways screaming and yelling to grab the extra weapons to fight back.

Just then there was another explosion this one was in the hallway and closer to the nursery. I just took Kudo and cradled him close to my chest as I went over to the other two wolf demon women who had all the other children and had them hurdled into the corner in the room.

Just then the worst person I could think of stepped into the doorway of the nursery. Naraku himself. Just as he stepped into the room all of a sudden a blue force field of a sort suddenly appeared around us shielding us from Naraku. But the weird thing was I wasn't the one putting up the force field. If my eyes deceived me it seemed like the force field came from Kudo. But how could that be I mean he is just a wolf demon and the last time I checked wolf demons couldn't put up a force field. The only people that could do that was either a miko, monk or someone who possessed a shikon jewel.

"Ah so me meet again little miko." Said Naraku with a evil smirk.

"As you can see. I possess a new body now after you destroyed my last body. Now if you will excuse me I have a score to settle with that little wolf demon child you have there." said Naraku stepping further into the nursery room.

"Goodbye Miko." Said Naraku and at that word a ball of pure black and purple shot out of Narakus hand right at us at point blank range. I just turned to shield Kudo from the blast and closed my eyes and just waited for the pain to hit me. For I surly knew that no matter how strong the force field was it couldn't withstand Narakus powerful blast.

But the pain never came. I opened one eye and then the other and noticed that the force field was still surrounding and protecting us. Which amazed me that the force field was more powerful then Naraku.

"Please let the others go. They are innocent. It is me you want." I said to Naraku

"You are wrong. It is the child that you have there that I want." Said Naraku. Pointing to Kudo who was cradled in my arms.

"What do you want with him? He is just a baby?" I asked confused as to why Naraku was so interested in a infant wolf demon.

"It is none of you concern." Replied Naraku.

"Then you better leave now. Because you can't get him, or me, or us while we are surrounded and protected by this force field." I said

"True. I can't hurt any of you while you are protected but I can hurt those who are not protected by your precious force field." Replied Naraku who then turned and walked towards one of the cribs that had a little baby wolf demon in it. That the other must of missed while rounding up the children.

Naraku just picked up the baby and with one arm cradled it and with the other arm he placed his hand directly on top of the babies head.

"With one slight twist of my arm. I can twist this child's head clean off thus killing it. That is unless you are willing to hand the baby over." Said Naraku.

"Please don't. If you spare the babies life. Both Kudo and I will go with you willingly. Just please don't hurt anyone." I begged.

Naraku looked like he considered it for a second and then seemed to agree with the arrangement. And tossed the baby at the force field and it fell right though the barrier and one of the wolf demon women caught the baby effortlessly.

So true to my word. I moved away from the rest of the wolf demons so Kudo and I were the only ones in the force field. And at that Naraku walked up to the force field and placed one of his hands on the barrier while the other hand reached inside his pocket and took out a little bottle that held a liquid that was neon orange.

Naraku suddenly threw the bottle on the floor and soon a black gas surrounded us. After a few minutes the gas cleared and we were no longer in the wolf demon cave we were in what seemed to be a bedroom and judging by the stone floor and walls it was a bedroom in a castle.

"What was that? And where are we?" I asked when I saw Naraku standing just outside our force field.

"That silly girl was a transportation potion. Which will transport you anywhere you want to go. And we are in my castle far away from you silly little group of wolf demons that you call a pack." said Naraku as he walked to the door and walked out making sure to lock the door from the outside to prevent us from leaving.

As soon as Naraku left the room. The force field came down. So clearly it was Kudo who had put it up.

"Well little boy what other little surprises do you have?" I asked him as I looked down at him.

I then tried to open the only door in the room and sure enough he had locked it. And then I turned and ran to the only widow in the room and looked out it. I was high above the ground it looked like I had to be at least ten stories up. Because I could over look the whole valley from where I was. But I didn't recognize any landmarks that could tell me where I was. So escaping through the window wouldn't work. I was stuck.

Naraku walked away from the room that held the Miko and the child that threatened his own existence. This baby seemed to be growing stronger by the day because when Kaugra went after the baby she was able to break through the barrier and now the barrier on the force field was unbreakable. Yes he was in trouble. How was he supposed to kill someone one who possessed the power of a unbreakable force field. It was impossible but maybe the Seer had a idea or two of how to get around this little problem.

Naraku walked down the stairs a couple of floors until he reached the seers workshop where he made his potions and found him fast at work looking over a book and then adding ingredient to the over flowing pot that was boiling over a small fire.

"You don't have to say a word Naraku. I know what happened and I know why you are here. I am a seer by the way I see everything." Said the seer without turning around.

"You are correct. That force field that Kaugra thought that the future Kagome put up was actually coming from the baby. And since Kaugra was able to break through it and you can't proves that indeed the babies power is growing stronger. And I have seen that you have waited too long. The babies power is too strong now. There is no way for you to kill or stop him now." replied the seer not even turning away from his book and pot.

"There has to be a way." replied Naraku not wanting to believe the seers words.

"There is one. I see you not only have the baby but you also have the babies mother as well." said the seer now turning around to face Naraku.

"Yes but I can't kill her because she is protected by her sons force field as well." answered Naraku.

"I didn't say anything about killing her. Now here me out. If you and the miko mate not only will that wolf demon child not exist because it will have never been conceived but you and the miko will conceive a son that will be the most powerful demon this world has ever seen." Said the seer with a evil sneer on his face.

"You are wrong seer. Even if I wanted to mate with the miko she would never allow it. She despises me." replied Naraku.

"Not if you put these in her drink and have her drink it." answered the seer as he went over and took two bottles off the shelf. One was hot pink and one was pitch pure black.

"One drop of each of these in her drink and she will be yours. This black potion is pure concentrated evil. You need this because that miko is innocent and pure in every sense of the word, Her aura is pure good and kind. With this potion it will turn her heart full of hatred and make it as cold as ice. And this pink potion here is a love potion. Mix a drop of blood in with this potion and in no time at all she will fall deep in love with you. But be warned. Once she is under these potions spells you must keep her away from everything that reminds her of who she was before the potion was given. If she remembers who she used to be the potion will be reversed. That means keep her away from Kouga and that especially that child." Replied that seer.

Naraku took the potions and walked from the room. He headed threw the castle till he reached to grand dining room and ordered the servants to set another place at the table beside him. And as he waited for the servants to set another place at the table he took one of his nails and sliced a cut on his arm and let the blood drip down into the love potion. As soon as his blood hit the potion it bubbled and fizzled and turned into a deep purple.

Just then the servants set another place at the table and set beside the plate a goblet of grape juice. Naraku took this chance and put a drop of both potions in the goblet hoping the grape juice would mask any flavor the potions had. Then he called a female servant to him and told her to get the black kimono with purple dragons on it and deliver it to the female Miko in the spare bedroom on the tenth floor. And tell her that is ordered to join him for supper and that if she refuses she will be forced.

Back in Kagome's room she sat on the nice royal bed while singing to Kudo trying to get him to calm down so he would go to sleep. When suddenly the door to the bedroom unlocked and in walked a servant girl who was not much older then Kagome herself.

The servant girl had dark brown hair with streaks of green in it that reached to her shoulders. She looked old beyond her years mostly because of all the hard work she had to do that comes with being a servant.

The servant girl came up to me and held out her arms handing me the Kimono in her arms.

"Master Naraku wishes you to join him for supper in the grand dining room." said the servant girl bowing her head.

"Tell him that I refuse to dine with the likes of him." replied Kagome quickly

"He told me that if you refuse to tell you if you do not join him willingly that you will be forced." replied the servant girl.

"Well it looks like I don't have much of a choice." I said to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked the servant girl as I took the Kimono from her arms.

"Ivy" replied the servant girl.

"Ivy what are doing here. Why aren't you with your family?" I asked as I went behind the paper dressing wall and quickly dressed into the kimono.

"My village was attacked by Naraku. He said he would spare my family if I came to his castle to be his servant." replied Ivy.

"Look Ivy my friends are going to come rescue me soon. And I will make you a deal. If you watch over baby Kudo while I am gone from this room and make sure nothing happens to him. I promise in return when my friends come rescue me that we will take you with us and you can return to your family." I promised.

Ivy agreed and when I then I left Kudo knowing he was in good hands not to mention he had the help of his force field. I walked up and down the stairs of the castle in my new Kimono following the directions that Ivy gave me.

Then as I rounded the last corner I walked into a grand dining room with a chandler hanging from the ceiling and tapestries on the wall. And in the middle of the room was a grand table and chairs that could seat at least forty people if not more.

And there at one end of the table was Naraku seated waiting for me to join him.

"Please Kagome join me." Said Naraku waving his hand to the seat to the right of him where a place was set for me.

"Wow you know my name. Whatever happened to stupid girl or little miko?" I asked sarcastically.

"Dear girl I know many things." replied Naraku as I sat down in the chair but refused to eat or drink.

"Why don't you eat or drink something?" asked Naraku after a couple minutes of noticing I was refusing to eat or drink anything and just sat up straight as a rod in my seat.

"I agreed to join you for supper but I didn't say I would eat or drink anything." I replied

"Kagome you are going to be here for a long time. And you are only human you have to eat. So in the mean time why don't we at least enjoy each others company and dine with me." reasoned Naraku.

He was right about one thing. I had to eat and my stomach was already betraying me by grumbling because I had skipped dinner.

So I just started to nibble on the steamed fish that was on my plate. Then with my mouth as dry as a cactus I picked up my goblet of grape juice and drank it all in one drink.

But as soon as I put down my empty goblet the room started to spin and my vision got dizzy and though the spinning room I saw a Naraku with a evil smile on his face.

"Y-You p-p-p poisoned mammy drink-k-k" I mumbled as I tried to stay upright in the chair.

"Don't worry I didn't poison your drink just enhanced it. Don't worry it will all be over soon. When it is you will be mine." Said Naraku as he put a hand to cup the side of my face.

And those were the last words I heard as all sound went early silent. And then Kagome blinked and her once chestnut brown eyes were now pitch black.

**Authors Note: There we go. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. 11 pages! Compared to my normal 5 or 7 pages. So what do you think? Poor Kagome just when she got rid of Hojo now she got Naraku wanting her. Damn she just can't get a break! LOL. And on top of that Naraku turned Kagome evil. So what do you think? Please Please Please Please for the love of god please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Thank you Princess Happy, kate, Jinta7777, Ryo-chan wolf girl, Kouga's older woman, scorpioprincess18, beak beak, AnimeFanatic123 and s8atergirl for all of your great reviews! You don't know how much I look forward to reading them every time I update! Please keep up the reviews because those are the only reason this story still exist without them I would of given up longgg ago. Also the more reviews I get the faster I update because it inspires me to write. I am so glad that so many of you liked the bathroom scene and I almost cut that out but now I am so glad I left that in. So thanks to all of you here is the next chapter.**

**Jinta7777: I am glad you like the bathroom scene. I didn't know if it would turn out any good when I wrote and almost cut that whole scene out of the story but now I am glad I left it in. When I wrote the sentence "Kagome why do you have strange colored slippery rocks in your miniature indoor waterfall?" I just figured that Kouga coming from his time wouldn't know what a shower or soap is so that is what I figured he would say. I glad you liked it. Thank you so much for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you for the great review!**

**AnimeFanatic123: Thank You. I try to work on my grammar but sometimes my accent gets in the way. And I am glad you like the plot when I was working on this story I wanted to come up with something totally original. It seemed like Kagome always either got mad at InuYasha or caught him cheating on her and ran away so I wanted to come up with something different. And yes I so totally agree with you about kinky-hoe. And I wanted Kagome in this story to bash that fact into InuYasha's head. And yes Kudo is Kouga and Kagome's child from the future. I am trying to make the whole time travel thing make sense but it is hard to write about that. I am glad that you like my story and I hope you will keep reading. Thanks for the awesome review.**

Chapter Fourteen

Once Kagomes eyes turned pitch black like coal. Naraku knew that the potion had taken over. Very soon she would be his. And just as he thought that Kagome's eary black eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out falling from her chair onto the cold stone floor.

Naraku wasn't surprised by this for the seer warned him that she might pass out once she took the potion. For it would take time for the potion to take complete control over her body and soul. So slowly Naraku got up from his space at the table and went around and picked up the miko that was clearly unconscious at the time. And carrying her bridal style he carried her down the hall and up the stairs to his own private bedroom.

His bedroom was the biggest one in his whole castle. It looked like it was fit for a king. In the middle of the room was a grand sleigh bed. Bigger then a king size and looked like it would sleep ten comfortably. The bed had black silk sheets and a comforter made out of black satin. On the right side of the room it had a grand stone fireplace that was seven feet high and fourteen feet long. The room also had two massive dressers and one big bookshelf that took up one whole side of a wall. It even had a attached bathroom that looked like it had come from the modern era because it had all the convinces of the modern times including a toilet and a claw foot tub not to mention a marble sink.

Naraku carried her across his bedroom and laid her ever so gently on the bed. It seemed quiet unusual to have someone other then himself laying in his bed. But he knew that he would have to get used to it since soon when Kagome regained conciences they would become mates and hopefully conceive a child more powerful then the world has ever known.

And with that one last thought. Naraku took one last look at the miko that was laying peacefully on his bed and walked out of the room.

(Back at the den.)

(Kouga's point of view at the time of Naraku attack.)

Here we were in the middle of our hunt. We had already caught and killed two deer and we tracking a third one. When we heard all the noise coming from our den. We could hear explosions and the screaming and yelling from a mile away. So our instants were practically yelling at us to get back ASAP and protect our pack.

So at hearing the all commotion. We ran as fast as we could back to our den. Of course I was the fastest due to my shard enhanced legs. But nothing could prepare me for the sight I saw when I walked into my den. There was bodies lying unconicence everywhere. There was big holes and cracks in the walls and floors where you could see that it was hit with a strong amount of force to create such damage.

I ran up to one of my comrades that was lying on the floor and barely moving. When I went up and kneeled beside him. I noticed that he was one of the men that stayed behind to protect the pack while we went out hunting.

"What happened?" I asked him noticing he was still conscience. But couldn't move due to the deep gash in his leg.

"Naraku attacked." He answered in barely a whisper.

"Where is Naraku now?" I asked looking around the den for any sign of where he went.

All he did was lift and point a finger at the doorway that led to the maze of hallways and corridors that led to the separate bedrooms.

Just then the rest of the hunting party had caught up to me and ran into the den. They all gasped when they saw the damage. But I didn't have time to tell them what happened as I raced to the hallway.

I just followed my nose at that point. I mean it is kind of hard to miss Naraku's scent. Just think of the worst smell you have ever smelled and magnify it by one hundred and that is Naraku's scent. But I didn't mind the scent because I had a hundred thoughts running through my head at this time. Like "Where did that bastard Naraku go?" and "What was he doing here?" and "What did he want? Did he want my jewel shards in my legs?" But then again he could be after Kagome. Oh my god. He could be after Kagome! I thought as the realization hit me. "If he has touched one hair on my mates head. I will rip him limb to limb. He will regret the day he ever met me. Was my only thoughts as I raced up and down the hallway looking in all the rooms as I went by.

Just then when I heard yelling and screaming coming from the nursery my heart sank. Surely Naraku would hurt someone as innocent as a baby. Would he? I thought as I raced towards the end of the hallway and just as I reached the doorway to the nursery. I saw Naraku standing there with a hand on a focefield that surrounded both Kagome and Kudo. And Narakus other hand held a small bottle with a neon orange liquid in it. But just as I was about to attack Naraku. He threw the bottle on the floor and a thick black gas surrounded them all. "KAGOME!" I yelled as I walked blindly around in the gas trying to find my mate.

But as the smoke cleared. I was surprised to find that Naraku, Kagome and Kudo were gone. They just seemed to vanish into thin air.

I just seemed to go into panic mode when I realized my mate was just kidnapped by my worst enemy before my very eyes. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I just took a couple of minutes to survey the damage done to my pack. Thankfully no one was killed and only a few were injured. There was damage done to the den but nothing that couldn't be repaired. So I told Ginta and Haukuku what had happened and told them that I was going after Naraku to get my mate back and left them in charge while I was gone. Of course they wanted to join me but I refused. I told them that I could get to her faster if I went solo on this one. So with that done and said. I took off in my search for where Naraku took my mate. But as I sped off the only thought in my head was "Hold on Kagome. I'm coming."

(Location: Naraku's Castle.)

(Kagome's point of view.)

I woke up with a splitting headache and a pounding in my head. It felt like I went ten rounds with a powerful demon and lost. But even through my headache I realized one chilling thought. I didn't remember anything. Not a thing. The only thing I knew was my name and that I was a powerful miko. That was it. I didn't know where I came from or who my family was or even what happened before I woke up here. Nothing else. It was like some one took out the scissors and cut a huge chunk of my life out.

So I sat up and looked around the room like I was trying to find some sort of clue as to where I was. But as I looked around nothing hit me as familiar all I knew that whoever's room this was he or she was very wealthy judging by the way it looked.

Just then a man with long pitch black hair walked in the room. But stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed I was awake.

"So your finally awake. You have been asleep for at least four hours." said the man

"Ummm do I know you?" I asked not knowing if I met this man before. I didn't recognize the man but something in the back of my mind was nagging me.

He just simply smiled at my question and said "You must of bumped your head harder then I thought. Don't you remember me I am Naraku."

When he said his name something just sparked in my mind. I knew that name. I knew that name very well in fact but I couldn't put my finger on where.

"What is it?" he asked with a worried look on his as he noticed I was deep in thought.

"It's just like I feel I like know that name very well. That's all." I replied.

"Well you should. I am your fiancée after all." said the man as he walked over to me and leaned down and gave me a light quick kiss on the lips. In fact it was so light and quick that the kiss was over with before I even knew what happened.

"What!" I practically yelled as my head snapped up and looked at him.

"You must of really bumped your head. Don't you remember? My name is Naraku and I'm your fiancée and you slipped and fell and bumped your head so I took you in here to our bedroom to rest." He said

As he told me what happened. I still didn't remember any of it. But I still had that nagging in the back of my head. It was like I was trying to remember something but I couldn't quite remember what.

I knew he had to be telling the truth because even now I had this indescribable attraction to him. I didn't know or why but I was so attracted to him for some reason. So I just pushed this nagging feeling away feeling that it couldn't be something that important if I couldn't remember what it was.

"Well I am sure your memories will come back in the morning. For now lets just get some sleep." Said Naraku as he stripped off his clothing right in front of me until he was in nothing but a thin white what looked like shorts.

When he stripped down to nothing but his shorts. I caught myself ogling him like a school girl. Heck I might be a school girl for all I know since I have no memory what so ever. But even with that as a excuse I couldn't bring myself from checking him out when he wasn't looking.

He had a amazing muscular body for my viewing pleasure. And boy was it a pleasure. He had a amazing sculpted body especially the muscular chest that would rival Hercules. (AN: I just wanted to say yes I am getting my cultures mixed up this is Japanese and Hercules is Greek but please bare with me.) Not to mention when his biceps flexed underneath his skin on his arms it drove me insane.

But unfortunately I had to tear my eyes away from him when I noticed he was turning back around and would notice if I was ogling him. So I looked away and laid back down in bed. But what I couldn't help but notice when he had his back turned was the scar in the shape of a spider that took up his whole back.

"That is a interesting scar. There on your back. Where did you get it from?" I asked as he sat down on the side of the bed ready to get in to lie down beside me.

"Ummm it's a old battle scar." he explained as he lied down.

And just as I closed my eyes I felt his hand snake around my waist and start to nuzzle and kiss the side of my neck. And at that action I knew that sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

Which was fine with me. I mean here I was in bed with my fiancée who had the body of a Greek god. I would be crazy if I didn't want to make out with him.

So I opened my eyes turned on my side to face him and pulled him to me to meet his lips in a white hot passionate open mouthed kiss. I could tell he was shocked by my actions because at first he didn't react to my kiss but soon recovered. Which kind of confused me because even with my memory loss I knew that if he was my fiancée we would of done this many times.

But I pushed that thought away as our tongues explored each others mouths. We laid there for at least five minutes making out and exploring each others bodies with our hands till Naraku pushed me on my back pressing my back into the plush mattress and straddled me. Then leaned down pressing his body against mine while supporting his weight with one arm on each side of my head and continued to assault my mouth with his pushing his tongue past my lips and forcefully exploring inside my mouth.

Then with one hand still supporting his weight he snaked his other hand down my body until he reached the knot that was holding my kimono together and started to untie it. He undid the knot and ever so slowly pushed my kimono away reveling my very naked body to him. He just took a couple of moments from exploring my mouth to take in the view of my naked body lying underneath him until he continued his assault on my mouth. And then I felt one of his hands run up and down the side of my body until it rested on one of my breast and started to massage it.

From there on all I could feel was him. His hands. His mouth. His body pressed against mine. The white hot passion the had filled the air and surrounded us in pure bliss. I didn't know how long we laid there engrossed in each other but I was soon pulled out of my heavenly bliss when I felt something long and hard pressing on my stomach. I am not naive in any way I knew what it was without looking down. But the question was Was I ready for this? Was I ready to become his mate and be with him forever and carry his child? When I asked myself those question that nagging in the back of my head came back and in full force too. But yet again I forced the nagging away and convinced myself that I even though I had no memory I felt like I was ready to spend eternity with him so I slowly slid my hands from his shoulders down his muscular chest to his waist and then to the waist band of his short and ever so slowly pushed his shorts down. Doing this I was silently giving him the signal to go ahead. So he gently lowered himself onto me positioning himself. This was it. This was the moment I would remember the rest of my life. The moment that would bind me to him and him to me forever. This is the moment that Naraku would take my virginity and make me his mate for eternity.

**Authors Note: Awww what a nice ending huh? Naraku and Kagome are going to finally be mates. Just kidding in fact the thought makes me sick. But hey wouldn't that be a interesting twist. Hmmm maybe I should make them mates. Please read and review. Please please please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Thank You Kiara Kitty Love, Princess Happy, kouga's older woman, kate, Jinta7777, beak beak, Ryo-chan wolf girl, Animefreakgirl87, scorpioprincess18, Dafan, midnight sawc and for your reviews. I look forward to reading them every time I update. And thanks to those reviews is the reason this story still exist. SO THANK YOU! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it but don't forget to review!

I would like to apologize now for not updating soon but I have been super busy lately. We entered our baby in the cutest baby contest today and WON! So we are super excited about that because that is three years in a row that our daughters have won. And last week myself and my whole family got sick with the flu so yeah not fun and not to mention our two year old daughter has decided she doesn't need naps anymore and apparently my daughters has forgot the meaning of the word sleep which is a big bummer because that is when I do most of my writing not to mention that every single time I open my laptop to type our baby wakes up. I swear she is phycic! So now I have to type this up and post it in the middle of the night. So that is why it takes me so long to update so Please bear with me. Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Chapter Fifteen

(Kouga's point of view)

(Location: Tracking Naraku.)

Once I sped off from the den on my quest to rescue my mate I ran the rest of the evening and all night without stopping once. All I could think of was Kagome and what Naraku could being doing to her at this very minute. And that was all the fuel I needed to keep running. I would run forever if it meant I could be with my mate again.

But by morning I had to take a breather. If I kept going like this. I would collapse from sheer exastion and then what good would I be. I had to be in tip top condition to take on Naraku and save Kagome. And just at that thought I heard the voice of the last person I expected to hear.

"Well if it isn't the flea bitten wolf."

I looked up to see none other then InuYasha in his usual bright red attire. Along with the rest of the gang standing in a group behind him.

"I don't have time to bother with you mutt. I have to rescue my women from Naraku." I replied as I got ready to race off again.

"You let her get kidnapped by Naraku! How could you let that happen? When she was with me I never let Naraku kidnap her." Yelled InuYasha.

"No you just let everyone else kidnap her." I replied back.

"Anyways she didn't get kidnapped. She made a deal that if Naraku didn't hurt anyone else that she would go willingly with him. She sacrificed herself to save the pack." I added. Thinking that what a great alpha female she would make.

"Do you know which direction Naraku's castle is?" Asked Miroku who just happen to pull his attention away from Sango rear to pay attention to the conversation.

"I believe it is located to the North. I have been headed this direction all night and the more I head north the stronger Naraku's scent gets." I said looking in that general direction.

"Yes I believe his castle is close. For his demonic ora growing at a alarming rate the more we heard north." Said Miroku who closed his eyes sensing Naraku's demonic ora.

"Since we all have the common goal to rescue Kagome and kill Naraku. Why don't we join forces this one time? You know strength in numbers." Asked Sango

"No way am I joining forces with this disgrace of a demon!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Ha that is a laugh! If anyone is a disgrace it is you. You are only a half demon." I replied back.

"Anyways I wouldn't join forces with you if you paid me." I added

"And you wonder why we never beat Naraku. You two spend so much time fighting with each other when you could be putting that energy and hatred at fighting Naraku." Miroku said in his usual calm tone.

"Not to mention that right now Kagome is in trouble and you two are too selfish to put your differences aside just one time to save her!" Yelled Sango obviously worried about her sister.

At Sango's remark both of the men looked down at the ground in shame knowing that both of them were right. They had lost track of who their real enemy was. Naraku.

"If I remember correctly a wise man once said The enemy of my enemy is my friend." added Miroku.

"Fine whatever. The poppas wolf boy can come." said InuYasha with a huff.

"At least I am not a half breed necrophilia." I replied right back without missing a beat.

I have to admit that even though traveling with InuYasha and his group slowed my speed down to a snails pace. That they more then made up with it in numbers and power.

(Kagome's Point of View)

(Location: Naraku's Castle.)

Just as Naraku was at my entrance and about to enter taking my virginity in the process and binding me to him forever and all eternity. We were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Just ignore them. Maybe they will go away." I whispered in my lovers ear.

Just as I said that another loud knock sounded through the room followed by a women voice saying "Naraku?"

"Who is that?" I asked with jealously lacing my voice. What the hell was a women doing asking for my mate in the middle of the night when we are having a intimate moment. I thought.

"Don't worry that is just one of our servants. Kagura." Replied Naraku as he gave a deep kiss as to reassure me that I was the only one for him.

"I am kind of busy right now! Leave us!" yelled Naraku at Kaugra through the bedroom door.

"Naraku I am sorry to bother you but there is something you might want to see." replied Kaugra

At that reply Naraku let out a loud, angry and menacing growl from low in his throat. As he rolled off of me and off the bed as he quickly put on his clothes.

"I'll be back soon. And then we can pick up where we left off." Replied Naraku then he gave me as long, hard passion infused kiss.

"Some one better be dead or dying!" Yelled Naraku to Kaugra as he walked out the door and followed her down the hall.

Just as they were down the hall and out of sight. I got out of bed and dressed as I waited for Naraku to return but as fifteen minutes passed by I got tired of waiting and left the room searching for my mate.

Of course it didn't take me long because voices tend to echo off the walls in this castle. So I just followed the voices to a room two stories up from where I was and peeked around the corner into the room. There stood my lover Naraku and a women that I could only guess was Kaugra with their backs to me. Also in the room facing my direction was what seemed to be a small girl with white hair holding a mirror in her hands.

But the strange thing was this mirror didn't cast a reflection at all instead it showed a moving picture. The mirror showed a group made up of humans and demons. The group consist of two humans a man and a women who were fairly young in age which judging by their attire seemed to be a demon slayer and a monk. They were traveling with three demons. One was obviously a very young fox demon. The other demon seemed to have some of the charistics of a dog demon but seemed to also have charartistics of a human also so I just assumed he was a half breed but what interested me the most was the last demon I saw. He was obviously a wolf demon but that wasn't what intested me. What interested me was that when I set my eyes on him something just clicked. It was like I knew him very well actually. But where I couldn't tell.

"This is what I wanted you to see Naraku. The wolf prince has joined forces with InuYasha's gang and they are on their way here." Said Kaugra mentioning towards the mirror.

"I was expecting the wolf prince to come to retrieve his mate. To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting his to join arms with InuYasha's group of misfits but they will just be a minor nuisance. This actually might be a blessing in desigese. We will kill all at once and then I will finally be rid of them once and for all then no one will stand in my way. Myself and my mate will rule Japan with a iron fist with our son by our side. My plan is finally falling into place." Said Naraku.

What did he mean by the wolf prince coming to retrieve his mate? Did Naraku have his mate somewhere in this castle? I thought to myself as I walked back to my room figuring I better head back before Naraku came back and noticed I was gone.

Soon about ten minutes after I had arrived back at my room. Naraku came back to the room with a puzzled look on his face. It was obvious by the expression on his face he was perplexed by something and I had a feeling that it had something to do with the upcoming battle that we were going to be having with that group we were watching in the mirror.

"Naraku I overheard you talking about having to fight and kill that group of people and I just wanted to tell you that when the time comes to fight I want to stand beside you and fight by your side." I said as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

At first Naraku refused insisting it was too dangerous but I insisted stating that he was my mate and if he has a problem then it was my problem also and we should solve it together. So after a while of continued debate he finally allowed me to join him in the upcoming battle.

(Location: Naraku's Castle.)

Finally after what seemed like forever they finally reached Naraku's Castle but to come this far they had to break through his barrier, Which InuYasha broke through with his sword.

When they got to the grounds of the castle they decided to break up into groups to cover more ground. Miroku and Shippo was to cover the west wing while InuYasha covered the east wing. Kouga was to take on the main part of the castle and Sango was to cover the outside grounds. And if they lost contact with each other they were to meet at the caves that was nestled into the cliffs just North of the Castle.

So they all split up into our separate directions. And Kouga entered through the grand main doors of the castle. The first room he entered was the main foyer and then he entered what seemed to be a grand dining room but who he saw was what amazed me the most. There stood the incarnation that slathered most of his comrades.

"So Kouga prince of wolves. We meet again." Said Kaugra not even moving from where she stood as she flipped open the fan that was in her hands.

"And for the last time too. I will finally avenge my comrades." Kouga stated as he slashed at Kaugra with his razor sharp claws.

But Kaugra just jumped out of the way dodging his attacks as if it was nothing.

"Ha do you really think a pathetic wolf like you is any match for me the wind sorceress." replied Kaugra

"Dance of Blades." Yelled Kaugra as she flung her fan at Kouga sending a array of blades at him.

But with Kouga lightning fast speed he dodged them missing them by a mile.

"You may have speed but I control the wind and you cannot outrun the wind." yelled Kaugra as she sent another dance of blades at him. Which he just dodged again.

"You may be a strong worrier but you cannot fight something you cannot see therefore you cannot fight the wind." added Kaugra as sent yet another dance of blades at him.

But Kouga was not fast enough for this one and it hit him. And it hit him hard as the blades sliced a cut from his shoulder down across his chest to his waist. Another blade had sliced a cut across his right arm making his blood from the cut trickle down his arm onto his finger and then onto the floor.

Kouga clutched his right arm with his left hand trying to slow the bleeding but failing miserably but he knew that his right hand was now useless and without it he would surly lose the fight.

Knowing that Kouga was incapacitated Kaugra walked up to him and said "Now before I kill you so you can join your precious comrades in the afterlife. I want you to bow to me because you are nothing more then dirty disgusting wolf. A mere commoner."

"If you are truly a wind sorceress then you must know that no matter how much the wind hollers that the mountain cannot bow to it." replied Kouga still clutching his arm.

"Then you will bow in pieces." replied Kaugra as she reared back ready to strike the final blow.

Just then Kouga took his opportunity as he wiped out his sword and struck the rope that was holding the chandler to the ceiling. And just as his sword cut the rope the chandelier came crashing down from the ceiling landing straight on Kaugra. Sending her crashing to the floor.

When Kouga walked over to Kaugra she was pinned to the floor by the chandelier so Kouga just kicked it off of her and held her to the floor by placing a foot on her chest.

"You forgot one of the rules of battle Kaugra and that is always pay attention to your surroundings." Said Kouga as he looked down at the women he had hunted all this time in his quest for revenge.

"Any last words before I end your pathetic excuse for a life?" asked Kouga as he placed his sword to her throat.

"This is only the beginning. I will be back." said Kaugra with a smile on her face.

And at those final words. Kouga pulled back his sword and with one final swing he swung it down on Kaugra fully decapitating her head from her body. He swung his sword as if he was swinging a golf club and just as if Kaugras head was a ball after he decapitated her head it rolled across the floor leaving a small trail of blood in its wake.

"Finally I have avenged my comrades. Now they can rest in piece." Said Kouga as he looked around at the carnage around him and resheithed his sword.

(Kagome's Point of view.)

(Location: Naraku's Castle.)

As soon as our enemy had penetrated our force field we could smell their stench from a mile away. Especially that half demon. He smelled like a wet dog so there is no mistaking that odor. So after Naraku finally agreeing to let me fight beside him. He gave me a bow and arrows and I followed him through the doorways and corridors. Until we ran into the white haired half demon but then again how could you miss that odor.

When the half demon saw us he unsheathed his sword as Naraku did the same with his.

"Release Kagome now and I might let you live." Said InuYasha pointing his sword at Naraku.

"I am not holding Kagome hostage. She is free to leave any time she wishes. That is IF she wants to leave. Now lets ask her ourselves. Kagome do you wish to leave?" Asked Naraku as he snaked a arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I don't wish to ever leave. I wish to remain here forever with the man I love." I answered as I pulled my mate in for a white hot passionate open mouthed kiss.

"K-K-Kagome! What are you doing?" asked the white haired half demon as Naraku's and my tongue were dancing with each other still engrossed in our kiss.

"Why I am kissing my mate. What business is it of yours?" I asked pulling away from our kiss to answer him.

"How could you Kagome? It was bad enough when you were with Kouga but Naraku! Kagome he is our enemy. How could you bed our enemy especially when you know what he has done!" Yelled InuYasha.

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! You don't even know me!" I replied angrily as I glared at this stranger that dared to question me.

"Kagome how can you say that. I know we have had our differences and everything but you're my best friend. You know me better then anyone. Better then Kikyo even." Said this white haired demon trailing off sadly at the last part of the sentence.

For some reason the second he finish his sentence a scene of flashes of pictures of this half breed demon flashed in my mind. The flashes were like cuts of scenes from a movie. Flash there was a picture of him smiling at me. Flash there was a picture of him and myself hugging. Flash there was a picture of me yelling the word sit with him crashing into the ground at the command. And Finally Flash there was a scene of myself yelling at him "Kikyo. Kikyo. Whoever she is she is not me. My name is a Kagome. Ka-go-me."

As the flashbacks ended I suddenly for some reason knew this white haired half demons name. I didn't know how or why I knew it but I did. I knew that this demon was important to me but I couldn't imagine how or why. I didn't even know why these flashbacks came from.

'InuYasha?" I asked more of a question then a statement.

When I asked this the half demon narrowed his eyes at me and peered at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Kagome don't you know me?" asked the half demon.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Should I?" I asked totally confused.

"What have you done to her!" yelled InuYasha as he pointed his sword at Naraku.

"Naraku my love. I am so confused. I am getting these flashbacks in my mind of a life I don't remember. And I know names of people that I have never met. This half demon is supposed to be our worst enemy but I have images that I remember of him and myself hugging and being friends. What is going on?" I asked in total desperation.

"Ignore those flashbacks my love. That is just the half demon trying to trick you so you let down your defenses." replied Naraku holding my face in his hands as his thumb stroked my cheek.

I just nodded at him and we faced InuYasha ready to get the fight started. Now I was more then determined to defeat this white haired half breed. How dare any demon half breed or not mess with my mind and threaten my mate. I will make him pay.

At that thought Naraku unsheathed his own sword and pointed it at InuYasha as he instructed me not to interfere in the fight because he wanted the death of InuYasha all to himself.

InuYasha charged at Naraku swinging his sword at him but missing him by a mile since my mate is much faster and stronger so he dodged it with ease.

"Hold still!" Yelled InuYasha angrily. As he charged at Naraku yet again but yet again my mate dodged it.

"Enough of this. WIND SCAR!" Yelled InuYasha as his sword threw out a impressive amount of burst of energy.

But yet again as the dust cleared there stood my mate incased in a force field totally protected and unfazed by the half breeds attempt to harm him.

"Three strikes and your out." stated Naraku quite calmly.

At that Naraku charged at InuYasha at lightning quick speed and slashed his sword through the half breeds shoulder. But the half breed took this to his advantage and with Naraku so close to him he raised his sword up and slashed his sword right through Naraku's left leg which sent my love crashing to the floor unable to get up due to his injured leg.

When this happened the half breed InuYasha went up to Naraku and stood over his body crumbled on the floor and looked down at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Replied InuYasha as he raised his sword above Naraku ready to make the final blow.

I knew I wasn't supposed to interfere but I couldn't just stand here as I watched the half breed InuYasha kill my mate. So I grabbed a arrow and placed it in my bow and pulled it back aiming it at the half breed. Just as I had him in my sights I let the arrow fly and as it left my bow a pitch black spiritual power surrounded the arrow as it flew at InuYasha.

But just my luck the arrow missed the half breed but it distracted him long enough for my love to summon his demons to carry him away so he could live another day to defeat the half breed.

So as I watched my love being carried away I figured it was my duty to finish the fight so I loaded another arrow into my bow and just as I was about to release another arrow at the half breed. InuYasha ran behind me and grabbed me as he flung me over his shoulder knocking the bow and arrows out of my hands.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" I yelled pounding my fists on his back doing no good because I suppose to him it just felt like a pesky fly.

"Don't worry Kagome. We will find someway to reverse the curse on you." said InuYasha as he raced from the castle with me over his shoulder carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

" What are you talking about! Release me this instant! My mate will kill you for kidnapping me!" I yelled as I started to kick and scream. But he just ignored me so at this I went into full tantrum mode.

"LET ME GO NOW YOU NO GOOD FLEA BITTEN HALF BREED MUTT!" I yelled with all the strength in my voice as I pounded my fist on his back and kicked my feet.

Apparently this got his attention because he stopped running and set me on my feet.

"Please forgive me Kagome. It is for your own good. If you keep screaming like this Naraku will find us in no time. Please forgive me." Said InuYasha and before I could ask forgive him for what. InuYasha swung back and hit me knocking me unconscious and sending me into a deep dark abyss of unconscious nothingness.

**Authors Note: Okay so that is the chapter for now. How do you like it so far? Please Please Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Thank You so much Princess Happy, kate, Ryo-chan wolf girl, kouga's older woman, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, AnimeFanatic123, Kiara Kitty Love, Timewarpweekend, Dafan, Jinta7777, kagomekillerqueen, dudgeons, Scorpio princess, Koda Tashi, no name reviewer, ShadowDog34, beak beak and s8atergirl for all your wonderful reviews! So since you were all so nice to leave such wonderful reviews I have decided to update faster then I would of. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and like always please review!

Ryo-chan wolf girl: Ya caught me. Yeah I "borrowed" that line from Disney's Mulan but I couldn't help it. That line just fit so well with story that I just had to put it in there. Thanks for the great review!

AnimeFanatic123 or Bianca: At your suggestion for Kagome and InuYasha to have a fluffy moment I tried to fit it in there at the end. That is why it ended the way it did. And it will continue into the next chapter. I hope you like it I am not really good at fluffy moments especially when it comes to InuYasha. Thanks for the wonderful review!

Koda Tashi: Thanks for reviewing. And I will review on your Kagome and Sess stories when I get to read them. But please be patient. I have such limited time on- line these days that I hardly get time to check my e mail once a week but I promise I will read and review. Now on to your question it was due to the lack of romantic contact he has never had. Also if I haven't watched the new Batman so if I "borrowed" a line from it. It was totally by accident I swear. LOL What a coincidence! But I did "borrow" a line from the Disney movie Mulan but that was because I couldn't help it because it just fit with the story so well! LOL!

Beak Beak: Sorry your name is a capital B instead of a lower case b my dang computer insist on it. And my computer ALWAYS wins. LOL! Anyways on to your question. No Naraku and Kagome did not do the deed as Naraku was about to do the deed Kaugra knocked on the door interrupting them. I am sorry if it was a little confusing. I have a T rating so I didn't want to go into too much detail. So I had to be careful of what words I used so I didn't go past the T rating. Thanks for the awesome review!

Chapter 16

(Location: In the caves near Naraku's castle.)

The cold dark caves that we nestled in the cliffs near Naraku's Castle was now lit up with light coming from the campfire that Kouga had started.

They had all agreed that they would meet up here in the case that they got split up. But so far Kouga and Sango were the only ones to show up. And not knowing what happened to their friends was driving them crazy with worry.

Kouga was making a path at the entrance of the cave with his pacing back and forth. And even though his injuries were severe he still had the strong desire to go back to Naraku's Castle to continue searching for Kagome but the only thing holding him back was the hope that one of the others could show up at anytime with Kagome.

Sango on the other hand was sitting by the fire staring into the flames deep in thought as she continued to silently bite on her nails. With a look of worry written all over her face.

Suddenly off in the distance they heard the sound of twigs breaking and leaves rustling. And as the sound got closer and closer Kouga drew his sword and Sango got up to join Kouga at the entrance of the cave and got ready to fight whatever demon that would dare threaten them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Asked Sango calling out into the darkness.

Just then they heard a young women's voice yell "YOU PERVERT!" Followed by the sound of a hand smacking skin.

Sango and Kouga knew exactly who it was then and just simply said at the same time "Miroku".

Just as they said his name. Miroku stepped out of the darkness of the forest while pushing a very old man that was tied and gagged in front of him and was followed by a young women carrying Kudo.

"Miroku what is going on?" Asked Sango confused by the people that were with Miroku.

"Well this old guy here is Naraku's newest toy. He is a seer and a potion master. He is the reason Naraku has always been one step ahead of us this whole time. I figured we could use him as a bargaining tool. You know exchange him for Lady Kagome." Said Miroku as he pushed the old man ahead.

"And I just happen to find this beautiful young women here when I was looking for Kagome. I just happen to hear Kudo cry when I was searching the castle and when I followed the sounds of his cries and I found them in a bedroom." Added Miroku.

"Who are you and why do you have Kudo?" Asked Sango taking the sleeping Kudo from her arms.

"My name is Ivy. I was Narakus slave there at his castle. And Kagome told me that if I looked after Kudo while she was gone that she promised that when her friends came for her she would take me with them so I could return to my village." Said the young woman as she wrapped her now empty arms around herself.

"While she was gone. Where did she go?" asked Kouga who had joined the conversation when he heard Kagome's name mentioned.

"I don't know. The last time I knew she was forced to join Naraku for supper in the dining room." answered Ivy.

"Can I please go now? I would really like to start heading home. I think I have been gone from home long enough." asked Ivy pleading with her eyes.

"Of course. And thank you for taking care of Kudo." Answered Sango and then Ivy walked off into the deep dark forest.

"That's it. I'm going back to find Kagome." said Kouga as he got ready to race off.

"Wait Kouga. InuYasha hasn't been back yet. He could of found Kagome and on his way back with her right now." Said Miroku as he reached out his hand and grabbed Kouga uninjured arm.

"I can't wait that long and I can't take the chance that the mutt didn't find her. Who knows what Naraku could being doing to my mate right now." Stated Kouga.

And just as he was about to race off towards the castle once again. They saw a familiar red figure step out of the forest line and into their sight carrying what seemed to be a young women in a kimono over his shoulders.

"What happened to Kagome?" Asked Sango as InuYasha set Kagome down on the cold cave floor.

"Well it is nice to see you too." answered InuYasha sarcastically.

"What did Naraku do to my wonderful mate?" asked Kouga as he kneeled down and gently took Kagome's head into his lap and gently started to stroke her hair.

"Well it looks like Naraku gave her quite a knock on the head knocking her out." Answered Sango noticing the slight goose egg on her head.

"Actually Naraku wasn't the one that knocked Kagome unconscious. I was." said InuYasha

"YOU WHAT!" Yelled Kouga as he jumped up and grabbed InuYasha by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the cave wall all the while holding him by his collar five inches off the floor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you into shreds and feed you to my wolfs for harming my mate!" Snarled Kouga

"Because if it wasn't for me. She would be Naraku's mate now." InuYasha snarled right back.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku.

"Look all I know is when I found Kagome she was fighting WITH Naraku and saying that he was her mate. But the strange thing was is that she didn't remember me or anyone from her past. So when Naraku ran away after I wounded him. I grabbed Kagome and ran but the little minx wouldn't shut up so I had to knock her out to keep her quiet so Naraku wouldn't find us." Explained InuYasha.

"Well you still didn't have to hit her and knock her out to keep her quiet. Have you heard of a gag?" Asked Sango sarcastically.

"I didn't think of it at the time." Answered InuYasha in a matter of factly tone.

"Of course you didn't think of it at the time. You never think. Do you?" asked Kouga.

And at that said Kouga reared back his fist and as hard as he could he hit InuYasha in the head and released him from his hold.

"What was that for?" Yelled InuYasha as he rubbed the top of his head from where he had been hit.

"That's for Kagome. You know a eye for a eye." Answered Kouga as he went over to help tend to his mate Kagome.

"Yeah but haven't you ever heard a eye for a eye leaves the whole world blind and that two wrongs don't make a right?" Asked InuYasha

"That may be so but it makes me feel better." Answered Kouga with a smirk on his face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kouga asked worried about his mate.

"Well it seems like she is going to be fine physically. But what I am worried about is her mental state. If what InuYasha said is true. Why didn't Kagome remember anything? And why was she calling Naraku her mate?" answered Sango.

"Why don't we ask Naraku's new toy. If he worked with Naraku his is bound to know something." Suggested Miroku who had just now joined the conversation.

At that suggestion InuYasha walked over to the seer and took off his gag so he could talk.

"Okay old man. Spill it and I will warn you right now I have had a really bad day and I have a really short temper so if you lie I will not be held responsible for what I may have to beat out of you." warned InuYasha.

Just then Kagome moaned and started to stir. All eyes were on her as she sat up and grabbed her head with one hand and started to rub the spot on her head that InuYasha had hit.

"Mmmm Naraku?" asked Kagome without opening her eyes.

"No Kagome." answered InuYasha.

At his answer her eyes popped open and was all of a sudden well aware that she was nowhere near her dear Naraku. And started to scoot away from her friends.

"Where is my mate Naraku? I want Naraku! NARAKU! NARAKU!" Yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs.

"We have to shut her up before she wakes up the whole forest." said InuYasha.

"Any suggestions beside hitting her and possibly causing brain damage?" Asked Sango sarcastically.

"I got a idea." Said Miroku as he searched inside Kagomes back pack that they brung along with them.

After a second or two of searching he found what he was searching for. It was the bandana that Kagome wore around her neck as part of her school uniform.

And with that bandana he used that as a gag for Kagome. And then ordered Sango and Kouga to get some rope so her could tie her up because as soon as he tried to put the gag on she started kicking and punching.

"There that should work for now." Said Miroku as he got done tying up her ankles so she couldn't run away.

"Wow Miroku fast thinking. You must of done this before." joked InuYasha.

"A couple of times with some "female friends" of mine." replied Miroku with a perverted smirk on his face which only made Sango's face turn red with pure rage and earned Miroku a slap on the face.

"Now seer tell me the truth now what is wrong with Kagome?" Asked Kouga

"She is under a spell. I gave Naraku a potion that would make Kagomes pure soul turn evil and make her fall in love with him." Answered the Seer.

"How do we reverse the spell?" Asked InuYasha.

"I can make a potion to reverse the spell. But to do that I need the use of my hands and feet." Answered the seer mentioning to his tied up wrist and ankles.

"Fine but if you try to run. I will hunt you down and I will make sure you die a very long and painful death." warned InuYasha as he untied the seer.

"Fine for the potion. I will need clean clear mountain water, a cheery blossom flower from a cheery blossom tree, a white dove feather and a red rose." Answered the seer.

At that Kouga, Miroku and InuYasha set out of the cave in search of the ingredients for the potion. While Sango and Shippo stayed behind to watch after Kagome and the seer.

Not but a hour later the seer had a big black pot boiling over the fire and very slowly added each ingredient to the boiling pot.

"Can't you go any faster?" Asked Kouga.

"You can't rush potion making young man. It is a science. If you rush it. It won't turn out right. Just remember patience is a virtue." said the old seer as he leaned over the boiling pot.

"Just remember this old man. If she dies you die." Said InuYasha who was pacing in the back of the cave but still keeping a eye on the old man.

"There now it is done. This is a potion that is designed to reverse any potion." Said the Seer as he got a cup and filled it full of the boiling liquid that was in the pot.

"Now she needs to drink this whole cup for it to work." Said the Seer who handed the cup to Kouga.

And at that Kouga laid the still bound and gagged Kagome down on the cave floor and instructed Sango to hold down Kagomes legs and then with the cup still in hand. Kouga straddled Kagome and took the gag off.

But Kagome being as stubborn as ever refused to open her mouth to drink the potion so he had to force her mouth open and then pour the potion into her mouth and then once the potion was in her mouth he would hold me mouth close and pinch her nose so she would have to swallow the liquid in order to breathe. He did that several times until she had drank the whole cup and not soon after she had finished the cup. Kagome fell uncoince once again.

"What happened?" asked Kouga obviously worried about his mate.

"She is fine. It takes awhile for the potion to take complete effect." replied the Seer.

At this point all the gang could do was wait and wonder and hope that the potion worked and that Kagome would wake up as her old self

(Seven hours later.)

(Kagome's Point of view)

I woke up in a complete haze. I could remember everything that has happened in the past couple of days as if it was a nightmare that I was forced to watch.

I remember everything but it was like I watching a movie. I could see and hear everything but couldn't do a dang thing about it. It was like something or someone else had control over my body and all I could do was just sit and watch as I did things that I had no control over.

The cave was completely silent except from the slight snoring coming from InuYasha. It must have been several hours that I have been unconscious because the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon and the fire had long since died out.

As I tried to move around I found out that my arms and ankles were still bound but thank god they left the gag off. Not knowing what to do I looked around to try to find someway to get untied and found Kouga lying right next to me.

Just then a thought hit me and brung back the memory of when I first woke up with Kouga lying beside me. So the mischievous side came out and I looped my still tied arms around his neck and leaned up and planted a light kiss on my mates lips. And for the first time ever this was enough to wake him up because slowly Kougas eyes opened.

"Good Morning my mate." I said and at those simple words Kouga gathered me up in a hug and stood up and twirled me around and around in circle. Yelling in pure joy at having his mate back.

After a couple of minutes he finally set me down on my feet again only to press his lips forcefully on mine forcing my mouth open and exploring my mouth with his.

"What's going on?" Asked Sango as she got woke up by the commotion as started to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"Gosh guys get a room." exclaimed Shippo as he looked away from the sight of Kouga and myself kissing.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Shall we Sango?" asked Miroku with that same perverted smile on his face which earned him another slap on the cheek.

"Seriously Miroku is that all you think about?" asked Sango crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not all the time but most of the time." replied Miroku as he stood up and walked closer to the dying fire so he could get away from Sango before she could slap him once again.

Finally after Kouga let me come up for air. I explained to them what has been happening these past couple of days but of course leaving out the part about Naraku and I making out and him almost taking my virginity. I thought that they really didn't need to know that part. Because all that would solve is just misery.

Soon afterwards though Kouga, Miroku and Shippo decided they would all go out and try to find us some dinner since we didn't have any breakfast and by the time I got done explaining what had happened it was getting close to the noon hour.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone?" asked InuYasha as soon as they left to go hunting.

"Sure I guess. Sango would you mind taking care of Kudo until I get back?" I asked taking the hand of InuYasha as he helped me to stand up from where I was sitting.

"Sure." Replied Sango taking little Kudo from my arms and with that done InuYasha and I walked from the cave and into the forest.

We walked in the gloomy forest for a good five minutes in complete silence before InuYasha finally stopped and turned around to face me.

"Kagome remember that day by the well when you finally convinced me that that thing wasn't Kikyo and she wasn't coming back? Well after you opened my eyes I went to Kikyo's grave and said my goodbyes and when I did that I finally had closure and felt like I could finally move on and I knew that is what Kikyo would of wanted me to do she would of wanted me to move on. So ever since then I have been doing a lot of thinking and in order to move on I have to do two things and one of them is to kill Naraku and the other is to tell you how much you really mean to me." Said InuYasha taking my hands in his at that last part.

"Well you mean a lot to me too. You are my best friend." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Actually you mean more to me then just a friend. What I meant to say Kagome is. I love you Kagome and more then a friend. I love you like I would love my mate. Kagome what I am trying to say is Will you please consider being my mate instead of Kougas? Asked InuYasha with a pleading look on his face.

**Authors Note: Dun Dun Dun! What do you think? I was actually going to make this chapter longer but decided it would be better end the chapter there. Just to be mean. JK LOL. So like always please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Thank you kate, scorpioprincess18, Jinta 7777, kouga's older woman, beak beak, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Inuyashaloverxox15, , Princess Happy, AnimeFanatic123 and black goddess123 so much for all your great reviews! I am sorry if this chapter is a little different then the rest. I am writing with a new program because my old one was out dated so I am still trying to get used to this new program. Which I hate. I want to use my old program. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl- The seer will tell them everything all in due time. I didn't forget about that. I already have this whole story in my head so everything is planned out. Thanks for the great review!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I was in complete shock when he asked me that question. What did he just ask me! Was he friggin serious? I thought as I studied his face for any sign that he might be joking. But judging by the stone cold serious look on his face. He was anything but joking.

I just took a big breathe as I lead InuYasha by the hand to the big boulder by the small creek and mentioned him to sit beside me on the boulder.

"InuYasha if you would of said those exact words to me just months ago heck if you said those words to me just a couple of weeks ago. I would have been estatic and overjoyed and jumped at the just mear chance to become your mate. But you'r too late. I'm in love with Kouga now." I said while holding his hands in mine hoping that in doing soon would soften the blow of my rejection.

"Look I know that I royally screwed up with the whole dead Kikyo thing. And I am truly sorry because I know that I hurt you when I went off with Kikyo. But I am over her now. She is gone now forever. All I am asking you is just one more chance just one more chance to show you how much I love you." Asked InuYasha as he ran him thumb up and down the top of my hand and looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you InuYasha but only as a friend. I won't lie at one time I did love you as more then a friend but you didn't feel the same way. So I moved on. And when I didn't think I would feel the same way about anyone else as I did about you. I found Kouga. InuYasha Kouga makes me so happy and loved. When I am with him it feels as though my heart is going to bust out of my chest because it is filled with so much love and adoration. When I am with Kouga it is like I am on a constant high. When I am with him it is like my life can't get any better. He makes me so happy and loved. And if you really do love me as much as you say you do then you would want me to be happy." I replied as I looked into his heartbroken eyes.

"I do want you to be happy. I just wish it was with me." Said InuYasha as he removed his hands from mine and looked down at the ground.

"Look InuYasha one day you will meet someone who makes you as happy as Kouga make me." I replied

"I have already met that person and that person is you." Said InuYasha as he looked up from the ground and looked deep into my eyes.

"Kagome I am not going to stand in your and Kougas way because it is what you want. But I want you to know one thing. I will never give up. I love you and you're my soulmate. And if I have to I will wait till the end of time for you. I love you Kagome." Said InuYasha as he leaned in to kiss me.

But as he tried to kiss me I just leaned out of the way. And when InuYasha gave me a confused look. I just said "You will just have to settle for this." As I turned his head and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on we should get back. The others are probley getting worried about us." I said as I grabbed InuYasha's hand and started to lead him back to the cave where the others were surly waiting for us.

As we walked back. I went over the events in my head that have happened in just the last couple of weeks. And was amazed at how quickly things can change. For example just a couple of weeks ago I would of given anything for InuYasha to want me to be his mate and forget about Kikyo. And now just a couple of weeks later when he finally ask me to be his mate I try to let him down easy. It is amazing how one little thing can change every thing.

(Location: Back at the cave.)

When we got back to the cave. I saw that the guys managed to bag a boar and had it roasting over a roaring fire. Which filled the large cave with the smell of roasting ham. So as soon as I walked into the cave. Sango and myself started to carve the large boar and serve it to the men and then ourselfs.

But as Supper ended Sango and I excused ourselfs so we could sneak off and take a bath in the nearby springs. So needing a well deserved break we left the guys in charge of baby duty as we grabbed our stuff and headed to the nearby springs.

"God these springs really help with soar muscles." Replied Sango as she slipped into the sweltering water.

"And with tired feet." I added as I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the warm water that surrounded us.

"I wonder how the guys are going to be with taking care of Kudo while we are here. I mean can you imagine any of them caring for a infant?" Asked Sango

"I bet they will freak out if he needs a diaper change." I said as we laughed as we pictured three guys trying to change one babies diaper.

"Okay spill. What happened between you and InuYasha eairlier?" asked Sango after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Seriously Sango do you really expect me to kiss and tell?" I asked.

"Well yeah. What are friends for?" joked Sango

"So spill it." Said Sango as she scooted forward all ears to hear what I was about to say.

"InuYasha asked me to be his mate instead of Kougas." I said

"Oh my god! Are you serious? So what did you say?" Said Sango excited about the newest juicy gossip.

"I said No of course! I mean I didn't say it in that many words. But I tried to let him down easy." I replied

"So what happened next?" Asked Sango

"Well then InuYasha said he wasn't going to give up on me and then he tried to kiss me." I replied.

"He what!" Oh Kouga is going to be so pissed when he finds out." Said Sango

"He isn't going to find out and your not going to tell him right? Anyways I said he tried to kiss me but he didn't successed because I backed away and gave him a peck on the instead." I said

Just then we heard a loud rustle from the nearby bushes as I saw a flash of purple quickly duck from sight. So I mouthed the name Miroku as I grabbed a nearby rock from beside the springs without getting out and hurled the rock at the bushes.

Not but a second later we heard the rock hit flesh and a man yell "OW!" and up popped Miroku from the bushes rubbing his head from where the rock must of hit him.

"How do you like my fast ball?" I asked Miroku sarcastically.

"It hurt." Answered Miroku

"It is supposed to hurt you pervert. Learn some self control why don't you?" Suggested Sango crossing her arms across her chest. Not in a effort to cover herself because she was well covered up by the water so no one could see anything.

"But everytime I am near you Sango my self control goes out the window." Replied Miroku with that famous perverted smile plastered across his face.

"Miroku you might want to leave now while you still can before I ask Kagome to sick Kouga or InuYasha on you." Suggested Sango ignoring Miroku comments.

With that suggested Miroku sulked away back towards the cave. After another 15 minutes of bathing and making sure Miroku was really gone we got out of the water and quickly dried off and got dressed.

Thank god I had a extra wolf demon clothes in my backpack still left over from when we visited my family so I quickly dressed in my wolf demon clothes and asked Sango if she could throw that Kimono in the fire as soon as we got back to the cave because I didn't even want to see that thing ever again. I justed wanted to imagaine that whole thing with Naraku never happened. Just remembering the feel of his hands on me sent shivers of discust run up my spine.

On our way back to the cave we met Kouga coming to check on us to make sure we were alright.

"Kagome I got something to show you." Said Kouga really excited so I asked Sango to take care of Kudo until we got back and then let Kouga lead me to what got him so excited.

But I didn't get to see where he was leading me because he made me promise to close my eyes and not to open them or peak until he said so. So with my eyes closed shut he picked me up bridial style and soon I felt the wind flow by as Kouga sped off toward his destination.

But after about ten minutes he slowed down to a walk and suddenly I felt a coldness on my skin as the air seem to grow cold and the sunshine seemed to vanish and the wamth faded. As I started to get goosebumps on my skin. I just snuggled closer to Kouga to keep warm.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost. Don't peak." Reminded Kouga.

Then a few minutes later he set me on my feet and after he steadied me on my feet. He took a big breath and then said "Okay now look."

As I opened my eyes. I was in total shock and awe at what I saw. We were in a massive cavern that had huge blue gems some as big as a house sticking out of the walls and floor that lit up the cavern with a blue light that was enemating from them. And then at the top of the catherdial high cavern ceiling there was what seemed like millions of diamonds that gleamed and shined like stars when the blue light hit them. And if that wasn't enough it had a huge hot springs in the middle of the cavern and what seemed like a big pile of furs by the springs that Kouga obviously put there for us.

"Shall we?" asked Kouga as he lead me to the pile of furs.

"Oh my god Kouga. This place is beautiful." I said taking in the geourgous sight.

"You'r beautiful." Replied Kouga.

" I was thinking Kouga. Tommorrow we are going to go back to Naraku's castle to fight him and I don't know if we will come out alive or not. But I do know one thing. If I die tomorrow I want to die being your mate. That way I will die knowing I am mated to the most wonderful person in the whole world and I will die with a smile on my face and love in my heart." I said looking into those wonderful icy blue eyes.

At this said Kouga gently pushed me backwards until I was lying on my back with him hovering over me just a mear inches from my face.

"I love you Kagome." He simply said looking lovingly into my eyes as if he was looking directly into my soul.

"I love you too Kouga more then anything." I replied looking right back into those beautiful eyes.

With that said Kouga leaned down to kiss me and first it was a feather soft kiss filled with so much love and caring but soon it turned into a deep, hard passion filled kiss that melted the very core of my soul from the heat and passion coming from us.

That night was one of the most memoribal night of my life. Not only did Kouga take my viginity and make me his mate for eternity but that night was the first time that I had felt that much love for someone. It was like there was a hole in my life that was filled the second that Kouga entered my life and from then on I knew my life would never be the same because Kouga was my life. He was my everything.

(The next morning.)

As I woke up the following morning. A smile came to my face as I remembered what happened last night and I couldn't help but reach up to touch my neck to feel the bite mark that Kouga placed upon my neck last night to convince myself that last night wasn't just some blissful wonderful dream.

But as I touched my neck and felt the mark my face lit up like a fire cracker. It was real. I was really mated to the most wonderful man in the world. I could barly contain the joy I felt. So this is what true and everlasting love feels like. Now I finally understand what all those love poems were talking about.

I looked down the find my mate fast asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist as I had used his chest as my pillow when I was asleep. My mate I sure like the sound of that. That is one thing I will never get tired of saying or hearing is those words my mate.

So as much as I hated getting up and ruining this most perfect moment ever. We had to get back to the cave where the rest of them were because today was the day we were to attack Naraku's Castle. So to wake up my wonderful mate I leaned down and gave him a light sweet kiss that seemed to rouse him from his slumber.

"Good Morning my mate." I said with a big bright smile on my face when he finally blinked open his eyes.

"Good morning my georgous mate." Replied Kouga back as gave me another kiss that was filled with as much passion as the one last night.

"Whoa. Hold on Honey. As much as I would love to stay here all day and make love to you all over again. We have got to get up and get back to the cave. The others are probley worried to death." I said as I gently broke away from the kiss.

"Their not worried. Before I left to go find you. I told Miroku where we were going and that we might not be back for awhile." Said Kouga getting up to his feet and started to put on his wolf demon outfit since we were both still naked from our love making last night.

I still couldn't believe how comfortable Kouga was being naked. He was defianltly not the shy type at all. But with myself being a little bit more modest. I wrapped the fur blanket around myself as I reached for my wolf demon outfit that was flung carelessly around the cavern when we were absorbed in each other last night. And quickly put it on. And after I checked my reflection in the water of the hot springs in the cave and patted down my disheveled hair we were on our way back to the cave that held our commrads hand in hand.

As we reached entered the cave. We saw that everyone was already awake and had breakfast that looked like eggs and ham from the boar the other day cooking over the roaring fire.

"Well judging by the marks on your necks. It looks like you too had fun last night." Remarked Miroku with his big perverted smile on his face.

I just blushed at his remark but Kouga on the other hand had a big grin plastered on his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

But when Miroku made his remark I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye that InuYashas head snapped up at his comment and his gaze went directly to our necks which held each others marks. His whole face went red along with his eyes which turned a chrisom red and then in a flash of red fabric we all noticed InuYasha flee from the cave.

The poor guy was still not over me yet. And not that we dropped this bombshell on him we have to wait for his anger to subdue till we can go attack Naraku's castle. I felt sorry for InuYasha to find out this way but he will just have to get used to it. I told him yesterday I was going to be Kougas mate so he had to be expecting this.

So as we waited for InuYasha to come back. Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Shippo decided to go over our battle plans for today as I went over to a small pile of furs where Kudo laid looking up at me and giving me a huge cute smile along with a little giggle when he saw me.

I just picked up the sweet little baby boy in my arms and craidled him while singing a sweet song to him trying to lull him back to sleep.

But as I was halfway through my song I was singing to him. The most unusual thing happened. In fact it was the very last thing I would expect to happen. Suddenly as I was rocking him in my arms. A increadably bright white light was coming from Kudo and then in one bright flash Kudo was gone and in his place was a small white ball of light that hovered where Kudo used to be for a couple of minutes ago and then as quick as lighting the small white ball of light shot right into my stomach. I just stood there in shock for a couple of minutes. What the heck just happened and what happened to Kudo? I thought as I just stared at where Kudo used to be laying in my arms.

**Authors Note: Okay that is it for Chapter 17. I hope you like it. And I am curious if anyone can figure out what just happened to Kudo? Any ideas. And like always please please please review! THANKS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Thank You kate, kouga's older woman, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, KyaraMarri, Inuyashaloverxox15, Princess Happy, scoropioprincess18, lady sesshomaru-sama, s8atergirl, and Jinta7777 once again for all your wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to them every time I update. So once again Thank You! I must apologize for taking so long to update. I had a severe allergic reaction that caused my eyes to be swollen shut. So I could see to type so I had to wait until my husband and I found out what was causing it. And we found out that I was allergic to the new eye makeup that we had. So now that I am feeling better I can update again. YAY! So now on to the next chapter! Enjoy! And as always please read and review!**

**Also I would like to thank our 8 month old daughter who helped me create the character Kudo. For she is my Kudo in real life.**

**Kouga's older woman: I think I need to join fanfiction anonymous also. LOL! I hope you didn't miss a meeting to read this. LOL. Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Inuyashaloverxox15: You were right! I am so surprised that someone guessed right! I didn't think anyone would. Thanks for the great review!**

**S8atergirl: I can't update more than once a week because what would be the fun in that? I like watching everyone suffer ha ha ha! JK LOL! Also I am the queen of cliffhangers so I have to leave off when it gets good. LOL! Thanks for the awesome review.**

Chapter 18

I stared there in shock for a couple of minutes. Not believing what I just saw. Little Kudo just vanished out of what seemed to be thin air. How was this even possible? I thought. Then one thing came to mind that the only person or demon that would be capable of this would be Naraku.

So with that thought my shock faded and replacing that was pure rage. So with anger in my eyes. I shot straight up on my feet and ran across the cave in a pace that would rival lighting to the seer still tied up.

I went over to the seer and grabbed in by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up by his collar so he was eye level and looked him straight in the face as I said "You have got two seconds to tell me where Naraku took Kudo."

"And if I don't?" asked the seer

"You will never be able to father children ever again." I answered him as I grabbed the knife we used to butcher the boar we were going to have for breakfast.

"Hey do you guys want rocky mountain oysters for breakfast?" I asked as I headed towards the seer with the knife in my hands.

"Kagome whats going on?" Asked Sango as she and Miroku, Kouga and Shippo walked over to me.

"Why don't you ask him. One second I was rocking Kudo in my arms and the next second Kudo disappears and where he used to be is a ball of white light that shoots straight into my stomach. So the only explanation is that Naraku kidnapped Kudo again." I explained to everyone.

"Okay seer spill it. Where did Kudo go?" asked InuYasha who suddenly appeared at the entrance.

"Kudo didn't go anywhere. He is right here." Replied the seer.

"Okay that's it. He's getting neutered!" I yelled as I headed towards the seer with the blade in my hand.

"Wait I will explain everything. Just get your hormonal mate away from me." Said the seer to Kouga.

At that Kouga stepped forward and from behind me he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist to keep me from doing anything else.

So with the seer seeing that I wasn't going anywhere started to explain. "Okay a couple of weeks ago Naraku sent Kaugra out to track me down and when they found me they asked me to use my abilities to see into the future to see if anyone was able to defeat him. And with my gift I saw the no one was able to defeat Naraku except for a infant in the future and since he couldn't kill the parents he sent Kaugra into the future to kill the infant before the infant grew stronger. And well when Kaugra found the infant she found that she would have to kill the whole wolf tribe to get to him. So when reinforcements came to help the wolf tribe she panicked and transferred everyone into the present time and she thought she killed everyone including kudo but she was wrong. And that's when you guys found him. And when Naraku found out Kudo was still alive he tried to kill Kudo but found out Kudo had grown too strong for him to kill. So instead of killing Kudo he figured if he made Kudos mother his mate then Kudo would of never of existed." Explained the seer.

"Whats so special about Kudo that he is the only one to defeat Naraku?" asked InuYasha.

"Well Kudo is what we call a twice blessed child. Because he has two abilities because his father is a wolf demon and his mother is a miko so he has both of those abilities. He has the best of both worlds." Explained the seer.

"Hey you still didn't explain what happened to Kudo." Pointed out Miroku.

"Good lord do I have to get out the crayons and draw you a picture?" asked the seer which just earned him a confused look by everyone.

"Okay Kudo is from the future and is half wolf demon and half miko. Now who do we know that is a wolf demon and who do we know that is a miko and that just mated?" asked the seer.

"Y-Y-You mean we are Kudos parents." I asked stunned to say the least. At realizing this I glanced up at Kouga who looked just as stunned as I did.

"And not only that but the reason that Kudo disappeared is because Kagome you are pregnant." Replied the seer.

"You're wrong. I can't be pregnant. Kouga and I just mated last night. It is too early for me to be pregnant already. I explained trying to prove him wrong.

"Life begins at conception. And with Demon sperm it can take anywhere from 2 hours to 2 days for it to fertilize the egg. So yes it is possible for you to be pregnant this early. That ball of light that you saw was Kudo's soul that was being called to its body." Replied the seer.

I just stood there in utter shock. But then again I was told that the first time that we mate that we would conceive so I shouldn't be too surprised that I am pregnant but then again I didn't in a million years would even think that I would be pregnant with Kudo. Kudo that sweet little wolf demon pup was actually Kougas and my pup from the future. No wonder I had this strange connection with Kudo. It was my motherly instinct kicking in.

At that second I felt Kougas arm loosen around me and felt him place his hands on my still thin and tiny stomach. When he did this I just looked up at him and saw the biggest smile on his face. His eyes were practically dancing with excitement and joy.

At this being done I just took Kouga by his hand and lead him father away in the cave so we could talk in private.

"You're happy about this?" I asked him

"Of course Aren't you?" He asked as concern replaced the joy that was once on his face.

"Yeah. But I didn't know how you would take all this news." I replied as I placed my hands on my stomach as I tried to imagine our little boy growing inside of there.

"I am not going to lie. I was pretty surprised to find out that Kudo was our son from the very near future but how can I not be happy. You are finally my mate and we are expecting our first pup and he is going be so strong that he will be able to defeat Naraku. I am by far the happiest demon in all of the feudal era." Announced Kouga and he swept me up in his arms and held me in a tight hug as he twirled us around in a circle.

"Kouga!" I yelled laughing. But when he heard me say his name he got all worried and set me down on the feet immediately as he placed his hands on my stomach once again.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Asked Kouga all worried that he hurt the baby that I was now carrying.

"No I am fine. I mean we are fine." I said as I placed my hands on top of his that was firmly placed on my stomach.

"Good. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or our son." Said Kouga as relief flooded his face.

Just then Kouga went down to his knees and placed his head on my stomach and said "I love you and mommy very much!" said Kouga to our little baby boy still in my stomach as he kissed my stomach which earned a little giggle from me.

"What is that?" asked Kouga as he raised his head up to look at me from his resting place on my stomach.

"I heard a Thump, Thump, Thump coming from your stomach." Added Kouga

"That's the babies' heartbeat." I said as I gave him a sweet smile and Kouga laid his head back down on my stomach to listen to our babies' heartbeat some more.

"What how are you able to hear the baby's heartbeat? Doctors in my time can't even hear the baby's heartbeat this early." I asked.

"Hello I am a wolf demon with superior hearing." Answered Kouga

Soon we started to head back towards the entrance of the cave where we saw the rest of the group packing up the rest of our stuff. Getting ready to head out.

"What are the plans now?" I asked as I saw this.

"Well since we know none of us are going to be able to defeat Naraku. I guess all we can do is wait until Kudo is old enough and strong enough. And then all together we will go after Naraku." Answered InuYasha with a disappointed look on his face.

"But that could be years from now." I said in defense

"Well if you and Kouga could of waited to mate then Kudo would of still been around and we wouldn't have to wait so long." Said the seer with a sneer.

"See I told all of you nothing good can come from Kagome and Kouga mating." Joked InuYasha.

"Watch it Dog Breathe." Warning Kouga

Just then it was like a light bulb went off in my head as a thought hit me.

"Wait there is a way to defeat Naraku and not years from now I mean today." I said excited about this new idea.

"Well what is it?" asked InuYasha who I now had his full attention along with everyone else's.

"Okay so Kudo is the only one that can defeat Naraku right? Well the thing that makes him so special is because he has the powers of both a wolf demon and a miko. Okay so then what the seer said got me thinking he said No one but Kudo can defeat Naraku. As in no one PERSON can defeat Naraku." I said trying to make everyone understand what I was trying to explain.

"I don't understand." Said InuYasha who held the same confused look as everyone else.

"If Kouga and I combined our powers together it would be the same as Kudo's power but if we combined everyone's powers together. It would be ten times that more powerful. If we combined all of our powers together in one blast we finally just might beat Naraku!" I yelled totally excited at the prospect of finally giving Naraku what he deserves.

"Your not such a stupid human after all." Replied the seer with a smile on his face.

With our idea in place we all sat down and explained our new attack plan. Tonight was the night that Naraku would finally die. And tonight would forever be known as the night that Naraku met his downfall.

**Authors Note: So whatcha all think? And like always pretty please review!**

**Also I would like to add that this story is soon going to be coming to a end. The last chapter will be Chapter 20. And I am kind of debating on whether or not to make a squeal. What do you think? Should I?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I'mmmm baaaccckkk! LOL! Yeah I know sorry for such a delay in updating. I have just had a major writers block with this chapter. I know what is going to happen in the next and final chapter it is just I have had such a problem with writing this one. I was hoping that if I lost myself in the world of twilight with my other stories that it would help me write this chapter but no such luck. Oh well. Anyways here is the next chapter. And I hope you like it. And like always please please please review! If you do I just might be able to finish this story before New Year's! Thank You!**

**Like always I would like to thank kouga's older woman, KittKatt, kate, sam, Princess Happy, Madskill101, Jinta7777, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, scorpioprincess18, KyaraMarri, beak beak, Books Favorite Girl, FruitsFan,foxykitscuneyouko, Rusty14 and crazyforkoga so much for all your awesome reviews that make this story possible!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

After we had figured out our plan of attack and was about to leave for Naraku's castle we decided to let the seer go seeing as he did kind of help us in a way but made it sure to inform him that if we ever saw him again that he would never live to see another day.

And with that threat in mind the seer set off in the other direction well aware there was no point in going back to warn Naraku since I am sure he saw that Narakus future was not exactly a pleasant one.

As we walked towards Naraku's castle we couldn't help but notice the dark notorious clouds and aura that seemed to swirl and hover in the sky above. As if they we waiting and watching for what was sure to come.

"Well doesn't that look promising?" Joked InuYasha as him along with everyone else was watching the scene before us.

"What did you expect flowers and rainbows?" I joked right back at him.

"So this is finally it? We are finally going to do it?" Asked Sango referring to our upcoming battle.

"Yeah. But we got something that Naraku doesn't." I replied

"Yeah and what's that?" Sneered InuYasha as if he didn't believe me.

"Each other." I just simply replied.

After a couple of minutes of silence. We decided to get ready to charge the castle. So we set down our packs like planned and only carry what we needed to fight with so there was nothing to weigh us down. I set down my backpack and placed it with the other packs against a tree.

But what surprised me the most was right after I set down my backpack. I felt InuYasha's hand clasp around my arm and sling my body across his back.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked surprised more than anything.

"Giving you a ride. You're not as fast as the rest of us." Replied InuYasha.

"I am not riding with you. I am riding with my mate Kouga. And even if I was going to ride with you I am not a sack of potatoes. Jeez you have got to be a little bit gentler." I said rubbing my arm and my chest that hurt from slamming into his back.

"Don't touch my mate again dog breath. I'm warning you." Warned Kouga glaring daggers at InuYasha for his rough actions.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Kouga in my ear after he picked me up bridal style and cradled me in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm pregnant not porcelain." I replied with a smile on my face to show him that I was truly in fact just fine. In which he just responded with a small sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

"So where do we search for Naraku first?" asked InuYasha out loud in a little too loud voice to interrupt Kougas and mine kiss.

"I suggest up there." Responded Miroku pointing to top of the castle where the aura seemed to be the strongest.

So with the answer set in our minds we set off towards the top of the castle where the swirling dark clouds seemed to be swirling. Kouga and I were in the lead since Kougas shard enhanced legs could easily out run anyone. But InuYasha was only a couple of seconds behind us.

But nothing could prepare us for what we saw when we reached to top of the castle. There was Naraku in full demon form. It seemed as though he was made up of every demon possible in fact the only thing that looked even remotely human was head which remained the same.

When we saw him Kouga immediately set me down and stood in front of me as to protect me and our unborn pup.

"Remember everyone united we stand. Divided we fall." I said reminding everyone that we got to attack Naraku together. Only then would we defeat him.

"No matter what you have planned. You will never defeat me. I am invincible!" Yelled Naraku as his root like arm came racing straight at me. But Kouga was too fast because as soon as he saw Naraku intent he scooped me us and jumped into the arm to dodge his attack.

When Naraku saw he was unsuccessful at that attempt he tried yet again but this time he went after Miroku who just swung his staff as at which just broke the arm in half. Then went after Sango who just did the same as Miroku but with her boomerang instead. (I know. I know. It is not called a boomerang. But I cannot pronounce let alone spell what it is originally called.)

"Why don't you fight back!" Yelled Naraku seeming to get frustrated that we weren't attacking him just dodging his attacks.

"Did you hear that he wants us to fight back? Fine then we will fight back." I said.

"NOW!" I yelled giving the signal that we had planned.

Just then everyone huddled together as InuYasha unsheathed his tensegiga that already had Sango's demonic poison and Miroku sutras on it. Then with all of us huddled together each of us took one hand and took hold of the tensing as Kouga wrapped his wolf demon aura around the sword and I wrapped my miko power around it also and Shippo wrapped it in his fox fire.

Then all at once as we all swung the tenseiga we all yelled in unsion "WIND SCAR!"

The power of the blast that came out of the tenseiga was so bright that it was blinding but we didn't look away for we wanted to make sure that the demon that caused so much pain in misery would die in the worst way imaginable.

But as the light from the blast dissipated all we saw was the steaming rotting corpse of pieces demons scattered across the floor and what appeared to be Narakus head laying there on the floor barly alive.

When we saw that Kouga and I walked over to Naraku's head that barly alive but just barly.

"You have caused nothing but pain and misery wherever you go. And if you ask me death is just too good for you. But I can only hope that in the afterlife that they make you suffer as much as you made everyone else." I said to Naraku as Kouga unsheathed his sword and hand in hand we raised his sword above his head to deliver the final blow.

"Just remember this. I will be back there is no doubt about that and when I do you all will die!" Yelled Narakus final words as we swung the sword down on the talking dismembered head finally killing Naraku.

When the sword went down on his head finally killing him. Naraku let out a fateful horrifying final cry of defeat as his head slowly diminished and vanished leaving an almost complete jewel of four souls lying on the stone floor.

When I picked up the jewel it purified instantly in my hands and with our share of the jewels it instantly fused with it as it it was drawn there.

"Here take these. I am still faster than the mutt without them anyways." Said Kouga with a smile as he handed me his two jewel shards he had in his legs this whole time.

As soon as the two jewel shards came within reach of the almost complete jewel it too fused together also making a finally complete jewel of four souls.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Finally Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete but yet something seemed unfinished. But at the moment I thought that I knew what I had to do. It was said that the jewel can grant any wish no matter what it may be. And I knew that only one wish needed to be granted.

"I wish that Kougas comrades and Sango's family that had been killed by Naraku doings be allowed to live again for they would still be alive if it wasn't for him." I said and just then the jewel began to glow in my hand with such brilliance that it could outshine the sun.

The Jewel leveted right off of my hands and floated in midair as the light shined brighter and brighter as we felt it pulsed and vibrated as if it had a heartbeat of its own. It went on like this for a couple of minutes until finally the light diminished and the pulse stopped and then very slowly the jewel floated down and returned to where it first came. It returned to inside my body.

**POLL: Okay I need opinions please! I can't make up my mind. The next and last chapter is the wedding of Kouga and Kagome and I can't make up my mind where to hold the wedding. Should the wedding be at Kouga and Kagomes place outside the cave with the waterfall in the background at sunset or in the meadow where the well is at sundown? I can't make up my mind. What do you think?**

**Authors Note: THIS IS NOT THE END! You can't miss the wedding of the century that happens in the next chapter! Not to mention I still have a couple of more surprises up my sleeve. You'll never guess what happens! Anyways I please please please review because my new policy is I update by supply and demand. If there is reviews that means there is a demand for an update and I will supply one but if there isn't that means there isn't a demand and I won't update. So like always please please please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Yep I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I have been super busy and since I can only type at night it makes it even harder for me to update. But here it is the last and final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I would like to thank crazyfor koga, kate, kouga's older woman, InsaneChickGoneMad, Princess Happy, Haru-nyan-the-wolf-demon, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, scorpioprincess18, Hanae-Fueyuki, KittKatt, LonleyRose, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, Timewarpweekend, beak beak, Jinta7777, Xx Crazy PenguinxX, KyaraMarri and Cold Calico for all their awesome reviews! And I would like to thank all of you who have stayed by me and reviewed my work though out this whole story. For without you this story wouldn't exist. So again THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Chapter Twenty**

_(Two weeks later)_

I couldn't believe the day had finally came. My wedding day. After we defeated Naraku we went back to our den to find that all the fallen comrades that Naraku killed long ago was alive and well and it seemed like the whole pack was getting ready to hold a celebration at the return of their loved ones. It defiantly lifted the spirits of the whole pack especially the family of the loved ones that are now with us once again.

I just wish that the rest of my friends could see the joy on the packs faces but I couldn't really blame them. For the second we beat Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha left our sides to head towards the Demon slayers village to see if her family really did come back to be with her once again.

Although a week later I was sent word from Sango that her and rest of the Inu crew return to the village to find that her family and whole village was alive and well and they were all settling in quite nicely. Hearing this I sent word back to her that herself ,the Inu crew and her family was invited to attend our wedding that was of course that they wouldn't attack my pack and we could have peace. Which I knew that Sango's family wouldn't attempt to harm my pack for my pack did attack or attempt to cause harm to any humans so the demon slayers didn't have a reason to want to harm my pack.

It wasn't a couple of hours after sending word that I received word back from Sango that they would be overjoyed to come. Which made me extremely happy since I had to have my maid of honor and sister here with me.

A week after we beat Naraku and our comrades returned Kouga and I sat down to fill out a invitation list of who to invite. For since we were considered royalty since he was a alpha and I was a alpha female that any special ceremony whether it be a wolf demon ceremony or not we had to invite any and all lords and ladies and all of the members of the royal court. So with my laptop in hand Kouga and I made out a list of who to invite. And as we filled out this list I couldn't help but giggle a little bit because if everyone attended we would have demons, half demons, demon slayer, humans and priestesses all in the same place at the same time. Well this was going to be one interesting wedding. I was just hoping that everyone would be on their best behavior.

When we announced to our pack that we were going to have a wedding. I had to explain to everyone what a wedding actually was for they never had one or attended one since there was no need for one considering mating was just like what a wedding was it was just that mating was more permanent. I explained to the pack that a wedding was a ceremony in which Kouga and I would promise ourselves to each other for eternity and then afterward their would be a big party to celebrate the unity of our marriage. The women of the pack were more interested in the details of a wedding then the males. There was even gossip going around the cave that Kougas and my wedding wasn't going to be the only wedding in the pack. Quiet a few female wolfs had taken the idea of a wedding and ran with it wanting to have a wedding of their own with their own soon to be mates. It seems as though that Kouga and I have created a trend.

Three days before our wedding Kouga and myself asked Sango to borrow Kikaka so we could go retrieve my family for our wedding. It was quiet amazing how my family reacted to the whole traveling to the feudal era thing. My mother just looked around with wonder evident in her eyes and started ask a dozen questions and had to touch everything. Once my brother was out of the well he started to run around the area like a chicken with his head cut off. And started to ask a dozen of questions about demons and asked how soon until we saw one (that wasn't a wolf demon of course.)

My grandpa was different on the other hand. He was in a grumpy mood the whole time probley because I confiscated his useless sutras before I crossed him over into the feudal era and made him promise to play nice. I told him if he didn't play nice I would have him escorted home and he would have to miss his only granddaughters wedding. And that I would have Keada perform the ceremony.

After we picked up my family for the upcoming wedding I waited until we made it back to the wolf den to explain to my family about Kudo. It was hard to explain everything but I think they understood after I got done explaining what happened. And my mom was overjoyed that she was going to be a grandmother and my brother was ecstatic to have a nephew that was going to be half wolf demon. Of course he did. Demons was all he thought about.

Finally on the day of the wedding I awoke early to work on the final preparations for the wedding. For the past week myself, Kouga and the whole pack had been preparing for this day. The men had hunted the tons of food we needed to feed the guest and the women had to gather the fruits and vegetables and cook the food. But both the men and women helped with setting up the decorations and stuff for the wedding and when we got done we had transformed the clearing just outside the cave into a wedding wonderland. It looked like any girls dream. Right off to one side of the waterfall there was a aisle that's grass layed floor was just filled with flower petals that lead up to the front where Kouga and I would make our vows. Off to both sides of the aisle was fallen logs for where our wedding guest would sit and watch our union.

The off to the other side of the water fall was set tables that already had a mountain load of food and drink for the party with chairs and tables set up around what seemed to be a clearing where everyone could dance on the grass and flower pedaled floor. It was perfect.

Around noon on that day people started to show up even though the ceremony wasn't to start until sunset. First people to show up was the alpha and alpha females from the other tribes and then after that people seemed to show up in truck loads. Even Sessesamarou showed up but then again he didn't have much of a choice since I am sure that Rin would of pitched a fit if he didn't bring her since I asked Rin if she would be my flower girl. Rin was at first afraid of the wolfs but after I told her that the wolfs wouldn't dream of hurting her and let her hold one of the newborn puppies she finally relaxed enough not to be afraid.

Now here I am just a hour away from our wedding and I was anything but nervous if anything I was excited.

I know that technically Kouga and I were already mates but I couldn't help but be excited because every girl from the age of five dreams of her wedding girl and every girl dreams of being a princess on her wedding day and boy did I ever in my dress that I had bought back when I was back in my own time. I felt so beautiful in my dress. I truly did feel like a princess. My dress was made of silk, satin an lace and with the corset looking top and the ball gown bottom on the dress I couldn't help but look at myself in the full length mirror in mine and Kougas bedroom. Looking at my reflection took my breath away. I never had looked more beautiful in my whole life. My hair was bouncing around my shoulder in loose curls with babies breathe and glitter in my hair giving myself a heavenly glow. I had my make up on and achieved the misty shadowed eye look that really accented my eyes really well which attracted the attention to my eyes which I always considered one of my best features. Instead of wearing a bright color of lipstick I chose a light pink color that also had glitter in it. I bet I was going to glitter and glow at sunset and in the moonlight afterwards.

I was so happy that I still fit into my dress because I was so worried after I found out that Kouga and I were expecting that my dress wouldn't fit anymore but to my surprise I hadn't gained any weight in fact I lost weight but I guess that was thanks to all the throwing up and not being able to keep anything down due to pregnancy.

After we defeated Naraku that night I had become to realize that our nightmare was far from over because if my guess was right now we had to worry about Kaugra when she travels from the past to kill us. But even as I told Kouga my thoughts he tried to reassure me and ease my worries by telling me that everything we do everyday no matter how big or small can affect our future in big ways. Kind of like the grandfather complex they taught us in school. The grandfather complex is if you go back in time and kill your grandfather then your father and yourself would of never existed. And then Kouga continued on to say even if we didn't do anything to change our future we would still know when and where Kaugra is going to attack and when and if she does attack we will be waiting for her and with the object of surprise on our side we will be victorious.

Just as I thought this Rin came skipping into the room stopping every once and awhile to twirl around in circles as if she was a ballerina. Apparently Rin loved her flower girl dress. It was a plain white silk dress with a pink ribbon around the waist with a bunch of cherry blossom flowers on the pink ribbon off to the right side of her dress. She looked absoulty adorable.

Then Sango came in the room right after Rin. Already dressed in her dress. Sango had a pink strapless dress that went down to just above her knees that had black lace across the waist to accent it a little. When I picked out my wedding dress and Sango's dress I tried to pick our dresses that were suited to our style. I wanted something to scream "I may be a girl but I can still kick your ass." And I thought that our dresses said just that.

(AN: By the way if you want to see pics of their dresses go to my profile and it is listed under the It was fate pics.)

Just then InuYasha came into my room announcing it was time to start the ceremony. He was dresses in a outfit that looked much like his brothers outfit. It was white that had gold accents to it and gold stitching.

"You look very handsome." I said as Rin and Sango headed out of the room to line up for the walk down the aisle.

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me before she passed away and told me to wear it on my wedding day." Said InuYasha with a look of dread on his face.

"Then why are you wearing it now? You should save it for your wedding day." I asked him.

"I never will get married. The only girl that I love and would ever marry is getting married to someone else today." Answered with sorrow evident in his voice.

"Look InuYasha I love you. Just not in the way you want me to. I love you as I would a friend or brother but I love Kouga as my soul mate." I said taking his hands in mine trying to make him understand.

"I know I just wish it was me you were marrying." replied InuYasha as he stoked my palms with his thumbs.

After he said that I leaned up and kissed his cheek and simply said "Thank you InuYasha and Thank you for agreeing to give me away today it means the world to me considering my father isn't able to."

InuYasha just gave me one of his famous crooked smiles and took me by the crook of the arm and lead me out of the room and out of the cave to my waiting mate.

As InuYasha lead me outside it took my breath away. The last rays of the sun at sunset was bouncing off the waterfall and the trailing waters as if they were diamonds and gave the whole land a utter glow that was just heavenly. I swear it was heaven on earth. Especially with the birds singing their lovely songs that was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard,

As InuYasha lead me down the aisle I couldn't get my legs to stop shaking not that anyone would realize under my dress. My legs were shaking from worry or cold feet in fact it was the exact opposite they were shaking from the shrill acceleration coursing through my veins.

As finally made our way to my mate. My grandfather said "Who gives this women to be married to this man?"

"I do." said InuYasha but I could hear him add reliantly under his breath.

"Then proceed." announced my grandfather.

But before InuYasha handed me over to Kouga he leaned in real close to him and said so no one else could hear him "If you hurt her in any shape or form I will hunt you down and make you die a long horrible slow death. That I promise to you."

"You don't have to worry because I would rather die first before I would ever hurt her." replied Kouga looking him straight in the eye.

The stared each other down for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence by saying "Ummm InuYasha you can let go now." I said after a minute of trying to tug my arm out of his vice like grip.

Finally I was able to tug my arm out of his grip as he gave Kouga one last long glare and then proceeded to sit down at his designated spot. I looked behind me and saw Sango and Rin standing there and behind Kouga there was Haukuku and Ginta as his best man and Mikouku was a grooms man and my little brother Souta served as the ring bearer.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. It was the most beautiful ceremony I had ever witnessed or even been a part of but maybe that was because it was my wedding. But as soon as my grandpa and Keada both said "You may kiss the bride." I had the biggest smile on my face when Kouga leaned down and gave me the most sweet as honey kiss that made my knees even weaker if at all possible.

Finally Kouga and I were married. I was in pure bliss. I was so incredibly happy. I was married and mated to the most wonderful man in the whole world. And we were expecting our first pup. Naraku was dead and everything is right in the world what more could a girl ask for?

Later on that evening I could believe how smoothly everything was going. Demons, half demons, demon slayer, humans and prestiess were all mingling together and no one was threaten anyone else or even calling names. Okay now I had to be in heaven!

But what surprised me the most was when I was dancing on the dance floor with Kouga. Mikouku and Sango danced up beside us and Sango leaned over toward me and whispered "You might end up being real sisters after all." and then mentioned with her head over in the direction and as I looked over to where she mentioned there was Sango's dad with his head bent kissing my moms hand as my mom tried to hide the smile on her face as she giggled like a school girl. Oh my god is Sango's dad and my mom flirting with each other! Well I guess it was bound to happen after awhile. Then after they alerted my attention to our flirting parents they announced that herself and Miroku were going to be the next ones to be married and asked me if I would Sango's maid of honor and the Miroku surprised me when he asked Kouga to be his best man in which we responded with a instantiations yes and a congratulations. Man weddings were popping up everywhere. What have we started? I thought jokingly.

About thirty minutes later it was time to toss the bouquet. And holding with tradition all the unmarried or unmated women gathered around in a circle playfully pushing each other to get to the bouquet. So I turned around and on the count of three I tossed to bouquet and heard girls screeching and pushing to get the bouquet first but when I turned around I was shocked to see who got my bouquet.

There was my little brother Souta sitting on a chair with a small plate with a slice of cake in his hands with a fork poking out of his mouth like he had justed taken a bite of his slice. With my bouquet on his lap and a very shocked and confused look on Soutas face. Apparently my brother Souta was sitting in a chair at a table that was right behind the group of girls and when I threw the bouquet I guess I threw it a little too far and it landed directly on the lap of my poor utterly confused little brother.

At this site we all just laughed at what happened and to add to the humor Rin came up to my brother and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and then grabbed his arm while she looked up lovingly at him. In return my brothers face turned red with embarrassment with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face. Apparently love was in the air. I joked to myself.

The sun had finally set for the night but that didn't ruin the festivities for the day or the beauty of the land it only enhanced it. For the lighting bugs were out decorating the land in beautiful floating balls of light that flashed on and off. Then for added light we had Chinese lanterns that were stung from tree to tree lighting up the area and then to top it all off. Right next to where the food and drink was located on tables was a huge bonfire in which if you wanted to you could sit around it and get warm if the warm summer air was a little too cold for your taste.

I couldn't ask for a better wedding. Everyone was getting along great. Even my grandpa who was saw by the food table with Keada who looked like they were in a heated debate on what was best to ward off evil. I bet if I ever told anyone about our wedding in which everyone including demons, half demons, humans, demon slayers and prestiess were all in attendance and getting along that they would think I had gone crazy. But it was true. Maybe this was proof that something was changing for the better. Maybe eventually everyone could live in society in peace and harmony without constantly fighting and peace could come to the feudal era. That would be better for everyone.

At that thought Kouga took me by the hand with his other hand on my back and lead me away from the party. So that we were away from the noise and lights and looked out into the distance at the twinkling lights of the fireflies dancing off in the distance.

"Are you alright?" asked Kouga as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and placed open palms on my still thin stomach where our unborn pup was laying.

"Of course we are fine. I am just so overjoyed." I confessed as I placed my hands on top of Kougas on my stomach and leaned my body against his rock hard chest that was covered by his usually chest plate.

"I'm happy too. How can I not be? I have a wonderful mate and we have our first pup on the way and then to top it off my pack has their fallen comrades back. It can't be much better then this. We are finally together. Do you know how very lucky to have each other." Said Kouga as he planted a kiss on my bare neck where his mark now lay.

At his response I turned around to face him and at this he took off his fur cloak and draped it around my bare shoulders so I wouldn't get cold from the cool crisp summer night air. Then I leaned up and gave him a smothering hot passion filled kiss that could make even Kouga alpha of his pack come to his knees. But as we pulled apart from our kiss several minutes later. I could tell through Kouga half lidded passion filled eyes that he wanted more but he would just half to wait till later because the night was still young and we still had guest to attend to till that happened later on tonight.

When finally Kouga came out of his daze. I gave him one little kiss as sweet as honey on his lips before I finally replied to him and said "Lucky has nothing to do with it. It wasn't luck. It was fate."

**THE END!…..OR IS IT?**

**Authors Note: So here it is the final chapter. My very first finished story. Yay I hope you like it. Please Please Please review. I need to know what you think and if I should make a sequel I am still wondering if I should or not. If I do make a sequel I am trying to figure out what the plot should be. I have half a idea but not sure if I should run with it or not. So any help with that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Well here it is the end of the line for now at least. I hope you enjoyed the ride. And I want to thank all of you who have followed me and gave me words of encouragement and praise and reviewed my work it really made all the difference. THANK YOU! **


End file.
